His Eyes on Hers
by raven-eyed-lass
Summary: It's Ryoma's turn to look at her with appreciation. Chapter 17 up. RyoSakuOC.
1. I appoint You!

**Chapter 1: I appoint You!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi **owns **Tennis no Oujisama.**

(But how raven-eyed-lass wishes she should partly be the owner of Tennis no Oujisama...)

~oOo~

A/N: First try on my one TeniPuri OTP, RyoSaku. Hope you enjoy!

~oOo~

_**His Eyes on Hers**_

~oOo~

_**First Chapter: I Appoint You!**_

"Teacher, you must be kidding!"

She stood up from her chair and faintly cried those words as her body shivered beneath her school uniform. At that instant, she knew that all heads turned to look at her and at her pitiful state. A man in his mid-twenties with a fair façade stopped writing the name "Ryuzaki Sakuno" beside the word "Singer" on the board. He calmly placed the piece of chalk he was using on the ledge then faced the girl who just stood up.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki-san? Any objections with the decision of the class?"

The serious face of the class' teacher, Suzuhara-san, was then replaced with a bright, smiling one, causing all the girls to giggle to themselves. But then, the soft laughter was then replaced by a buzzing sound of whispers when the young teacher walked towards the girl. Her face which was a while ago a picture of agony slowly changed into one that clearly reflected helplessness.

"We all know, Ryuzaki-san," Suzuhara-sensei said, "that this is a class project." He stopped walking when he reached her side. The helpless-looking girl looked up at him to look for any other reactions in his face. _Okay_, she admitted to herself,_ I am not an exception from those girls who were captured by his killer smile_. Blood started to rush to her cheeks when she heard him clear his throat – did he just caught her staring at him? He cleared his throat to wake her up from her daze. He continued talking.

"And since everyone of you is working as a class, I'm expecting everyone to participate in this huge work. Someone will work on this; others will work on that, until everyone finishes his or her part. It just turned out that the task assigned to you," he looked straight into her eyes while still wearing that look a girl could die for, "is to sing for the audience."

She looked away from her teacher, feeling that he was, indeed, putting more pressure on her to accept the role to be the singer for that event.

_What does he expect? I can't even stand in front of a crowd to say "Hi!" and now this teacher wants me to sing for the population of Seigaku freshmen?_

"Am I not right, Ryuzaki-san?"

That voice distracted her for a second, causing her to look up to her teacher again and see what was he up to. Lo and behold, Suzuhara-sensei's face was only a few inches away from hers! To her surprise, she stepped back like a frightened cat. It made the rest of the girls gasp and the boys chuckle discreetly.

"Y-y...Yes sir, I understand!" the girl nervously answered, her voice not as steady as she intended to. The young teacher nodded in agreement then went back to the blackboard. She, on the other hand, slowly sank into her chair, her mind all drained.

"Not only Ryuzaki-san should do her best, I'm expecting everyone to do their best as well. Am I understood by everyone?"

The smiling face of the teacher returned to the serious one, but even though he did so, he still received a roaring yes from the class.

"Okay then, I'll leave this duty to your class president since we ran out of time. Miss President, please arrange the necessary committees for the party."

Rika, the class president, stood up with a flushed face. She nodded in agreement towards the English teacher.

"Class, dismiss."

"Very well then, classmates, shall we begin dividing ourselves into the respective committees?"

She finished writing the names of the different committees in the board and with a smile, she faced the busy class. However, everyone was not that attentive-boys were talking to themselves and so were the girls who were happily chatting about their favorite teacher who just left the classroom. Only a certain pig-tailed hair girl with a mole on one of her cheeks and another girl who felt exhausted from the scene a while ago were left in a corner to talk to themselves about the matter.

"Sakuno, I'm very excited for your song number!" Tomoka blabbered endlessly to the other girl while pushing and pulling forth the latter's arm in excitement, "Of course, I'm also excited for the acquaintance party, but I would be more interested in planning how you'll look that night! Oh, by the way, we still have to think of a song for you to sing…"

"But Tomo-chan…" she answered weakly. Although it wasn't that obvious in her face, she was far more excited- and afraid- than her best friend, "I'm still thinking of…"

"Your dress? Accessories? Footwear? Song? Don't worry Sakuno, I'll take care of everything… Everything, I say! I'm so excited, I just can't contain it!"

She sighed. _Osakada Tomoka will always be Osakada Tomoka And I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, will forever be Ryuzaki Sakuno, the same weak, clumsy girl who's always bad with any sort of directions. _It was Tomoka who gave this idea to Suzuhara-sensei after all. If she turned down the "chance" to sing for the audience, Tomoka would persist until she agreed.

Sakuno looked at her friend beside her with a forced smile and itching eyebrows only to see her busy scribbling on a notebook or something.

"Tomo-chan, what is it?"

No response. Maybe she got too absorbed in her scribbling?

"Everyone! Am I talking to the wind or what?"

Everyone became surprised, Sakuno included, except the one beside her. They looked at their enraged president. She cleared her throat upon knowing that she had succeeded catching everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, there are several committees to help us manage the stage easier," Rika said. Trails of chalk left their mark under the words "Sounds", "Lighting," and "Decoration" as she proceeded to discuss what each group's responsibilities would be. Sakuno's eyes stared at those words. _If only I could leave my position as the singer and instead, join the different committees then I would be-_

"Finished!"

She looked at the overjoyed Tomoka beside her.

"Hey, hey Sakuno! Look at my suggestions!" the pig-tailed girl gave the other one her notebook while her eyes gleamed with happiness in what she somewhat could say "accomplished work." Sakuno then skimmed the details written on the page. She had to say she was quite impressed with what she saw. The color, design and cut of the dress; the color of her make-up from the foundation up to the eye shadow; the accessories, and even the stilettos to wear! _Seems that Tomo-chan is really happy doing these things and with this she's making me feel like I'm a doll. _Well, after a moment's surprise, her thoughts trailed off after some words came across her vision. It read: "Song: Eyes on Me."

"Eyes on Me..?" she whispered to herself. However, Tomoka seemed to be waiting for any reaction from her and that almost inaudible sound did not escape her sensitive hearing.

"Of course! That night, you will be the star to sing on stage and you will catch everyone's eyes…" dreamily murmured Tomoka, her eyes glistening with awe while both of her hands were clasped together. Sakuno felt her face become warm when the idea of her long-term crush watching her sing hit her. She thought that by that instant her knees started to shake.

"And of course, Ryoma-sama will notice you and finally…"

"Tomo-chan!" she protested, but the other one was not listening.

"The princess will meet her prince… What a romantic scene!"

She bowed down her head when the warmness of her face intensified.

"He'll never notice me…" she thought, her lips making this thought audible. But then again, Tomo-chan was too busy to hear Sakuno's sentiments.

~oOo~

A/N: I also do not own "Eyes on Me." For those who are not familiar with the song, it's Final Fantasy 8's theme song. For those who are familiar with it, don't you think it is the perfect song for Sakuno to sing that night? R&R please! I really appreciate the reviews, but I will not answer them for the mean time.Ü


	2. Her Partner!

**Chapter 2: Her Partner!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi **owns **Tennis no Oujisama**

While raven-eyed-lass does not own anything except the ideas that made use of Konomi-sensei's characters. Please R&R (and be gentle with the reviews, this is my first fic to be posted here…Ü)!

~oOo~

A/N: I think the past chapter seemed too awkward for it was too short for comfort, wasn't it? This time, I'm including a number of scenes per chapter (as it ought to be).Sigh~ It's hard to be too excited posting the next chapters for this fanfic. The scenes are still boring, but I'll just make it up to you guys who "painstakingly" submit your reviews. Chapter two, coming up! Please enjoy this one!

~oOo~

_**His Eyes on Hers**_

~oOo~

_**Second Chapter: Her Partner!**_

Ryoma sneezed three times. He absentmindedly blamed the moody weather which kept changing for these past few days, that was why from now and then he kept sneezing. In his side was Horio Satoshi, the guy who bragged that he had five years of tennis experience. Horio blabbered like that and those random things about his tennis experience (oblivious to the fact that the one beside him is a tried-and-tested tennis prodigy, who already won just some National-level matches and some international matches too). Both of them were walking along the corridor and were headed towards the science laboratory for their next class. As the two trudged to their destination, they noticed the bulletin board for the freshmen. It had something new posted on it, which was somewhat rare, because events meant for young high school freshmen students were rarely organized after the busy first whole week of the starting of classes. Horio, who became curious of what this announcement could be, stopped from his annoying bragging. He walked towards the bulletin board while calling Ryoma to come along. Ryoma declined, saying that they would be late for their next class.

"We're still early, and it won't take us an hour to read this, you know, Echizen?"

Ryoma just yawned, his cat-like eyes still sleepy. Lazily, he turned to the board's direction and started reading too. Horio read aloud the announcement.

_What: Seishun Gakuen High School Freshmen's Acquaintance Party_

_When: XX September, Friday, 6:00 p.m._

_Where: Seishun Gakuen Auditorium_

_Attire: Formal_

_For more details, kindly approach Suzuhara Keiichi of the English Department. See you there!_

"Tch, what a waste of time," Ryoma commented. His eyes turned sleepier than before he read the announcement. He walked away from the bulletin board, both of his arms folded behind his head. Horio was left alone, wondering.

"What the heck is an 'a-ku-en-tan-shi' party?" he loudly asked, expecting Ryoma to answer him since he knew that the latter has a wide English language vocabulary. But when silence followed for seconds or so, Horio looked beside him only to find out that Ryoma wasn't there anymore.

"Oi, Echizen, Echizen!"

The boy who was being called had already entered the laboratory, leaving Horio confused and irritated as ever. The latter grumped in annoyance.

"He's always leaving others behind for his own business. Ha! What a guy! If I knew better, he does not know what 'a-ku-en-tan-shi' means either…"

He grinned to himself, and started laughing for some reasons unknown to all but himself. His other classmates who were on their way to the lab passed by him while staring for some time at what they thought was a fifteen-year old boy who was out of his wits.

* * *

At last, classes have ended for the day. Normally, if it was a normal day, Sakuno would go straight home with peace of mind, or maybe if there were the regular club practices at the girl's tennis club, she would spend a few minutes or so practicing her swings and stuff. But that day wasn't a typical one. Sakuno's class was excused by its English teacher, Suzuhara-sensei, from all its clubs activities for three consecutive afternoons so that they will have ample time to prepare for the party, specifically, to get the stage set. Because her class, Section 1, was selected to arrange the stage's direction and the program of the party itself, it was the busiest class in the whole Seigaku freshmen population. Good thing the responsible class president, Hayashi Rika, was quite inspired to lead the troublesome class. After arranging their things, the members of the class were not permitted to go home yet because there would be a meeting to complete the planning for Friday's event.

"Don't you think she's inspired, Sakuno?"

Tomoka was beside Sakuno. The former has finished arranging her things and after doing so, started talking animatedly to her friend again- just like the way she used to do. Sakuno looked at her and saw that she's pointing at someone. That someone was Rika, who was situated in front of the board.

"Well," she answered, "she looks so…"

Speaking of Rika, Sakuno noticed her blushing when Suzuhara-sensei talked to her about the matter. Yes, she was another girl on that _list_.

"Classmates, please settle yourselves down now. We'll begin making the necessary plans for Friday's party." Rika said as she went to get herself a piece of chalk. She smiled to herself upon seeing that everyone in class was present by that time.

"So, are there any suggestions or plans for the committees?"

Hands from various persons rose, and with ease she pointed at a hand, allowing the owner of the said hand to speak. The secretary, Chiharu, started to write the necessary information on the board. For every person called, the routine would be repeated. Sakuno just observed everyone, particularly the dark-haired and confident Rika. She admired the confidence the girl had when conversing with all the persons making suggestions, and in fact, she almost envied it.

_If I have that confidence, will I become a better person? I wish I was Rika, pretty and confident… if I become like Rika, will Ryoma-kun finally notice me? Or maybe at least, if I have her spirit, I can sing a song alone in the stage. With that, I will not trouble another person to cover me up…_

"Everything's fine now, right, Sakuno?" Tomoka called out to her and brought out her notebook. The braided-hair girl remembered it to be the notebook where all her best friend's suggestions were written. Sakuno didn't feel like answering her by the moment, she just felt both of her hands clutching her skirt.

"Outfit, check. Song, check. Choreography, I think we still have to work on it, I guess…"

_What about me, am I ready for my song number? _Sakuno asked herself. _Ryuzaki Sakuno, cross-out._

"Are you listening, Sakuno?"

She instantly looked at Tomoka and nodded. "Yes, I am listening, Tomo-chan."

To her surprise, Tomoka looked intently at her then neared her face to hers, observing her. When she was done looking at her face from any possible angle, she withdrew her face back then took out her hanky. She closed her eyes, and Sakuno waited for her next action. All of a sudden, Tomoka burst into "tears".

"Sakuno-chan! Is there something wrong with my suggestions? Waah! Waah!"

Now, she was taken back. How did her loud and strong friend, Osakada Tomoka, burst into tears all of a sudden? Sakuno could not do a thing but comfort her.

"Tomo-chan! It's not what you're thinking… Please calm down."

Waterfalls of tears came to a halt and what replaced those are gentle tears. She started biting her hanky.

"If…there's…something you don't like…just…tell me…Okay?" she asked between sobs.

"I liked everything written in there, Tomo-chan! It's just that I…"

Sakuno's hands resumed crumpling her already crumpled skirt.

"Just as I thought…" Tomoka took her best friend's hand like she didn't cry earlier and smiled at her, "Sakuno, you just have to tell me and I'll do the rest for you, understand?"

_She has read through me, as always. Maybe she knew me better than I knew myself. _Sakuno nodded at her friend and smiled.

"I can't do it alone, Tomo-chan…If at the very least someone will accompany me in my number, then -"

"At last, you said the magic words!" Tomoka excitedly cut in. With gladness, she made a signal to the persons in front that she was about to say something "big." When she was in front, the pony-tailed Tomoka almost shouted,

"Classmates! Our song number star there is asking for a partner for a duet!"

Everyone then became dead silent. Sakuno looked to her right, then to her left. What she saw was the same expression in the face of everyone she looked into. She then looked at Tomoka, and saw that she was wearing a smile so eerie. Blood started to rush to her whole face. Just when she was thankful that she had an outspoken friend.

"Say classmates, who do you think is the perfect partner for the party's intermission singer?"

And then there were those whistles. The rest of the class started searching for someone inside the place. All their gazes then fixed at a certain guy who was sitting at the backmost part of the room.

~oOo~

That's chapter two for now! Cliffhanger seems to be popular most of the time, and I'm making use of it now. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts about this one. Ű


	3. His Arms, The Rain, and Cat Eyes

**Chapter 3: His Arms, The Rain, and Cat Eyes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Tennis no Oujisama…not. How sad. My world would have been a lot, lot happier if they would give me a share of this.**

~oOo~

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote the last chapters, so I planned on making this one satisfactory. And, believe it or not, only now did I found out that there were unforgivable mistakes on the last chapters. Chapter three is here, please review! Bash if you must. Or at least point out something that smells fishy and smells nice. Heehee. R&R please!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Third Chapter: His Arms, The Rain, and Cat Eyes**_

She followed the gaze of the rest of her classmates only to find the guy who sat at the back most part of the room.

Maybe almost everyone in their batch knew him. He had dark brown locks and deep brown eyes that almost looked like chocolate orbs. Once his lips started to smile, one girl couldn't help but fix her eyes on him. His body, as every girl would describe in their gossips, was well-built even though he was only fifteen years of age (no wonder why many gals found him attractive and hot). To top it all of, he could sing, dance and act well (as far as rumors were concerned, to be specific; these things about him has yet to be proven). His name? Nakayama Hiroshi.

_Come to think of it, _Sakuno thought,_why did they insist on me as the singer for the party when in fact we have Hiroshi on our class? Now I want to think that they are just playing pranks again. This time, it's me who's the victim…_

She looked at Hiroshi and he turned to her and smiled.

_What exactly is going on?_

Seeing that everyone seemed to agree, Tomoka cleared her throat again and started to speak.

"So classmates, do you want Hiroshi-kun as Sakuno's partner for the duet?"

"Yes!" everyone answered. Sakuno looked at Hiroshi again and wished he would protest or make a comment at least, but he just looked at her with a content version of his trademark killer smile. She then averted her attention to the persons standing in front and watched as the secretary wrote the name "Nakayama Hiroshi" beside her name Ryuzaki Sakuno.

By that time, she could not do a thing but sigh. But that was what she wished for in the first place, to have someone sing with her at the party, right? She shook her head. At a single day, the probability that Sakuno would be the most wanted person –dead or alive- by the admirers of Suzuhara-sensei and Hiroshi-kun had increased from nothing to an overwhelming seventy-five percent…

* * *

Finally, the meeting was over. The braided-hair girl got her bag as she was ready to go home.

"Hey, Sakuno," Tomoka called out to her. She was waiting for her at the door. Quickly, Sakuno went to her friend's side and apologized for being too slow.

"You have been always like that, and I'm used to it," Tomoka assured.

"Well then, let's go home now. Your brothers might be frantically crying now," Sakuno answered as they walked along the corridor.

"They are not that young, remember?" Tomoka looked surprised and looked at her friend. "Maybe now they are just happily playing. I hope _Kaa-san_'s already home so we can slow down a bit… Hmmm… Maybe we can pass by the ice cream stand and grab a sundae cone, what do you think?"

Sakuno nodded her head and smiled. "Sounds nice!"

"You mean you don't mind if your grandmother scolds you for being late?"

"_Obaa-chan_ already mentioned earlier that she'll be a little late than usual, so I think a little bite wouldn't be a bother."

"Great! Off to the ice cream parlor we go, then!"

The two had already reached the school's gates. It was past half an hour since five, and the near setting of the sun was not that obvious because of the huge, dark clouds that flooded the sky. It was then that Tomoka brought up the topic about Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama's really back for high school, right? Just in time for your special number for him."

Sakuno nodded her head and didn't respond to what Tomoka last mentioned. "Yes, _Obaa-chan_ mentioned that he's back."

The pony-tailed Tomoka looked up at the sky then candidly said, "I hope Ryoma-sama didn't feel bad for those past two years when we were not around to cheer for him. It's been two years since the Nationals, remember?"

"That was the last time we cheered for him, I remember…" Sakuno answered, "But I'm not sure if the idea of him missing us exists…"

"Don't be silly, Sakuno! I'm sure he'll miss us even a bit," Tomoka went in front of Sakuno and gave a big grin, "he's just a hypocrite when we are visible from his sight!"

The usual face of a bored Ryoma appeared in their minds and the two of them started laughing. Sakuno laughed so hard that she closed her eyes to keep tears from falling down. She opened her eyes and what she saw was a Tomo-chan surprised because of something she was not aware of – at first.

"Tomo-chan?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I've got some shopping to do, after all! I'm in a hurry. Sorry, Sakuno! Just go ahead, okay? I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Wait, Tomo-chan! You-"

In a second, she was gone.

"-left your notebook with me…"

Sakuno sighed for the nth time for the day. _Tomo-chan is really unpredictable…_

"Uhm, excuse me… Ryuzaki-san, is that you?"

A familiar face greeted her when she looked back. Not a moment later, she remembered who the person was. It was the guy back in the room who smiled at her when she looked at him.

"Hiroshi-kun!"

The tall figure towered over her, but as usual the figure's smiling at her. She blushed because of the suddenness of their meeting, but didn't fail to give a pleasant nod and smile.

"You're headed this way to home, right?" came the question from him when he finally reached her side.

"Uh, yes, that's right…" answered her, quite confused as to how he knew which way it was to her home.

"Such a coincidence! My home is this way too… We're headed the same way, right?"

"Un."

"I'll accompany you then," he was still smiling, "It's kind of humid today, isn't it?"

Sakuno looked at the sky. "Now that you mentioned it, I think it will rain today, Hiroshi-kun."

"Oh, that's too bad. The sky is getting dark too. Maybe we should hurry up so we could save ourselves from the drench. Right, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Uhm, if that's the case I think I brought with me my umbrella…" she searched her bag, half-desperate that she'll find the object she was pertaining to. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. _How about my jacket? _She searched again her bag and found nothing she wanted by the moment.

"Oh no…" was all she could say, followed by the same sigh. Big raindrops started to fall slowly.

"Wrong timing, isn't it? Or maybe not; we have something important to discuss..." Hiroshi said while the grin in his face was left unchanged. More raindrops made their uniforms a little damp. Sakuno wanted to urge him to start running for the two of them were already at the middle of the street, and the nearest place they could seek refuge was the hamburger shop at the next street.

"Here Ryuzaki-san," the brown-haired guy gave her his jacket, "cover your head with this and start running okay? I'll follow you behind."

Pity for the kind guy struck her. Both of them were starting to get drenched by rain water, but he was offering her his jacket when in fact he could use it for himself.

"Uhm, Hiroshi-kun… Let's share your jacket until we reach the hamburger shop. Will that be fine with you?" she sheepishly asked.

Reluctantly, he agreed and nodded his head. Sakuno then held the other end of the jacket above her head and Hiroshi did the same thing.

"Run!"

Although she already expected that as a boy, Hiroshi would out pace her in their little running streak under the rain, she never thought that he would be that fast she'd have a hard time coping up with him. Besides, the road was slippery; it was raining so hard after all. But each time he noticed that she was trailing behind him, Hiroshi would slow down and waited for her. This repeated for twice or thrice, and the supposed to-be short distance from their location a while ago turned into a somewhat endless track.

"I'm…tired…" Sakuno whispered to herself. Her body seemed to agree. She took another quick step when all of a sudden her foot landed on something slippery. She lost her balance - she knew it- and already thought of how the wet, slippery road would feel when it scratches her skin.

"Careful, Ryuzaki-san!"

Just in time, two strong arms caught her body that was about to have contact with the cement. The rain fell heavier each minute, and the gray clouds completely hid the light left of the setting sun or any coming from the moon or the distant stars, but just the very faint light coming from the light posts was enough for Sakuno to perceive the look of those brown eyes. Those chocolate orbs had something she couldn't name, but she was sure it wasn't something awful or any sort of it. Maybe it was something nice, for she felt warm under their look.

"You alright now, Ryuzaki-san?"

She nodded hesitantly, her face still warm. Gently, he put both of her feet on the ground. A light pain registered in her face when she felt a sharp pain ran up on her left foot.

"It's…painful," she uttered. Without doubt, Hiroshi carried Sakuno in his arms. She was too surprised to even mutter a word of complaint.

"How far is your house from here, Ryuzaki-san?"

"A-…T-two streets more to cross, Hiroshi-kun…" she looked away from him for she really felt embarrassed. "_Anou_, Hiroshi-kun you can put me down now, I think I can walk…"

"I think not. Look, it's starting to swell…" he pertained to her foot. "Just tell me how to get there, I think your house is more convenient to go to at this instance."

He gave her the jacket that fell on the ground and asked her to hold it for him.

"Right, I understand," she said, "Hiroshi-kun, just cross the next two streets and…"

* * *

The rain continuously poured down heavily outside. Ryoma stared out of the clear glass window of the fast-food joint he was in. In front of him was his senior Momoshiro Takeshi, who was busy munching burgers, burgers, and more burgers just to fill his monstrous appetite.

"Oi, Echizen! Both of us now are high school students yet you still haven't changed!" Momo spoke between munches. Ryoma did not pay him any attention. He still stared blankly at the rain outside, while his mind drifted out to think.

"_Yeah, I'm in high school now but nothing really changed. I'm still in Seigaku, a member of the tennis club, and still have the annoying Satoshi with me as my classmate-"_

His mind went blank when he saw a familiar face outside the joint where he was. That person soaked under the heavy rain, and as if meant to remind him of the person's clumsiness, that certain individual tripped a foot. Fortunately, another person in the midst of the falling raindrops caught the figure Ryoma first observed. Ryoma's eyebrows met unintentionally when he saw the scene before him. Not long after then that two figures ran off, with the latter figure carrying the former.

"Are you listening to me, Echizen?"

He looked at Momo with some kind of irritation on his face.

"Sorry, _senpai_, I wasn't listening."

Momo shook his head then took a sip from his drink. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DAYDREAMING?" asked him in a loud voice.

"I don't daydream, Momo-senpai. I'm just sleepy."

"I'm changing my mind then. You have changed into a sleepy, absent-minded person."

"And you ate more burgers now."

Momo laughed. "You can say that!" and he continued munching on the burgers left on his tray. Ryoma turned his attention back to the rain outside, and the scene he saw earlier already vanished. What remained were the drops of rain that fell more frequently.

~oOo~

A/N: Chapter three done! What do you think of Nakayama Hiroshi here? I don't know if it became obvious or what, but I wanted Hiroshi here to be Sakuno's male version in appearance. I'll try writing and finishing chapter four next week.Ü


	4. The Ryuzaki Residence

**Chapter 4: The Ryuzaki Residence**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Tennis no Oujisama…not. How sad. My world would have been happier if they would give me a share of this.**

~oOo~

A/N: Don't bash me for this chapter; this'll be just a little sentimental moment in Sakuno's side. But alright, you can give your thoughts about anything; just give me what you think about this, please! (Thanks to those who were constantly reviewing, I'll do my best!) Chapter four, here goes!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Fourth Chapter: The Ryuzaki Residence**_

* * *

"At last! I'm home!"

Sakuno opened the door with her keys, she still being carried by Hiroshi in his arms.

"You can let me down now, Hiroshi-kun…I'm so sorry for being a burden to you…" she still looked away from him for her embarrassment didn't fade away still.

"You're sure? I can carry you up to the sofa if…"

"No, thanks," Sakuno cut his words short, for at that instant she was already so conscious of her being a burden for him, "I really thank you for your concern but I think the pain subsided a little and I can move around a little…"

"If you say so, okay then." Hiroshi smiled at her again, like he was oblivious to the coldness of the rain water that drenched his clothes. Sakuno smiled briefly at him, and then proceeded to walk slowly but surely to open the lights.

"I guess I'll be going now. Maybe we can talk about the matter tomorrow during our free time." Hiroshi moved as if to leave then, and she thought that the guy could catch flu after running under the rain.

"Ah- Wait, Hiroshi-kun!"

Hiroshi looked back, "Yes, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Anou, Hiroshi-kun...?"

It was then when she looked at her that she saw what handsome face lay upon in front of her. Her blush became more furious. Hiroshi just waited for her to continue.

"Would you like to come in first or should I bring the towels here so you could dry yourself..?"

Hiroshi looked below and saw how water dripped from his clothes. He scratched the back of his head.

"Will that be fine with you?"

"Anou… I just want to thank you in turn for carrying me up to here…So…"

He just looked at her. When she wouldn't continue, he spoke up.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki-san. Actually, I feel a little cold now."

"Uh, the towels! Just wait for a minute Hiroshi-kun okay?"

Sakuno almost ran towards her room just as fast her as her feet (with one of those being slightly impaired at the moment) would allow her. Hiroshi waited outside. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her even though he was already trembling a little.

"_Sweet, pretty things are always rare…"_

* * *

Upon reaching her room, she went straight to her cabinet and grabbed the towels that she saw. Loose clothing articles revealed themselves to her, and she didn't have a second thought of not getting them for Hiroshi to wear. She sighed, and thought about Hiroshi who was waiting at the living room. _I should feel awkward by this time; I'm alone in my house with a boy little known to me! But, I don't feel that way… I wonder why?_

The two finally got rid of their rain hang-over after some time, and by then they were just sitting in front of a fireplace to keep themselves warm. Hiroshi had the towels that Sakuno fetched in her room propped up in his shoulders with the loose yet comfortable clothes replacing his uniform that soaked wet in rain water. On the other hand, Sakuno was in her home clothes then, her braids still tucked in their respective places.

"Ryuzaki-san, your family must be rich… Am I right?" Hiroshi asked as he watched the fire dance on its place.

Sakuno shook her head in disagreement while waving one hand in front of her face. "No, we are not rich. You must be mistaken, Hiroshi-kun. My family belongs to the middle class."

"You have a fireplace here… and it's not usual for Japanese homes to have a fireplace in the living room because that's typically Western tradition…" he asserted while still watching the fire. "Or maybe at least, your parents are inclined to Western tradition."

She looked at him, her two dark eyes wide in amazement. "Amazing, Hiroshi-kun! You were right about that. My parents are working abroad and each year that they return, they furnish the house with little pieces of souvenirs that were often Western ones. But..." she tilted her head in confusion, "how did you know?"

He smiled but he didn't move his gaze away from the fireplace.

"It's because I was one of the actors of the Theater Club of the school I last attended."

He saw from his peripheral vision that the girl beside him had her face clouded in slight confusion so he continued explaining.

"I've played quite a lot of roles for our productions when I studied at my previous school, most of the plays being Western in origin," he started, "and since I was one of the actors frequently chosen to play some roles in those plays, I learned more about the typical Western ideas and settings…"

_So it was true that he is an actor. _Sakuno nodded. _Maybe it's fun to join a theater club._

"And you know what, for those at the European side of the world, it's kind of romantic when a boy and a girl sits in front of a fireplace."

"A-After a rain sent them cold and shivering?" Sakuno quickly provided. She tried to suppress the blush in her face, although as always she failed to do so, because blushing already became second nature to her. Not after then that a question popped into her head.

"How about you Hiroshi-kun..? Aren't your parents worried now?" she checked the wall clock. "It's only a few minutes before the clock strikes seven…"

She looked at him and waited for an answer and didn't notice the small frown that formed on the boy's face.

"I live alone, actually…"

Sensing that he didn't want to continue to talk about the question she asked, she murmured a soft "Sorry." The boy shook his head and said it was fine.

The next minutes passed, and silence floated between the two of them. Only the faint sound of the rain outside and the frequent flicker of wood fire provided the music for them to listen to. She was afraid to ask another question or pursue another topic which he might not like. _Come to think of it, this is the first time I've talked to him. _Then she thought of making themselves some traditional Japanese tea.

"So, why shouldn't we talk now about your song?"

Sakuno looked at him and thought of how she almost forgot about it. The making of tea went to the far end of her mind.

"Oh, of course!" she smiled at him. _Why is his presence so…homey?_

"Do you have a song in mind?" he asked again. Instantly, all of Tomoka's ideas came to her mind.

"I don't know if it can be sung by a duet, but Tomo-chan suggested the song 'Eyes on Me,'"

"Eyes on Me…Eyes on Me…" Hiroshi repeated the title to make himself remember. "Ah! Is that the song that goes like this?"

_Whenever I sing my song on the stage on my own_

_Whenever I say my words, wishing they would be heard_

"Ah, yes…That's it… Eyes on Me…" uttered her in amazement yet again. Hiroshi sure could pull a perfect tune out of nowhere. His face brightened up.

"That'd be perfect for you, Ryuzaki-san! Osakada-san sure has interesting ideas…I think we can manage to split the lines and make the song a nice one for a duet."

"Can you make it into a duet just in time so that we'll still have ample time to practice, Hiroshi-kun?"

"Trust me," he looked briefly at the fire then faced her once more.

"Will you trust me completely, Ryuzaki-san?"

All of a sudden, the once cheerful Hiroshi transformed into a gloomy one, almost like a child desperately begging for his candy. He had in his eyes that something strange again, same as that what his eyes had when he caught Sakuno moments ago. Sakuno backed a little, her mind telling her that the guy with her could be one of the nicest she could meet in her whole life. With a smile and a small chuckle, she answered him.

"Of course, Hiroshi-kun! I'll trust you. I already trust you now."

He flinched for a moment like he was about to sneeze. He did not really expect her to answer him that way, though he expected her to agree with him. After a split-second, she saw both of her hands being held tightly by him.

"Thank you, Saku- I mean, thank you, Ryuzaki-san. Thank you."

At that moment, to say that Sakuno felt awkward was a grave understatement. Never did her hand get held like this, and never was she so close to a boy! She interacted with boys in her life - absolutely, she did. She always tailed the tennis club regulars during their matches and practices, even in outings and special trainings; twice or thrice someone confessed feelings for her during her junior high school days-but it was never like this. In her past few years, she was always treated as "that shy girl" or "the tennis coach's granddaughter" (and if it was anything or anyone related to the older Ryuzaki, it or whoever could be it should be regarded with respect) so everyone around her who knew her existence as the granddaughter. They had to move some space away from her, even if they knew that Ryuzaki Sakuno had always been a timid, kind girl. Osakada Tomoka was an exception, however.

"A-anou… I just remembered, Hiroshi-kun, I… will make some warm tea for us… so we will not lose our voices…" she stammered. "Please excuse me…"

She withdrew her hands and bowed before heading to the kitchen. Hiroshi, who was left in front of the fireplace, did not know what to do. If she was any other girl, he could have laugh off or maybe admire a little yet again his charm on girls. But with this Sakuno who reminded him of someone, it was unthinkable. And what's that red thing on her face? She looked cute- if that was the right word to describe it- when she blushed. Hiroshi mentally scolded himself. _Enough, Nakayama. No time for those... things._

* * *

Alone in the kitchen, the girl having chocolate orbs of her own searched for the traditional teacups, one for her and the other one for her "visitor". Yet, her thoughts were not focused on the little quest for the teacups but on the past three years of her high school life. Back then, she was a normal student who would do the most common of things. Or maybe except for one.

She and Tomoka would always tag along with the Tennis Club's regulars and watch their matches against the other schools' tennis clubs. Most of the time, they had enough luck and consideration to have free time during those important matches, and so they could watch to their happiness. Tomoka and Sakuno could not care less when they were behind the walls of the court. All they knew was that when they were behind those walls, they had to cheer and bring up the spirits of their school players.

_"Especially, that someone." _Sakuno carefully remembered.

That someone who inspired Sakuno to hold and use a tennis racquet; that someone who motivated her to skip the girl's tennis club's practices just to watch his matches; that someone who saved her many times from those circumstances she hated to be involved in.

That someone who was too special for her.

But just her luck, he was too special. With his skills, he had flown too far away for her to reach. It was like he was in the sky while she was standing on the ground, and all this time she was looking up at him.

Many times have she thought that she should just accept the fact that tennis would always be that someone's life, and she should just give up on him. It may sound silly, she was just fifteen and so was he. But she was waiting for two years already for him to recognize that she existed. She existed in the real world, if not in his world.

_Maybe the real reason why I think I will keep on cheering for him for his next matches is Tomo-chan, who will insistently tag me with her as always._

But somehow, the "childish" admiration for him inside her disappeared little by little.

_Maybe I'm just pretending that I still like him just so I could hold on to something I was sure that existed before._

She already found the two cups she needed and remembered Hiroshi. _Should I start moving on and forget him already? Or maybe not._

_**'CRAAACCKKK!'**_

Sakuno woke up from her musings upon conceiving what had just happened.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

In a flash, he was beside her. There was this another someone who was so nice to her, and he came looking at her like a knight-in-shining-armor. She was picking up the tiny pieces of shattered cup then.

"Hiroshi-kun, I just dropped this..."

He questioningly looked at her, and the next question that came from him surprised and almost terrified her.

"Why are you crying, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Me, crying..?" she tried to make her voice as glad as possible. She moved her free hand to touch her cheek and felt something damp. Sakuno was so drowned in confusion that she didn't notice herself shedding silent tears.

"No, it's true, Hiroshi-kun, this is nothing...I'm just too careless that I've dropped this..."

The girl wiped her tears dry and faced him once again. Hiroshi looked so worried at her, but he was forcing a smile.

"Never mind the tea. Both of your hands are still trembling, Ryuzaki-san..." he knelt beside her. "Let me do the cleaning, and wait for me at the living room so we could start the initial practice after I'm done with this."

"But Hiroshi-kun..! This is our house, and I..."

"No but's. You are trembling. You might scratch yourself if you continue picking up these things."

His being too nice to her almost made Sakuno shed tears again.

_How can he be so kind to someone as weak and as clumsy as me?_

* * *

"Obaa-chan sure is taking her time at the school..." Sakuno whispered to herself. They were situated in front of the fireplace again after Hiroshi was done cleaning. The boy cleared his throat and stood up before her. He arranged himself with all the glory of the loose clothes that covered his body. When he spoke, his voice changed into that of a teacher.

"Let's start with the basics. Please stand up, Ryuzaki-san."

One eyebrow of hers arched slightly at the sudden change of his voice. But she did as she was told.

"Sing the do-re-mi," Hiroshi instructed still with the all-of-a-sudden-mature-voice. Sakuno hurriedly cleared her throat then sang.

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti do~"

"Descending, this time."

"Do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do."

His serious face broke into a comforting smile.

"Don't get tensed. Just relax as you sing, understand?"

Sakuno put on her sheepish smile. "Oh sorry, Hiroshi-kun. You just sound like a professional voice coach,"

Hiroshi faked a surprised face. "Oh, is that so? Then if I do, I'm now you're voice coach. You have to follow my every order to enhance your voice. Understand, my student?"

"Eh?" she blinked her eyes, not expecting him to take the comment seriously.

"No complaints. We don't have that much of time. Now, your coach wants you to relax as you sing," he soothingly commanded. That image of him, a young man acting up as full-grown, made her laugh softly.

"Did I tell you to laugh, Ryuzaki-san?"

She stopped, scared that he became angry all of a sudden. She looked at his face, and was relieved. His face is smiling but his tone is not. _He really is a gifted actor._

"No, Hiroshi-sensei. I'm sorry for being disrespectful. Let's continue, Coach."

"Better," he said in that same, intimidating tone. "Let's resume."

"I'm home. Sakuno, you home now?"

The door opened wide and revealed a much older version of Sakuno. It was the famous tennis coach, Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno hurried to the door while dragging her damaged foot and assisted her grandmother. "You are so late, I haven't-"

"I bought sushi from Kawamura's for I forgot to tell you that the supplies ran out already." Sumire's face brimmed with a grin. That is when she noticed Sakuno's foot and the boy behind her granddaughter. He was watching them in sheer amazement.

"And may I know who's this guy you brought to our house?" The girl looked back at Hiroshi and remembered to introduce him.

"Obaa-chan, this is Nakayama Hiroshi-kun, my classmate and my partner for the duet for Friday's party."

The boy faced the older woman and bowed. "I am Nakayama Hiroshi. I'm very pleased to meet you, Ryuzaki-sensei."

The older woman's face became puzzled. "Wait, partner? Duet? Party? What's these all about?"

Sakuno and Hiroshi looked at each other and laughed at the coach's reaction. It made Sumire's frown to deepen.

"It seems like you two young people have a lot of explaining to do." Sumire shook her head and smiled at the two persons she was referring to."Hiroshi-san, you should stay for dinner. I won't accept no as an answer."

The talented actor scratched his head. "If you say so, ma'am."

* * *

The downpour outside finally stopped on its own. The clock strike for the ninth hour, and the three persons who were lively conversing at the living room did not realize that the past hour passed by so fast. After Hiroshi dressed back to his already dry uniform, Coach Ryuzaki offered him a ride back to his apartment. Again, the boy couldn't say no for the older woman insisted. It would be dangerous for him, she said. Robbers could fly from the corners, or gangs might unexpectedly beat him into a pulp. What the reason for those things she did not explain further, but Hiroshi knew that even if he protested, he could not get out of the way he wanted to. All in all, the conversation ended with Hiroshi seated on the back seat, Sumire on the driver's seat bidding her granddaughter on the porch that she would be back in a few minutes.

"Be sure to lock the door when I leave, okay?" Sumire shouted when the car's engine started. Sakuno nodded and waved her hand.

"Yes, Baa-chan! See you tomorrow at school, Hiroshi-kun. Thanks again!" Hiroshi nodded his head.

"Off we go then. The doors, don't forget!"

"I understand. Take care!"

And the car rode fast away from the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno turned back to the house with a smile in her face.

The short trip turned silent at first. Hiroshi looked out of the window, his mind filled with some thoughts. Sumire looked at the rear view mirror, then back at the road.

"My granddaughter is pretty, isn't she?"

Hiroshi became distracted for a second, then looked at the person driving the car. He was puzzled at first. Why was she asking him this question?

"You don't have to get distracted, Hiroshi-san. I know you think so too."

He bowed down his head and manage to give her a small nod. He realized that he would never win from this woman.

"I know it's not my position to talk about such things, but my clumsy little granddaughter likes someone very known to me."

_Maybe a try would not hurt. _"Is that so, Ryuzaki-sensei? That's good for her." _Safe and sound comment, I suppose that's what I've just given her._

"Then maybe it's also good for you if you like someone, right?" Sumire smirked, then turned the car to a corner.

"Maybe, sensei." He smiled back.

"You're a nice boy, I see. Take care of my granddaughter, will you, Hiroshi-san?"

Heat rose up to his ears. He really couldn't decipher what this tennis coach wanted, but he knew that he was feeling rather uncomfortable with her mystical words. With a satisfied sigh, he nodded. The complex where he lived finally appeared in front of them. He was home again, alone, finally. He opened the door, and alighted the car.

"Thank you very much for the lift and the dinner, Ryuzaki-sensei."

Sumire shook her head. "Don't mention it. You can visit us again if you want."

Hiroshi bowed down again, then was about to close the automobile's car when the woman on the front seat said one more thing.

"You'll appreciate what I've told you after a few days time." then she winked at him. He smiled in response, then closed the door. The car moved away until it finally disappeared from his sight.

Hiroshi turned towards his home, the smile in his face evident, especially when he entered his room. A picture frame placed on a table greeted his eyes.

"I'm home, Kaa-san."

~oOo~

A/N: That was a long chapter, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Is it right that Ryuzaki Sumire votes for Hiroshi for Sakuno? How about Ryoma, when will he appear again? (RyoSaku fans, don't kill me! The best parts are yet to come! X3) Oh great, the party is nearing! I wanted to finish this one fast! Don't forget the review, or bashing. I like reading them. Chapter five might take a long time, and I wonder myself when will be the next time I'm going to update.


	5. Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis, but I want my share of Kunimitsu Tezuka… sigh. It will never happen, either…**

~oOo~

**A/N: **I'm back, minna-san! Hope that did not take too long. I wanted to update this as soon as possible but as always, there's school or education we have to suffer. Thanks again for the reviews! I hope more would come soon… Truth is, the more I receive the more I am encouraged to continue updating this one. So keep the reviews coming, so even if there's that hell I'll update right away, no matter what! (Hey, raven-eyed-lass, that's getting dramatic). Oh well, off with the story!

~oOo~

_**Fifth Chapter: Surprise**_

Sakuno's voice lessons with Hiroshi started that rainy night and it continued for the next two days, although not in the Ryuzaki residence anymore. Right after the class meeting for the still-needed preparations, Tomoka asked permission from their English teacher if they could use the music room for duet's practice. Suzuhara-sensei nodded a yes and told her he would just tell the music department to let his students use any of the music rooms. After blushing and admiring the older man, she went straight to the classroom where Hiroshi and Sakuno were waiting. She gave a thumbs-up at the two, and off the three went to the music room with their bags, Hiroshi carrying both his bag and Sakuno's, as the guy observed that the petite girl found it hard to walk with his and Tomoka's pace. He also offered to carry Tomoka's bag but the pig-tailed girl refused and only said that she was fine with carrying it.

According to Sakuno, Hiroshi is a good teacher; Hiroshi on the other hand, complimented her and said she was an able and flexible student. But whatever the real reason behind what was happening did not matter; just after five complete rounds of practice for the song, the duet came to master every twist and tune of "Eyes on me." Tomoka was more than awed after hearing the two sing, but it occurred to her that something was still missing.

"That was so dreamy, you two! It was really… excellent! I can't believe your voices blended that well!" she exclaimed as she went beside her best friend after the third round of singing. Sakuno's face beamed with pride and happiness. She knew that when Tomoka makes a comment, it would be almost always real (exceot when she was sarcastic). She smiled at her partner, then at the girl beside her.

"Thanks, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said.

"So, Osakada-san, what do you think?" It was Hiroshi. "Should we add more things to the song number or is the singing fair enough?"

"Now that you mention it Hiroshi-kun, I think I can add a little more spice to this number…" Tomoka started doing her mannerism whenever she would think-eyes closed, eyebrows met, and right hand on her own chin. It was not long afterwards that an idea came up to her.

"The bar scene!"

"The what?" Hiroshi and Sakuno chorused. Evil Tomo-chan then had her matching evil grin on her face, and then put her hand on her hips.

"Let's imagine this scene: You two will be in a bar. Sakuno will be in the stage, as she was the resident singer on that bar, while you Hiroshi-kun, is just some cute-faced guy that will enter the bar. No, wrong. Hiroshi-kun frequents the place, so he's familiar with it."

She saw that she caught the interest of her two companions, so Tomoka kept the laugh from coming out of her lips as the chain of thoughts seeped into her mind. She faked a cough and continued.

"The guy, Hiroshi-kun I mean, will settle himself in a table both near the stage and the counter. He will talk to some friends there, and will mention that he will leave the country for good after a few days. Just in time, the resident singer will sing her last song for the night. She, in this case Sakuno, had long set her eyes on this cute-faced guy that frequents the bar. When she finds out about the guy's situation, she enters the stage and cues that she will sing her favorite song."

"Oh, I see!" Sakuno piped in, her palms pressed together. "That's why it's Eyes on me… and then, what's next, Tomo-chan?"

"I'll tell you. What happens next can be summarized in one whole sentence: Sparks-will-fly-"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno flushed at the way Tomoka said the words.

"Wait, let me finish," Tomoka butted in, "the resulting song number will turn into a duet. Get it now?"

Sakuno felt like she was shrinking again out of embarrassment.

"Sounds fine with me. I think it will warm the audience's heart. How about you, Sakuno-san?" Hiroshi asked his partner for the duet. The braided girl thought that it was not necessary anymore to look at neither Tomo-chan nor Hiroshi-kun to look for an answer. All she needed was to say that she agrees.

"It's… fine with me too. But, who will direct the scene?"

Tomoka shook her head and Hiroshi smiled.

"It's no other than the beautiful and talented girl beside you, of course! But don't expect that I would be that merciful." Tomoka's lips grinned way up to her cheek. Sakuno could only wonder what will be next in line in this sequence of mismatched events.

Meanwhile at the tennis courts, the tennis club was about to start their daily activities. The early students waited for the other members to come after changing into their usual playing clothes. It was just a healthy ten minutes before the call time, and people were not rushing for it was still early. Like the rest, Ryoma proceeded calmly to the locker room where his things were placed. Likewise when he was in middle school, he earned a slot for the regular line-up of players. But unlike in his younger years, he was now respected throughout the school. It's a neat understatement to say that when the name "Ryoma Echizen" was heard in Seigaku, pride soared throughout everyone's heart. Of course, it was not a joke to say that when he was younger, he won four championships at the US and was selected as a player to represent Japan in the US Open more or less two years before present.

Yet, after all these achievements, he had change a little.

Now, he was just tying the laces of his shoes, contented that another afternoon came for him to improve his tennis skills more. All he wanted is to be the best. He didn't really care for his trophies or medals.

"There you are, Echizen!"

The unibrowed he had known for so long appeared behind him. The former was panting, as if he just ran a long distance. Ryoma questioningly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Have you… Have you… seen…Ryu-…Ryuzak-"

Ryoma stood up, finished with his shoes. He opened his bag and took out his signature cap.

"I can't understand why you are stammering. What about the coach?"

Upon taking a very deep breath, Horio stood up straight and started talking straight.

"No, not the coach, the younger Ryuzaki. Have you seen her around? She said I have to return this to her this afternoon."

Ryoma wore his cap and arranged it in place as he was watched Horio take out a notebook.

"No, I haven't seen her."

When he thought of adding the detail that he never saw her since he arrived in Japan, he shook his cap-adorned head. _Wait, he was not asking me that._

"I have to give this notebook today!" Horio stammered then started panicking. The other one just closed his bag and tugged it behind his back as he motioned through the door.

"What's the big deal? You can return that the next time you see her." He turned the knob of the door. Horio ran up to him in no time and started frantically waving the notebook in his hand.

"No, I have to give it NOW!" He panicked, the notebook being mentioned still waved by his hands. As he continued shaking the notebook and Ryoma dismissed the thought of further talking to Mr.5 years-of-tennis-experience, something fell from the notebook. Ryoma picked it up, making Horio dead silent.

"What's this… a letter?"

Horio came back to his senses and realized what exactly was going on. He tried to snatch the piece of paper from Ryoma's hands but he evaded Horio's hands.

"Let's see… A letter," Ryoma flipped open the letter.

"That's not yours! Give it back!" Horio protested as he still tried to retrieve his letter back. The former was ready to read the contents of the letter, as he was as a swift as a fox to evade Horio's desperate hands. He intended to read it out loudly, but kept his mouth shut upon reading the first line.

"Here, it's all yours." He folded the letter neatly and handed it to Horio, to the latter's surprise. Eventually, the unibrowed boy found his composure back and opened the door wide open.

"I'll start searching for her then, thanks for your great help, Echizen!" sarcastically said Horio, with his face all flushed, and ran away. Clutched in his hands were the notebook and the letter that Ryoma was about to read.

"A love letter huh…" Ryoma whispered to himself.

He started walking away from the locker room, tennis bag still slung behind his back. He noted that it was an only a few more minutes before the assembly of the club members and remembered Horio. He shook his head, thankful that this time he would not late so he would not be running laps. Maybe his fate was transferred to some unfortunate unibrowed boy.

"_I wonder why he found her that way. That weak and clumsy Ryuzaki."_

"Closer, Hiroshi. Closer!"

Sakuno wanted to die of out shame. _Do we really have to do such acts? We're just to sing a song, right? Why should I have to do this?_

"Sakuno, your facial expression! Focus your attention on the scene!"

She gulped hard when she saw Hiroshi's face dangerously near her own face, but she managed to sing the last line of the song.

_And you know that you are not dreaming…_

"CUT!"

She was very relieved after hearing the director Tomoka shout the word from her seat.

"There you go, we are done rehearsing what we have brainstormed about just earlier, and looks like everything is subtly perfect. Only a few more rounds and voila! We will be ready for Friday!" The director blabbered excitedly. She looked so excited, Sakuno noted, unlike herself who was feeling rather wearier than usual. She forced a smile to answer her.

"Oh wait, it's getting late. Sakuno, Hiroshi-kun, I'll go ask how much longer are we permitted to use this room, okay?"

"I can do that, Osakada-san. You two girls could stay here." Hiroshi offered while looking at Tomoka. She slightly blushed upon seeing the killer smile the guy was known for, and then waved both of her hands in front of her face.

"NO, Hiroshi-kun. As the director for this scene, and the person who also asked permission earlier, I am the one liable for our practice here." She took hold of his two shoulders and pushed him towards the sofa. The guy then was seated comfortably on the sofa. She then did the same to Sakuno, so it turned out that the two are seated right next to each other at the sofa.

"So, you two, stay here. Besides," Tomoka giggled to herself, "I want to talk again to Suzuhara-sensei! Wait for me, okay?"

And she was gone in a flash, right after the door closed behind her. It really was getting late for it was past six in the afternoon. Evident on the faces of the two left was weariness from the whole day of school and the rehearsals.

"You did great for a first-time actress there, Sakuno-san." Hiroshi started then smiled at her. Sakuno was more at ease now in talking with him, considering the fact that she spent a night of dinner and casual talk with him and Ryuzaki-sensei. She answered with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hiroshi-kun. But to be honest to you, I…"

"Is there something wrong, Sakuno-san?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just that I felt I was messing up with the number."

He considerately patted her head then laughed silently to himself. She became confused as to why he laughed all of a sudden.

"Why are you laughing, Hiroshi-kun? Is there something humorous?"

He stopped laughing and averted his eyes back to her and lingered to look at her face, like she was something strange and unusual.

"Say, Sakuno-san. Would you feel something strange if I..."

Ryoma could not believe that the talk with Seishun Gakuen's principal lasted a century for him (in reality, it lasted for one whole hour). He also could not decipher as to how he managed to survive the long one-sided conversation, or to be more precise, a worthless speech of praise for him. After a long day, he was then headed towards the gates of the school, half-thankful that the day has ended while the other half still thought what had really happened-why he was called out from the last minutes of the tennis practice, why he heard so many sweet praises from that same old man, why he even let his time be wasted with such a silly talk.

_**-Flashback-**_

"That's it for today's activities. Thanks for the hard work, everyone. Till then, see you tomorrow! Freshmen, kindly arrange the equipment before leaving." The coach of the tennis club for high school had appeared on the courts and smiled to himself when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Thanks for your hard work!" Everyone on the courts chorused then started arranging the balls that scattered on the ground. Ryoma was done cleaning his side of the court, and by that time he was just on his way to the locker room to get himself changed.

"Oi, Echizen! How about burgers before going home?" Momo ran a little behind Ryoma. Eiji joined the two while wearing his adorable cat-like smile.

"Yeah, O'chibi! You've been away for some time!" He engaged Ryoma in a headlock, but found difficulty of some sort because the boy who he referred to as Ochibi years ago was now taller than him by three inches flat. "Let's hang-out more often so we could make it up for the lost time!"

"Echizen-kun?" The coach called out to him. Ryoma looked around and saw the coach. Momo and Eiji went straight ahead to the locker room, while the cat-eyed boy immediately went to the person who called him.

"Yes, Coach Yamada?" He politely asked. Yamada-san then smiled; pleased with the way his name was called by the youngest tennis prodigy.

"I just talked to the principal. He asked me if you could pay him visit right now, because your name really made the school proud."

Ryoma wanted to raise an eyebrow, and almost scoffed a "Yes Sir," before bowing and leaving the coach's presence. He went straight to the locker room and sighed. He just wanted to go home and lie in his bed with Karupin's offspring, Karu. Maybe what he wanted will be postponed for a few more hours, he supposed. He had to break free from Eiji and Momo's headlocks yet again while the other regulars laughed first before exiting the room and bidding Eiji and Momo to let go of Ryoma already (yes, the infamous official line-up of Seigaku middle school's tennis club were still regulars too; only Kawamura was not part of their line-up from middle school because he vowed to concentrate on cooking and be the best sushi chef in Japan). Not long after that the two mischievous guys let go of the poor, strangled O'chibi and bid him their farewell that Ryoma trudged towards the principal's room.

"_I hope this will not take too long," _he thought before knocking on the door and saying his name. A gleeful voice then answered him to come inside.

"Echizen Ryoma-kun! Come inside, please. I'm very pleased to meet you in personal, the youngest tennis prodigy who decided to come back to Seishun Gakuen for his studies." A smile welcomed him, and he bowed down a little to show his respect.

"Pleased to meet you too, Principal."

"Oh, take a seat here. I have so many things to tell you…"

_**-End Flashback-**_

It was like a nightmare back there. He did not want praises from everyone. He wanted to be the best, just the best, nothing else. And to be the best, he needed to defeat every strong opponent down there. What was the big deal with that? What more weighed him is the gravity pulling his eyelids forcibly as he tried to remember what sort of talk did the principal talked. Ryoma shook his head. What more if he accepted the ride back home offered to him by the principal? How he was so thankful that he can return home alone. Or at least, not yet.

"Hey, you there! Hold on a second!"

The cat-eyes looked around and saw no other persons roaming the path where he was walking in. Then, he used those orbs he possessed to glare at the figure running towards him. _Not again. _His feet stopped for a while.

"Oh, Echizen-san. I'm sorry for the rudeness." He recognized the man to be the security guard. He didn't answer him; he just sent him a slightly hazardous glare. The man did not notice what Ryoma gave him, to the latter's disappointment.

"Can you please do me favor? You see, it's time for the shift of guard for today, but my fellow security guard seemed to encounter some problems along his way here."

"Then what?" His tact became visibly forgotten, as he ached to sleep in a bed.

"He'll be here in a few more minutes. I can't leave the guard house for long, but I have to inform those who were using the music room that it's time for them to leave."

_Why does it have to be me? _Ryoma grunted a little. "So now I'll go to the music room and just tell those persons who were using the room to leave at once. Is that all, mister?"

The guard then scratched the back of his head. "Just a little favor. Could you please do it, Echizen-san? I'll be in trouble if the principal sees no one on the guard house."

"I'll do it, sir. I'll be going then." He faced away from the person and made his way to the music room, while the man behind him thanked him gratefully. He wanted the day to end._Wonder when this day will end…_

Good thing the music room is the first room he would see as he reached the second floor of the main building. He hastened his steps a little and turned the knob of the door. The door wouldn't budge; it was locked. Why does it have to be locked? He thought there were persons inside. He moved back a few steps and realized that the lights on that room in front of him were turned off. He moved back with more steps and saw the next music room with the lights turned on. Ryoma sighed, and then mentally scolded himself. Of course, there were two music rooms, the previous one he approached earlier being larger than the one he was approaching. He reached the second music room and turned the door's knob.

_This people are really troublesome, making me come back here just to inform them that they have to get out of this darned place._

One, two, three- what she knew next was that her body froze steadily in front of Hiroshi. Her mind refused to comprehend things that caused her to be like this, but she was completely aware of the things happening to her. Her pretty face, with innocent and scared chocolate orbs and quivering lips, now a mere inch away from the boy's face with almost identical features as hers. She couldn't even gulp, for her chin was held by hands too soft for her comfort.

"If I'm close to you like this?"

"_Heaven, send someone… Someone to save me…" _Sakuno prayed in her mind, while she helplessly stared at the chocolate orbs in front of her.

As if on a cue, the doors opened. Hope flickered in her heart, and she automatically promised herself that she would give the tightest hug to Tomoka when they walk home together after the practice. Hiroshi and Sakuno both turned their faces towards the door, with their faces still awkwardly apart. The supposed Tomoka (in Sakuno's point of view) appeared and Sakuno had to blink her eyes hard.

Since when did Tomoka got taller, had a body with an athletic build? "She" even had a white cap on "her" head, wore the standard jacket for a tennis club regular, and cat-eyes that Sakuno thought that hypnotized her for a second and almost made her forget that she had her lips almost kissed by Hiroshi. And what the heck, since when did Tomoka become a guy?

There was a big mistake in it. This person couldn't be Tomoka, of course! On the other hand, it couldn't be the person she admired for years, right? Sakuno had it- her natural, eye-catching blush overcame her face, and she completely forgot about Hiroshi. She would never let this chance to slip away- the chance to welcome the person back to Seigaku. However, her eyes looked at the skirt she was wearing, as she said those words.

"Okaeri nasai, Ryoma-kun…"

~oOo~

A/n: "Okaeri nasai," means "Welcome home." You might ask why I used the Japanese words, but it just looks more appealing and cute- Sakuno saying that to Ryoma is just too cute to be resisted for a RyoSaku fan like me! Ü

Sweet! Chapter five done and rewritten! I'm sorry I have to replace the first edition of this chapter; you guys might protest again and say that the wait was unworthy after I give that cliffhanger. I was just excited when I uploaded that thing. So, my line again: I love your reviews, veryone! Keep them coming! As I said, I'll be updating more often, so don't worry. RyoSaku just rocks. Heehee. X3

And also, I want to add the regulars to the story as minor characters, but I think I can't do that just yet because I'm still new with stories compromised of several characters. Oh well, that would be it. The CCS characters are kept at minimum for the same reason as that of the regulars. Heehee.


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I wish Takeshi-sensei would write another sequel to his magnificent manga though…**

~oOo~

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Got some things to do, but as promised, I'm back with a chapter longer than the rest I've made. I want to punch myself- I dunno why, but, oh well… Let's continue. By the way, don't be surprised by the way Ryoma is acting here... He's not OOC in this; in fact he can be really jealous, like what was shown in the later chapters of the manga or the OVA series. Oops, too much said. Let's continue! ; )

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Sixth Chapter: Confusion**_

Ryoma had to blink for himself.

He just stood there, unsure of what to do or whether he should move at all. In front of him were two persons, a boy and a girl- and it looked like that he opened the room at a wrong time. He needed not to narrow his eyes down on the couple in front of him just to tell what they are up to. What bothered him were the flashes of mental pictures that appeared to him when he saw the two together. Ryoma was really sure that he saw them before- these carbon-copy faces exactly- but couldn't grasp at what exact instance did he perceive such things. And also, there was another thing that bothered him-almost, he insisted to himself- the girl calling him "Ryoma-kun" had some nostalgic feeling to him. He tried to remember who she was, and succeeded. With her dark brown eyes, a pair of braids that hung behind her back and her small face that almost always tinted with a faint pink color, who could go wrong? She was one of the two girls back in middle school that followed the tennis regulars and supported them in their matches. She was the girl who occasionally made him _bento_. She was the girl who once befriended some rival back then and made him- he shouldn't elaborate on that, he scolded himself.

She was his tennis coach's granddaughter. Ryuzaki-

What's her name again? Was it Sumire, or of some sort? No, Sumire always belonged to the older woman.

Sakuno.

Right, he praised himself. The name itself sounded clumsy. It had to be Sakuno.

"Un." He muttered after a second of meditation, and then became satisfied for a reason yet at the same time irritated, though he didn't know why. _Wait, _he thought again, _isn't it that Ryuzaki is a calm and shy person? How come she's here with a guy and it looks like…_

Hiroshi felt the discomfort that hung in the air. His eyes quickly took a look at Sakuno's face, then at her eyes that had their attention focused on the floor. He let go of her chin and prompted himself to speak, or to explain, to this guy who came out of nowhere.

"Sorry to disturb you from what you were doing," Ryoma started when he finally came to his usual self and remembered what he was supposed to do, "but the guard sent me here to tell you that need to leave already."

Hiroshi was rather pleased that he did not need to explain anymore. _People can really be insensitive to what's happening around them, I suppose. _He smiled then answered, "Thanks, man. Our other companion just left to ask up to what time are we permitted to stay in here and practice. Good thing you came and told us ahead."

_Practice what? _Ryoma asked himself inwardly. The awkwardness in the air squeezed out of what was left of the friendly atmosphere when silence prevailed for seconds. Sakuno was still competing with the floor in a staring contest. Yet, she wanted to ask Ryoma so many questions, or if her guts wouldn't allow that, she wanted to ask him at least a question: what did he mean by what he last said? Although she was gawking, she was completely aware of what the two were saying to each other. And to her small relief (or disappointment?), Ryoma didn't mind her being held like that by a guy or questioned what were they doing. _Or maybe, he didn't recognize me. Hey, maybe he didn't remember me anymore…_

Hiroshi had to look back from Sakuno, to the guy who just came inside, then back to his duet partner. He noticed the look in Sakuno's face, and he was pretty sure that he never saw that face of hers before.

"_Sakuno-san… and this guy? I knew it."_

A smirk tinted with a glint of mischievousness replaced the smile he wore.

"Oh, I just remembered. Mister-"

Ryoma frowned a bit when he was called "Mister".

"Don't call me mister; we are like more of the same age."

Hiroshi had to suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry to offend you. What's your name then? Nakayama here. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"Echizen."

"No wonder you look familiar. You are the famous Echizen Ryoma. Am I not right, Echizen-san?"

Ryoma just nodded while his face was getting more irritated.

"Just tell me what you were about to say,"

Sakuno gathered up her courage and raised her head. She acted to be nonchalant and pretended to watch the two as they talked.

"Can the two of us wait in here for a few more minutes?" Hiroshi continued gladly, with him giving emphasis on the words pertaining to him and Sakuno, "You see, our companion left to ask that question I was talking about a while ago, and she left her cell phone here with her other things. We can't go yet until she comes back."

The other guy looked unconvinced.

"We promise to leave this music room as soon as our other companion comes up." Hiroshi promised then looked at the girl beside him.

"Isn't that right, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno was taken back to the reality when she heard Hiroshi spoke to her. And in the abruptness of his words, she blushed furiously.

"Uh, y-yes! That's certainly right… We can't leave until Tomo-chan arrives here."

Ryoma eyed the couple suspiciously then glared at Hiroshi. _Don't tell me you two will continue what you were doing? _Without the least of hesitation, he closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall. He found a little difficulty in doing the latter action so he put his tennis bag on the floor.

"Can't be helped then. I'll wait with you two here." He said passively. Hiroshi and Sakuno looked at each other then at Ryoma. Feeling that she needed to speak for the two of them, Sakuno fixed her eyes on the floor then said to Ryoma that he need not to wait with them. Hiroshi backed up what she said and added that Ryoma's coming to the music room and telling them that they had to leave is a task in itself.

"We don't want to disturb you further, Echizen-san. Besides, it's getting late-"

"It's also my duty to make sure that you people are out of here before I go home." Ryoma cut Hiroshi's words short with a still passive explanation as to why he was still with the two of them. "But you can still continue what you were doing. I'll just wait here."

"Okay then. That was nice of you, Echizen-san." Hiroshi answered with his trademark smile. "But I guess we can't do what we were doing. It's like a secret."

Sakuno looked at Hiroshi and sighed. She couldn't do another thing, could she? She wanted to talk to Ryoma, but her bashfulness got in the way. In the year when they were still first year middle schoolers, it was hard for her to have a decent conversation with him. How much more now that they have grown old only knowing each other by the name, face, and other small basic details? She scolded herself. _Sakuno, grow up. You told yourself that your crush on him was just childish right? Why are you acting this way?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden crashing sound that came from the door. The person she wished to appear before Ryoma came out of the door finally arrived.

"Sakuno, Hiroshi-kun! That's "time's up" for the practice as of the moment." Tomoka almost shouted in her natural loud voice. She put her hand in her hip. "It's time to go home, sweet couple."

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno protested. Hiroshi's smile widened in his face while Ryoma's eyebrows came closer to each other. The braided-hair girl intended to go up to Tomoka and hand her bag but Hiroshi stopped her.

"Your feet, Ryuzaki-san. Remember, please." Hiroshi looked at Sakuno and got Tomoka's bag from her hand. Tomoka gladly reached out for her bag when she noticed the person standing beside the door.

"And who is this…?" she immediately answered herself in horror upon recognition of Ryoma. "Is this really the real thing…? Oh, IT REALLY IS! RYOMA-SAMA!" she shrieked, then went up to Ryoma.

"What were you doing here, Ryoma-sama? Looking for me?" Tomoka excitedly inquired while she peered at his handsome face. "Kyaa! You haven't changed a bit, Ryoma-sama! You're still cool!"

Ryoma did not pay any attention to Tomoka's latter comments. "I told them that they have to leave this place like what the guard said."

"Ooh…" she mused to herself then looked at the two people behind her. "Really huh…"

Ryoma took his bag up and swung it behind his back.

"We're leaving now, as you can see. I'll wait for you outside." Ryoma said before closing the door. Without anymore words, Sakuno, Tomoka and Hiroshi arranged the things before turning off the lights and eventually leaving the music room.

The four persons walked home casually. Tomoka was beside Sakuno, talking about how her second meeting with Suzuhara-sensei went. At first, Tomoka (and Sakuno too, but she didn't want to admit it) wanted to talk with Ryoma but as usual, Ryoma was aloof and cold with her, so Tomoka gave up on him. Hiroshi didn't mention a word after they left the school, but his smile was still evident in his face. Ryoma was- well, he stayed the way he was when he was around the two girls. He didn't feel like talking to Hiroshi either because, to start with, he wasn't really friendly. The walk until the pedestrian crossing was only noisy because of Tomoka's gushing.

The four finally reached the pedestrian crossing, and they had to part ways by then in order to get home.

"You go that way too, Hiroshi-kun, right?" Tomoka asked the tall guy as she pointed at the direction to Sakuno's house. Hiroshi nodded in response. "Then you two will walk home together. Take care of each other, see you tomorrow!" Ryoma glared at Hiroshi and Sakuno before turning his heel to leave. He had already walked a few paces from Tomoka, Sakuno and Hiroshi when he heard Tomoka's voice calling him from behind. He looked back at the pig-tailed girl.

"I didn't know you were headed this way home too, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka managed to say when she was beside Ryoma. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Always was."

"You'll walk me home, Ryoma-sama? Wow, that was sweet of you! I'm so happy, Ryoma-sama! You're really walking me-"

"I never said that."

"But you're doing it already!" Tomoka laughed.

"I've got no intention to do such a ridiculous thing."

"Ryoma-sama! You're really cool! So cool…" Tomoka tried to be sarcastic but she was just too happy thinking that her idol was walking beside her. Tomoka's eyebrow arched slightly when an idea popped into her head.

"Say, Ryoma-sama, why were you with the couple in the music room a while ago?"

"I had to do a favor of telling them they had to leave, didn't I tell you that?"

Tomoka's grin came unnoticed by Ryoma as the latter was not looking at her.

"But why did you have to stay there? I mean, you can tell them and just go."

Ryoma started to become irritated by Tomoka's questions so he did not answer her.

"Ryoma-sama?"

"It's my responsibility."

Tomoka's face grimed a little. _Ryoma-sama sure is snobbish before, but not this way. _She looked ahead and saw that her house was just a block now from where there were.

"Ryoma-sama, I hope to see you tomorrow again! You seemed to be in a bad mood today, as I can see. Maybe you'll cool off a li'l tomorrow. See ya!"

Tomoka ran a little away from him and finally disappeared. Ryoma continued his trudge to home, but Tomoka's words left him a little disturbed for a while.

"_I don't know why I had to stay there either. Darn."_

It was night again at the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno was lying on her bed while hugging her pillow. Her grandmother was fast asleep now on her room, so the lights outside were lit off.

_I can't sleep. _She thought. She usually was off to dream land by nine in the evening, but the clock registered that it was already ten and she hadn't felt close to being sleepy. She tossed and turned with her eyes shut, desperate to catch some sleep. However, she failed to do so. Her body was really tired, but her mind still thought and thought that she just wished she could turn her mind off like her PC's CPU. Realizing that she couldn't really fall asleep by just lying flat on her bed, Sakuno raised herself and got the receiver of the phone placed on the side table.

"I hope she's still awake," she whispered to herself before dialing Tomoka's number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the other end of the line. Sakuno's face lightened up.

"Tomo-chan! It's Sakuno. I'm glad you're still up."

"Sakuno?" the other voice answered in a little surprise. "Now I'm the one surprised you are still up. Why'd you call in this late hour?"

Sakuno shrugged her head then leaned her back on her bed. "I can't sleep. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just need someone to listen to me now. Do you mind?"

Tomoka, who was sitting on her bed, laughed. "What can I do? You already woke me up before I even start dreaming… C'mon, spill it. I bet it's about Hiroshi-kun, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry…" Sakuno sheepishly murmured, "But it's troubling me. And it's not about Hiroshi-kun."

"Then what's it about. Ryoma-sama?"

Tomoka heard Sakuno's sigh. "Yes, it's about him."

It was Tomoka's turn to sigh. "You still like him, right?"

Sakuno nodded in agreement before murmuring a yes. She then heard Tomoka laugh.

"What's making you not sleepy then? I knew that you like him since ages ago."

Sakuno then got a lock of her chocolate-tinted hair and played with it in her free hand. "I want to move on from that feeling, Tomo-chan." She finally said, her tone dead serious. She expected the girl from the other line to be surprised, but unexpectedly, Tomoka didn't shout "WHAT?" nor even gasp.

"What made you think like that, huh Sakuno?" Tomoka's tone lightened and her smile grew wide. How she was relieved that Sakuno couldn't see her right now. And she was also thankful that they were talking about this matter this very night. She already expected for this topic to be discussed, although not as early as now.

"Well, Tomo-chan, I…"

"C'mon, continue. I'm listening."

The tears in Sakuno's eyes almost fell down to her cheeks but she tried hard not let those fall while she was still talking to Tomoka. She bit her lip hard.

"I know these feelings will never be returned back to me."

Tomoka rolled her eyes. _If you only saw how Ryoma-sama reacted to my question a while ago. _"Sakuno, I'm not the best counselor you have but I've got one good advice to give you about that matter." She then heard Sakuno stop sniffling.

"Don't be too bitter about it."

"To-tomo-chan…?" Sakuno uttered, unsure if her voice was steady enough when she said it.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka said gleefully, as if trying to remove the tension and sadness in the air. "Listen, and do it carefully."

Sakuno smiled to herself. _Here comes Tomoka again, she's sometimes childish but when it comes to this she's a whole lot more mature. Tomoka became a woman while I still remained as a girl._

"Liking someone is one of the best feelings a girl can feel throughout her life. Hey, that goes for the boys too, but what I'm telling you is based from my own experience. I can assure you that." Tomoka proudly told her friend on the telephone. "Sometimes, it does not matter if the person you like feels the same way for you, but…"

Tomoka stopped for a while. _Whew, I almost slipped. What am I telling her?_

"… Who the hell cares? If you decided to confess to him and he rejects you, then it's his loss. You hear that? It's his big loss, not yours."

Sakuno scoffed then laughed by the way her friend said her advice.

"Tomo-chan… You're really a great friend. I can't thank you enough!" Sakuno genuinely said, her eyes free from tears of bitterness.

"Why? From making you laugh while you cry there in your room?"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Fine, fine. One more thing, before I forget. You know why I volunteered you to sing for the acquaintance party?"

That got her attention. Sakuno wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks then asked her the real reason why. For two days to be exact, Sakuno thought that Tomoka did that for one shallow reason- but now she thought she was wrong.

"For some reason, I knew that you wanted to move on from your crush on Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said to her like it was some ordinary fact. Sakuno's jaw dropped.

"And so the first step in doing that, if you really wanted to continue with your wish, is to dedicate your song for him in front of a huge crowd." The girl with a mole in one of her cheeks said. Sakuno still didn't answer; she thought, _where's the logic in that?_

"You understand, don't you?"

Sakuno shook her head. "Tomo-chan…"

"I'll tell you why some other time. Sakuno, I'm really sleepy… let me rest, okay? See you tomorrow. Good night!"

And Tomoka hung up. Sakuno disappointingly put down the receiver of the phone back. She wondered why Tomoka just hung up when their real conversation was just about to start. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost eleven in the evening.

"Eleven?" she couldn't believe her eyes. She got her pillow back into her arms and closed her eyes tightly. She had to sleep. School and practice tomorrow demanded energy. Not after a few more minutes that her eyelids shut close and she silently drifted to sleep.

Back at Tomoka who looked exasperated after the conversation, she was now in her bed, thinking.

"Tomorrow will be a long day… and so was this night. Good luck with our mission, Hiroshi-kun."

And she closed her eyes to sleep.

The days came swiftly, and now it was a Thursday, just a whole day more before the most-awaited acquaintance party. The classes after lunch were cancelled in consideration for the acquaintance party the next day. Every class was busy for their own final preparations, as each has a number to present for the party. Not only do they have to present for the said event, they also have to get ready for the auditorium's arrangement, food, each person's dress, etc.

As for Section 1, they were just relaxing by the time the other classes were working on their final preparations. There was an exception, however: the people included in the song number still went on with their practice. If this committee only included three persons when they started, now it included almost all the members of the class-there was a few for the extras to be included in the bar scene, a few more to manage the mini-stage where the song is to be performed on, and the rest were in charge of the props, costumes, sounds, among others. The practice of these many persons was not as orderly as like when only Tomoka, Sakuno, and Hiroshi did it, but Tomoka- being the bossy and leader figure she was, pulled it out perfectly. Now, for the "finishing touches" (as Tomoka called it), the whole group would have to practice altogether- with the music, of course.

While Tomoka lectured the others who will act as extras, Sakuno and Hiroshi were given enough time to practice by themselves. Everyone was in the music room, but the duet was situated on the far end of the room, beside the place where the grand musical instruments were placed.

"That'd be enough for now, Ryuzaki-san. Great, just great. You're always improving."

"Thanks, were great, as usual."

The two seated themselves at the sofa nearby. Hiroshi ran a hand over his locks then looked at Sakuno who leaned her back on the sofa and closed her eyes. A faint color came to his cheeks.

"Ryuzaki-san, would you mind talking to me for a while?" Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Hiroshi. She still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable whenever she's close to him- it reminded her of what happened yesterday.

"N-no Hiroshi-kun, I don't mind." She stuttered at first, but managed to calm herself down and talk to him like before. Hiroshi then gave her his trademark smile.

"I just want to give a comment, though this one might offend you. Don't worry, I'm just giving my opinion for the better…"

Sakuno just nodded her head. Hiroshi continued.

"I think you take things too seriously… Ryuzaki-san."

"I do..?" She asked amusingly. Hiroshi looked at her.

"Yes, you do."

She searched her memories of her being like that (as Hiroshi told her) but found none that she could use as evidence for herself to believe the boy beside her.

"You might ask how, Ryuzaki-san." Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders a little when he saw Sakuno nod her head.

"Say, yesterday… you thought I'm going to do it…" Blood rushed harshly to his ears, and that happening surprised himself.

"You're going to do what, Hiroshi-sensei?" Now Sakuno watched the others practice- Tomoka was armed with a large paper fan and it kept the others from fooling around. Inside, Sakuno was in a conflict with her thoughts but she kept that to herself. Hiroshi almost blamed himself for bringing his topic up. He ran a hand over his locks again. _Just say it like you used to, this is for the better of everything, remember?_

"That I will kiss you?" he asked straightforwardly. She who hadn't recovered from the weariness yet suddenly found herself burning with embarrassment.

"No, I didn't, Hiroshi Nakayama-kun! The thought never crossed my mind!" came the outburst from her. She said it loud enough that Tomoka's "students" looked at her in surprise.

"Sakuno, Hiroshi-kun, you okay there?" Tomoka asked them then pointed her fan at them. "Keep your voices down, if you won't mind."

Sakuno's face burned while Hiroshi's was that of a smiling one.

"See?"

The braided-hair blinked in bewilderment. The usual smile of the guy beside him widened.

"Oh, I see now… I'm so sorry, Hiroshi-sensei… It was so ill-mannered of me to shout at you."

"No, not a problem. Actually, that helped you release that bomb inside you."

Sakuno flushed. _Even Tomo-chan didn't make me act like this. But Ryoma always did- well, he hated the sight of my long hair and my poor form in tennis._

"But Hiroshi-kun, no, Hiroshi-sensei," Sakuno started, feeling ashamed, "why did you point that out?"

"Simple," Hiroshi fixed his gaze at the grand piano situated at the other corner of the room, "Talents must never be vanished by mere weaknesses,"

"You mean Coach, I have talents…for these things?"

"Yeah…" he became too absorbed in his staring at that while speaking his thoughts. "You have great potential- you have the voice, even though you're not making everyone hear it yet; you have the looks-" Sakuno raised an eyebrow at this comment, "of an actress, of a lead actress to be concise, and lastly-"

"Coach, what is it?" Sakuno almost chided, acting not to be flattered by the previous comments.

"You have the will to act, but something inside you stops you from doing so. Maybe you are too conscious of what other people will say if they see you, a bashful girl, would capture the stage and-"

"I really wanted…"

Hiroshi looked at her. Sakuno was more of talking to herself than to Hiroshi. She was smiling bitterly.

"… to gain confidence…'cause if I do have that thing, I think…"

He never saw her that serious and the sight of her flabbergasted him. _Kaa-san…_

"I think that maybe, maybe I'll stop being a burden to the persons around me… at least…"

She paused for a moment. She was too absorbed that she didn't notice Hiroshi staring at her in disbelief. In Hiroshi's mind, pictures of her mother came one after another- his mother smiling, his mother frowning over a small wound he got, his mother crying silently to herself during night time. Her image, sad, bitter, yet forcing a smile, was reflected here on the girl beside him.

_I have fallen… Kaa-san, I've fallen._

"It has always been like that. I wanted to become stronger, to be independent, I want to be…" she continued. Hiroshi woke himself up and smiled genuinely to himself.

"That's why I'm telling you now this thing," he tapped her on the shoulder, making her stop short and the bitter smile on her face disappear just like the way Hiroshi wanted to.

"I'll help you reach your goal or dream, if that's what you call it, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno looked at him again with the bitter grin. "I appreciate it, Hiroshi-sensei. Though I hate being like this for the time being.

He shook his head. "I have something to correct. You are not a burden, Ryuzaki-san."

_Trying to comfort me again sensei? _"You can call me Sakuno, Coach."

"All right then, Sakuno-san. Understand everything I tell you next. Get it?"

"I understand," she answered gleefully, "Hiroshi-sensei!"

Tomoka called out to them. "Now we're set for the general practice. Sweet couple, come over here we need your voices and acting!"

Sakuno smiled shyly at Hiroshi, which surprised the latter a little. Whenever Tomoka called them like that, she would protest with a blush. But now…

"_Maybe I should start acting grown up now. Calling us a sweet couple isn't as bad as I think. Hiroshi always comforts me, always, always…"_

~oOo~

Chapter 6 done! I'm so happy… One more chapter before the most awaited party. Everyone's invited!

A/N: Tomoka will play a major role in this story. I grew tired of reading stories where she's JUST Sakuno's nosy and noisy friend, so here I'm giving her a brighter spotlight. She might be a little OOC (I'm sorry for doing that, but I though it would be more unrealistic if Sakuno finds another friend as trustworthy as Tomoka, isn't it? Besides, they are already fifteen years old…), but if you're curious of what's really in her mind, then might as well read the latter chapters which I will post soon. If you don't mind, please leave me a short review. Thanks for taking time reading this, everyone!


	7. So In Preparation

**Chapter 7: So In Preparation**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama by Konomi Takeshi. Not me.**

~oOo~

A/N: At last, I'm back from the dead! This holiday- break-work would surely be not a waste because as promised, I'm continuing this fiction with a very long chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this lengthy chapter seven (this is my gift for all you there), here goes!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Seventh Chapter: So In Preparation...**_

He tugged his shoulder bag behind his back and walked a few steps before halting in front of his house. He reached the handle for opening the gate and sighed. Chilly autumn wind blew his black locks glowing with green hue, and he sighed once more, this time the sigh he made was matched with the furrowing of his eyebrows.

_That darned party, ruling over the things that I wanted to do. Why should that even take place anyway?_

He was now inside their huge, old Japanese-style residence. Yes, the wind is cool and soothing there; the atmosphere was heavenly-like- but, Ryoma was not affected by such environmental beauty. He'd rather go to the old tennis street place and smash tennis balls to somehow relieve his annoyance. But first things first, he'd deposit his school bag, get changed, then head straight to the place.

"I'm home."

Nanjirou, who was almost drooling at the images he neared his face to, became distracted when he heard his son walk in front of him. Ryoma wanted to somehow nag his father for doing such thing, namely, reading that "magazine" all day long.

"_Oyaji_, don't you have other better things to do besides looking at those stuff?"

Nanjirou readily hid his precious magazine. "Ryoma my son, you're home early!" Nanjirou pretended to act innocently, as he used that sweet sing-song voice to displease Ryoma. As usual, he succeeded with his act.

"And why are you early, may I ask you, Ryoma-sama? Got tired of watching high school girls with their cute, little skirts? Oh, it must be heaven to be a high school guy again and watch those high school girls clad in their school uniform and with the wind…"

"Stop talking about me like I'm you, _baka Oyaji_," Ryoma shot back at his father who almost let the magazine he was 'reading' be thrown away because of his surprise. _This stupid son of mine is getting grumpier than the usual, eh?_

"Afternoon practices were canceled because of some acquaintance party for the freshmen so I don't have any more reason to stay at school."

Nanjirou's face beamed with happiness and curiousness.

"AN ACQUAINTANCE PARTY?" he loudly asked, making Ryoma's ears to hurt. "Can I join, can I join too, Ryoma-sama?"

Ryoma stared in disbelief at his father, who was now a little older when one would examine his face. Some tiny wrinkles were on his face, and the face appeared mature as a whole. Nonetheless, he still retained his old habits and most especially, his style in playing the sport tennis. Of course, his habits included the things that he fancied doing most of the time- reading perverted magazines and teasing his son whenever he could.

Ryoma just told his father that he didn't have anything to do today, did he not? Nanjirou grinned to himself. It was just another perfect chance to have some fun.

"You can go there on my behalf if you want," the tennis prince said matter-of-factly to his father as he made his way to the stairs, "but I do wonder if the old, perverted audience would be permitted at that event."

Nanjirou's right eyebrow twitched when he felt something furry rub his back and also when he heard Ryoma about the "comment."

"What are you taking about, my dear son Ryoma?" the older man scratched his head, "I'm a perfectly decent man with fair manners and-"

The tiny fur ball-like thing ran away from Nanjirou then jumped towards Ryoma, who caught it by surprise with his open arms.

"Karu…?" Ryoma affectionately cuddled the little kitten in his arms. Karu purred softly, as if to answer that she missed her master. The little fur ball was the offspring of the late Karupin, who died a year before. She was an exact replica of the former cat only that was smaller.

"You have eaten Karu, haven't you?" Ryoma asked, the annoyance in his face replaced by a smile pertaining towards his pet. A small meow was heard as an answer.

Ryoma went up the stairs after the small Karu jumped down from his arms and followed him to his room.

"_Oi_, Ryoma! We haven't finished talking yet!" Nanjirou called from below before the teenager reached his room. "Is the acquaintance party you are talking about a beach party? You know, it's chilly today and…"

"I'll get changed and head to the tennis street place. Talk to yourself if you want," came the reply then a shutting close of the door was heard. Nanjirou could only scratch the back of his neck.

_What's wrong with that brat? Getting fussy over small things and all… This isn't fun anymore!_

He decided to get back to his reading when he came up with an idea. Just as then he was smiling evilly that his wife, Rinko, arrived with her grocery bags and another woman by her side. The woman was younger than Rinko, about twenty four years of age, and also beautiful. Her long black hair moved with her as she walked towards the living room while carrying some luggage.

"We're home," chorused the two women. Nanjirou eyed the younger woman before recognizing who she was.

"Nanako-chan! So you did follow us after just a few months!" the man said gleefully. Nanako smiled at his uncle.

"I missed our country, _Oji-san_."

"Nanjirou, help Nanako with her luggage, will you?" Rinko asked of her husband while she arranged the grocery bags on the kitchen's table. Nanjirou readily remembered Ryoma upstairs and so he jumped out of his sitting place, carried the luggage as swift as he could towards the kitchen, then dragged Rinko Nanako towards the kitchen as well. He signaled the two women to come closer.

"Do me a favor, will you?" the man whispered as he eyed the stairs, "Ryoma's upstairs, and I'm planning to talk with him privately about… well, life and some other things… Don't you think it's interesting to listen to Ryoma talk about those stuff?"

The two women eyed Nanjirou.

"What?"

"No wonder Ryoma hates you…" Rinko said rather to herself, and the younger woman had to suppress her laughter. Rinko's husband heard it anyway.

"Just for once, do me the favor of staying quite at the corner while I talk to my son… Please, pretty please?" Nanjirou pleaded at the two, "You can eavesdrop if you want… but I have something very interesting to ask him that YOU won't dream of missing!"

Before the two could complain further, the three persons downstairs heard the door in Ryoma's room opened. Nanjirou winked at the two before hurrying to his previous place at the living room and sat on where his magazine was thrown at.

Not later then that Ryoma, with Karu by his side of course, went down the stairs, his shoulder carrying his sports bag. Nanjirou faked a cough and sat in the Indian-style position. He called his son with a serious voice.

"Do you think we should really agree to him?" Rinko whispered to Nanako who was beside her, "he's really into something, Nanako-chan."

"Let's just see what _Oji-san _will do, _Oba-san_." Nanako replied to her anxious aunt while still suppressing the laugh which threatened to come out anytime.

Ryoma went towards his father. His mood was lighter now, although confusion was all over his face.

"I thought I heard _Kaa-san's _and Nanako-_neesan's _voice…" Ryoma murmured to himself while prompting himself to sit, "Is _Kaa-san _not home yet?"

"Ah, it was the… phone, yes, the phone!" Nanjirou nervously answered, eyeing the phone near the both of the two. "Nanako-chan called earlier saying that she'll be arriving this afternoon from the States! Ahahaha! Don't you just love it? Our family will be having our reunion tonight!"

Ryoma just suspiciously looked at him and Nanjirou couldn't help but feel a sweat drop from his forehead.

"That's why I called your _Kaa-san,_ telling her that Nanako-chan will be home today so she better buy more fish for a small feast tonight!"

"Eh..?" Ryoma looked away from the old man, "really…"

"I am telling the truth, young man!" Nanjirou protested as he stood up, revealing the magazine below him. Upon seeing the obscene magazine, Rinko almost flew towards Nanjirou. The good thing was that her niece Nanako was there to pull her aunt down. Their eavesdropping was still unveiled. On the other hand, Nanjirou flushed before seating back down-on his magazine.

"Then why don't we fetch Nanako-neesan at the airport?"

"That was sweet of him…" it was Nanako's turn to whisper to her aunt. Mrs. Echizen smiled at her niece.

"Well, uh… she doesn't want to disturb us further… that was what she said on the phone! And she also mentioned that she wanted to surprise us with a… something so she wouldn't want us to fetch her…" the renewed Samurai scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously. _Crap, he's asking too much questions!_

"I'd start believing you if you started to become a believable man." Ryoma shook his head in disapproval before standing up. Sensing what his son would do, Nanjirou faked another cough before saying out loudly -

"_Seishounen_! How come you're leaving so early? I'm actually inviting you to talk with me… We haven't talked man-to-man for years, my dear son!"

"What's up with you, _Oyaji_?" Ryoma asked in return as he made his way to the porch. "I can't remember you being like that… why don't you just continue reading 'your thing?'"

_He's really pushing it… this brat! _"Let's have a deal. A serious match after we talk. How about that, Ryoma, huh?"

The fifteen-year-old paused from tying his shoelaces. That caught his attention. He has not seriously played with his father since their return from America. To be honest to himself, the last time he played with his father, he was so close to beating his father- so close that he was _very_ frustrated after their match. It was rare for his father to ask for a serious tennis match…_Hn, what's up with him today?_

"Alright, a deal. Just make sure you'll be dead serious when we play after your talk with me." Ryoma said as he removed his shoes. Nanjirou's grin was then plastered on his face.

_That's right, Ryoma… be a good boy. I'll whip you lose again when we play later._

Nanjirou waited for his son to sit in front of him before he decided to start the conversation. Karu then again appeared, purring non-stop to Ryoma. The tennis prodigy then took the kitten and placed it in his lap. The two women on the kitchen neared their ears as close as they could so they wouldn't miss a detail on what the two were talking.

"So, Ryoma-sama!" Nanjirou started with the all-too-familiar-high-pitched voice, the same voice one would hear from shrieking fan girls, "What's up with life? Got any girlfriend by now?"

The irritation came back to Ryoma's face once again.

"None," came the blunt answer from the feline-eyed boy.

"None?" Nanjirou was bewildered. He went towards Ryoma and grabbed his neck by his arm, "oh c'mon Ryoma, don't be shy! You can tell me the truth… we are alone here!"

"_Nanjirou… you…" _Rinko could only think of words but she did not let them escape her lips.

"Stop it…_Oyaji_… c-can't breathe…"

Nanjirou gladly released his son from his grip. "I don't believe it. You know those infamous rumors about tennis stars being irresistible beings?" He proceeded to ruffle Ryoma's hair, "and considering you as my son, and you don't have a girlfriend! What a shame! You're already fifteen years of age!"

And after all those things Nanjirou told and did to his son, he went back to his seating place and saved his laugh. But then, he saw his son's face and cannot resist the temptation of laughing. The samurai burst out laughing.

That was more than enough for Ryoma's ego to take. If his father hadn't promised a serious match with him, he would really walk out from this talk with his stupid father. But for now, he still could take a little teasing.

"What's so funny if I do not have the thing you're asking? I don't care about those women or girls. What they only do is shout and cheer or cheer and shout, and if they aren't satisfied they will come chase you and-"

"So girls do chase you?" Nanjirou teasingly inquired.

"Why are you asking me these things, anyway?" Ryoma asked back, at the same time changing the subject, "Are you just here to annoy me to non-extent or what?"

His father patted Ryoma's shoulder, "Don't be too grumpy. It's just the ice breaker, Ryoma-sama! You should lighten up, you know?" But then, Nanjirou thought that what they were talking about should be the main topic of this talking thing. "Okay then, just tell me about that party. Formal, semi-formal, or informal?"

"Formal, they say."

"Do you plan to go at that event?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a total waste of time."

"Do you think so?"

"Would I tell you it's a waste of time if I didn't mean it?"

Nanjirou sighed. _Rinko should teach this one to socialize._

"What party is that, Ryoma?" Rinko finally appeared to the father and son, and behind her is Nanako. Both of them entered through the porch to look as if they had just arrived complete with the grocery bags of Rinko and luggage of Nanako.

"_Tadaima_," Nanako murmured then smiled at the two men.

"Rinko, Nanako-chan, welcome back home! My goodness, I didn't know you'd be back so early, Nanako-chan!"

"I was so excited to go home back to Japan, _Oji-san_." replied Nanako, mimicking what she just said earlier when she arrived- at the real time.

The scheme of the three elders inside the house was still unrevealed to Ryoma, but if he looked closer at his elders, he would see the forced smiles and sweatdrops in their faces. However, he was too busy thinking yet of another problem. The bad thing was that his mother heard about this party, and if that was his mother we were talking about- yes, she was one of the fussy mothers, indeed- he could guess what would happen on Friday night.

He thought that he could not longer escape especially that his older cousin Nanako came home, too. Those two would team up… there'd be nightmare. He could already hear the fore shocks of what he did not want to see, hear or even imagine.

"Oh, so it's a formal event… Nanako-chan, could you please help me tomorrow? We'll buy Ryoma a new coat. His coat is too short for him now."

"I'm more than glad to help, _Oba-san_."

"Good thing Nanjirou has his own sources of news."

"Wait, I don't have any intention of attending that party, _Kaa-san_!" Ryoma protested, but his mother and his cousin were busy planning things ahead.

"I won't attend that even if you force me too."

That made the two women to look at Ryoma.

"But why, Ryoma-san?" asked Nanako, and Rinko had the same sentiments.

"I just don't feel like going there."

After a split-second, Rinko and Nanako took each of Ryoma's hand each in their own hands. He looked at them and guess what? They were pleading, complete with teary puppy eyes.

"Wha-what are you two up too?"

"Puleeeaaasssse, Ryoma-kun?" Blink, blink of two beautiful, teary eyes. "Attend the party for us, please, Ryoma?"

He sighed in defeat. He glanced at his father who was snickering behind him.

"_I've got a feeling these was all his doing. That baka oyaji…!"_

* * *

"Thank you, Sakuno." Sumire and Tomoka said to her as she gave them their tea.

She deposited the tray she had just used at the kitchen before going back to the living room. The other two were sipping their tea and waiting for her. She sat herself beside her best friend.

"So, Tomoka…" Sumire started after getting her teacup on the table, "you're here to discuss about the acquaintance party things. What are they about?"

Although Tomoka was used to Sumire's presence, she hadn't felt very used to the aura from the famous tennis coach. She was still scared of her- not all of the times, actually, but during the times when she asked questions about serious things, she would make her voice as clear and polite as she could.

"Sakuno, tell your grandmother…" whispered Tomoka as she nudge Sakuno with her elbow. The braided-hair girl understood what her friend wanted.

"Anou, _Obaa-chan_…" Sakuno explained, but she couldn't control how the muscles in her hand jerk, "Remember last night when Hiroshi-kun told you about the party, the performance, and the singer stuff...?"

"Uh-huh… What about it?" Sumire sipped tea from her cup.

"Well… uh… You never heard about the part that… I'm the one… performing for that party in a gown, have you?"

Tomoka almost burst into laughter upon witnessing Sumire about to spit the liquid she just drank.

"What? A dress? NO, A GOWN! You never told me last night!"

"Well , uh, Ryuzaki-_sensei_… We were so busy with the practice…" Tomoka initiated to explain things, "that we forgot about the costumes…"

Sumire found her usual aura and coughed. She looked at the two high school girls.

"The party will be tomorrow in the evening, if my memory is not failing me right now."

The two girls nodded meekly. They held each other's hand while getting ready for the old woman to continue.

"You've got any idea for the costume of my granddaughter, Tomoka?"

"Uh, Y-yes! In fact," Tomoka released Sakuno's hand and got the all-too familiar notebook from her bag, "everything is settled, Ma'am!"

Sumire's face really lightened up. "Really! Come over here and show me what's written in there." Tomoka gladly went to Sumire's side and winked at Sakuno. The older woman read everything written on the notebook.

"You sure everything is fit for Sakuno?"

"Yes, ma'am! I've planned everything ahead… Look here- here's the dress, the pumps, the accessories…"

Sakuno watched the two as they engage in a conversation they were both interested. Momentarily, she would hear "That's great! I liked this for her!" and "Oh, thank you, Ryuzaki-sensei! It took all my passion to come up with this!" from the two and a drop of sweat would come out from the side of her face.

"Obaa-chan and Tomo-chan… are both vain…" she whispered to herself.

Finally, when the two were finished, Sumire stood up and Tomoka did the same. Sakuno was so absorbed in listening to the two that she didn't notice they were already done.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head to my favorite shop! It's been ages since I've taken time to be glamorous. Bring your notebook, Tomoka."

"Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Tomoka grinned.

"And, Sakuno,"

"Yeas, _Baa-chan_?"

"Don't protest if I want you to be the most beautiful girl that night, alright? My daughter would scold me to no extent if I did not do my best to make you the prettiest."

"Huh…? What are you talking about _Baa_-"

Tomoka grabbed her hand again and the two followed Sumire to the garage where the car was parked.

"C'mon! No but's, we'll handle this just don't protest."

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

At the dress shop…

"Welcome! Oh, Ryuzaki-san! It's been long since we've met again… What brings you here?" A stout woman who was standing behind a mannequin smiled at Sumire, Sakuno, and Tomoka. They entered the cozy dress shop with different shimmering gowns displayed all over the place. Tomoka's eyes glistened with awe, and so did Sakuno. Sumire answered the woman by showing a notebook. Shimizu-san, the seamstress, feasted her eyes on whatever was written on the pages.

"For a formal party. Can you do it, Shimizu-san?"

"Magnificent designs! Who will be wearing the first gown?"

"It's my granddaughter, Shimizu-san."

Shimizu-san looked at Sakuno.

"My goodness! Is that your granddaughter!" the chocolate-eyed girl faced the seamstress and bowed. "She has grown a lot since I've made a _yukata _for her. But then, that's perfect! How about the next gown?"

"It's for me!" Tomoka piped from behind.

"Excellent! So, when will you need these?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Shimizu the seamstress dropped her jaw.

"Can you do it, Shimizu-san? You know you're the only one I can rely on with these things." Sumire seriously said. "I'll double the price if you want."

"Err… wait a moment please, Ryuzaki-san."

The seamstress peered at the two young girls and left towards the storage room. She returned to them while carrying two gowns- the other one a sparkling yellow in color with black beads dotting the gown in a pretty rose pattern, the other one a grand white with the same sparkling effect as that of the previous gown.

"Can these masterpieces of mine do for these two young beautiful girls, Ryuzaki-san?" Shimizu-san held up the pretty things for the three to see and examine. Tomoka and Sakuno went closer to Shimizu-san.

"Shimizu! Just like the good 'ol days… You never fail to surprise me with your masterpieces!" Sumire touched the gowns with her hands. "Let's ask the young ladies in here."

"So, Sakuno, Tomoka?"

"By the way, this yellow one is for this lady in high pigtails." Shimizu pertained to Tomoka, who woke up from her 'dream.' "While for your grand daughter, this white one should fit her well."

Sakuno could not believe her eyes. It was like a dream. This thing in front of her… She just dreamt that one day she'd be wearing dresses like that- she'd be a princess in a kingdom with a prince and-

"KYAAAH! I LOVE IT, SHIMIZU-SAN! I REALLY, REALLY DO!" Tomoka shrieked with her pure fan girl voice. "Can I try it on, can I?"

Sumire and Shimizu-san smiled at her. "Go ahead. The fitting room is right there."

"Yay!" Tomoka hopped happily. She forgot about Sakuno.

"Sakuno, why not try the white one?" Sumire asked her grand child.

"Uh…" Sakuno shook her head to wake herself up from her imagination, the action which was misinterpreted by the older women. Shimizu-san frowned a little.

"Don't you like it, darling?" the seamstress asked her. Sakuno realized what she had done so she quickly explained herself.

"N-no! You misunderstood me, Shimizu-san. I really liked it so much that I was mesmerized by its elegance…"

Shimizu smiled in appreciation of her work. She pushed Sakuno gently towards the other fitting room then handed her the masterpiece.

"Try to unbraid your hair, okay? I'll just see what hair style would fit you with that gown." She was left behind, the curtain then closed. Sakuno smiled to herself.

"_I could be a princess on my own... even for just a night..."_

"No, not that one!"

"Just try it on, Ryoma!"

"Never."

"How about this, _Oba-san_?"

"Fits right! Ryoma, how about this one?"

"Whatever. I want to leave as soon as possible. Take what you want."

Rinko and Nanako looked at each other and giggled. Lots of girls who were roaming the department store that time looked at Ryoma and blushed. Some of them shared gossips, and then looked at the tennis prince. Obviously, Ryoma did not want the attention he was getting that night.

"Let's hurry, _Oba-san_. Ryoma-kun doesn't want to be embarrassed."

"Yes, I've got the same idea. I'll purchase this one now."

~oOo~

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this one. -smiles- Now, on with the answers to the reviews, I'd say that you should read the next chapters to find out why are there more HiroSaku moments established than RyoSaku moments. This chapter is a late present for the holidays. Be back next time!


	8. The Party Starter

**Chapter 8: The Party Starter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat over and over again that this wonderful work was not mine, is not mine, and will never be mine? –sobs- Tennis no Oujisama/Prince of Tennis is Konomi Takeshi-sensei's.**

~oOo~

A/N: Sorry for the late update yet again. Busy life, easy come, easy go. I know you're itching to go read the continuation so I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy reading!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Eight Chapter: The Party Starter**_

"Good morning, _Baa-chan_!"

Sakuno appeared at the stairs, with not a hint of sleepiness in her face. She was dressed in a plain blue shirt with straight-cut pants to match, and it was also evident that she was prepared to go somewhere because she brought a huge bag with her.

_The actual day had actually arrived. This is it! _She energetically thought to herself as she smiled at her grandmother. Sumire was a little surprised to see Sakuno already up. The first-years didn't have classes today so they would have ample time to do the last-minute preparations and get all dressed up. With this, she did not bother to wake up her grandchild earlier. She even cooked an extra meal for Sakuno (which was already waiting for her at the dinner table) so that she wouldn't have to get tired to do the other house chores. She knew too well how to be excited for a party or for a dance.

"Good morning too, Sakuno. You're earlier than usual today, aren't you?" Sumire asked without looking at her grandchild, as she was finding her car keys in her bag.

"Yes, _Baa-chan_. The general practice was scheduled by Tomo-_chan _this morning at around nine. You're using the car again?" Sakuno went to the table and saw that her breakfast was already set. "Thanks for the breakfast, _Baa-chan_. I missed your cooking during mornings."

"I'm making an appointment with my old friend who will do your make-up, remember? And I'm also going to fetch the dresses at Shimizu-_san_, so I'll be needing wheels. Don't try to flatter me again, Sakuno. Go ahead and eat all of that, understand?"

Sakuno's eyes grew very wide as she eyed every food set on the table. "All of these, _Baa-chan_? B-but there's-"

"I'll be goin'. I'll be home by four in the afternoon with my beauty artisans. Remind Tomoka about the time she'd have to go here."

"W-wait, _Baa-chan_!"

"At four, don't forget the time. I'm off!"

Sakuno sighed. "Take care, _Baa-chan_. See you later."

The car sped away from their residence, and Sakuno looked at her food. Clasping her hands together, she savored all of the aromas that came from the meal.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

She got her chopsticks and started to dig in. With the house so silent, she ate her food and munched everything slowly. There was nothing to listen to, so her dream last night went to her thoughts again and she tried to shake trails of it that were still left on her mind. All of the pieces of her dream that was left in her were pleasant, but with them not connecting at all, she felt displeased by thinking of them. They were like pieces of jigsaw puzzle that were needed to be arranged in order to form a coherent story.

Sakuno munched again. _Why not? Dreaming is my forte. _She tried hard to think about what the dream again, and came up with a little story.

There was a garden with lots of children playing in it. She remembered herself being present in her dream, and she was playing with two other boys, with everything that pertained to the details of the two boys' faces blurry. She was present in her dream as a young girl of five, and so were the boys with whom she played with. They were just frolicking in that garden along with the other kids. Running, chasing… the routine stopped when she stumbled at the other boy. The other one helped her get up. However, the boy that she stumbled upon wanted to stand up as well, so he grabbed her arm and down she fell again at him.

She had to giggle to herself when she noticed the time on her wristwatch. Eight o'clock. She hurried to finish her breakfast, as she had a busy day ahead. She stood up, and remembered a line from the song she was to sing later.

"_Shall I be the one for you,_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then,_

_You will know that you are not dreaming..."_

* * *

"We're finally done…"

"See y'all later guys!"

"Don't forget to do your best later, understand ?"

"Yeah, let's show them what's Section 1 is made up of!"

"Yeah!"

Time check: Eleven-thirty in the morning. Clusters of the students of Section 1 made their way out of the area to eat their lunches somewhere else. Tomoka reached into her huge bag and brought out two lunch boxes. Before she brought out the entire package, she glanced at Hiroshi, who was then talking to Sakuno. A rare frown appeared in her face. She looked at the package she was about to bring out, and decided to put it back to her bag. She carried it with her as she approached Sakuno and Hiroshi.

"Aren't you two still hungry? We've done a lot of perfecting the presentation for tonight!" Tomoka ran up to them, big, wide grin back on her face.

"I was thinking of the same thing! I was about to ask Ryuzaki-_san _to go out and eat lunch." Hiroshi grinned back at Tomoka. She looked aside for a split-second and bit her lip then looked back at Hiroshi.

"Why don't you go with us, Osakada-_san_? My treat, so don't worry!"

"Tomo-_chan_..?" Sakuno asked upon noticing the swift change of expression in her friend's face. "Are you okay? You look a little…"

Tomoka both grabbed the other two persons by their shoulders.

"My goodness! I can't believe Hiroshi's treating us! Right, Sakuno?" Tomoka gleefully said and pulled the two closer. "I was just thinking of where the three of us would go when Hiroshi treats us!"

Sakuno stared at Tomoka for a few seconds then started to smile herself.

"But Tomo-_chan_, I've brought lunch boxes with me. There are two of them actually here…"

"You cooked those, Ryuzaki-_san_?" Hiroshi asked from Tomoka's other side.

"Nope, _Baa-chan _prepared too much for me this morning that I've decided to bring it with me…"

Tomoka bowed down her head while her arms were still in the two's shoulders.

"Tomo-_chan_…?"

"Osakada-_san_?"

Tomoka raised her head up in no time. "Such coincidence! I've brought lunch boxes with me as well… We can have a mini picnic at the park!"

Hiroshi peeked at Tomo's face.

"I've thought you had lost your happy spirit just a while ago, Osakada-_san_. I'm so glad it's back again. It's what makes you so pleasing to look at."

It was Tomoka's turn to stare at Hiroshi. Her face couldn't hide the blush in it. She then slapped him hard on the back, making Hiroshi shout.

"Hey, that hurt!"

Tomoka laughed in her tiny, high-pitched voice. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to share our very delicious, aromatic, home-made lunches with ourselves. Right, Sakuno?"

Sakuno joined Tomoka laughed while walking away from Hiroshi. Hiroshi shook his head and smiled.

"Girls…"

* * *

Time check: Fifteen minutes before six in the evening. Kachirou and Katsuo stood up at the entrance of the auditorium along with the other first years who were trying their best to hide their excitement for the party. Girls were all dressed in elegant and shimmering gowns and in their hands were tiny purses of different colors, while their faces were highlighted by the different hues of make-up. The young gentlemen were clad in formal black attire, some were in blinding white coats, and still others were in neutral hues, but all of them wore neckties.

"Everyone seemed to grow a little taller tonight… and formal." Katsuo said as he looked around. "It's our first time to attend such events like this one."

"Yeah, you said it…" Kachirou answered, when he saw someone approaching them. "Hey, isn't that Horio?"

Horio went up to them and acted as if he was walking in red carpet and all the spotlights were directed at him. His coat is a shimmering grey, and so were his pants and shoes. Kachirou and Katsuo blinked a few times before they confirmed that it was Horio.

"You're totally dressed up tonight, Horio!" Katsuo praised him then gave him a weak pat on the back. Kachirou also went up to Horio and asked why he was dressed that way.

"Maybe, you'll ask the girl you like for a dance…" Kachirou nudged Horio. The unibrowed boy 'freezed' like a small boulder of ice. When the ice 'melted,' he was shaking all over.

"Oi, Horio… Horio!" Kachirou and Katsuo tried to shake him up from his imagination. As they did, a black car drove through the driveway and sent a young but handsome boy of fifteen out of it. The driver sent the vehicle speeding away from the young man. "Try to get yourself a girl tonight!" the driver, who was no other than Nanjirou, said, followed by boisterous laughter.

"Tch, wait till I get home, stupid _Oyaji_…"

"Ow, that's Ryoma!" Katsuo said in surprise, pointing at the young man of fifteen who was busy freeing himself from dust. Kachirou was surprised, as well as Horio who was now back to being himself. The three of them approached him.

"Man, I thought you hate going to this kind of things!" Horio tried to tease Ryoma as he looked at him from head to toe and observed how the black coat and pants matched with his stature. "_Darn, just too good-looking! If Ryuzaki still likes him then I don't stand a chance! No," _he shook his head, "_it's been three long years so maybe…"_

"So maybe, I've got a great chance!" Horio said aloud, making Ryoma, Kachirou and Katsuo look at him with raised eyebrows. Horio, being himself again, wrongly interpreted what those looks they gave him were for.

"No, what you're all thinking is wrong! I'm not that kind of person, you see I was just…"

Click.

"Perfect…"

"Ryoma-sama looks so hot!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"You too should keep your voice down."

"I said, keep quiet!"

"Alright, I understand…"

Weirdly, there were freshmen of the female species, dressed in the same kind of elegant gowns, their eyes were in a weird heart shape, and they were hiding in the skin-itching environment of the **busheries**. They were all staring at Ryoma while taking photographs of him discretely.

"So cool, Ryoma-_sama_!" another girl whispered, then took another snapshot.

"Hey, where did all those flashes of light come from?" Kachirou asked. He was not answered then, because the attention of the other three was caught by another car. From the car, two familiar figures came out.

"I'll be back by twelve to fetch you two here." Ryuzaki-_sensei _said to the two. The female dressed in a yellow, sparkling gown laughed in answer.

"Just like Cinderella, Ryuzaki-_sensei_!"

"Just like Cinderella. Well, I'll be going! Enjoy your night! Sakuno, act like a Ryuzaki!"

Sumire waved goodbye, then off she was. Sakuno waved goodbye as well.

"Take care, _Baa-chan_!"

Tomoka took Sakuno's hand and was surprised by the coldness of it. They proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the auditorium-filled people.

"Still nervous, Sakuno?"

Sakuno nodded her head but she forced a smile. Tomoka pinched Sakuno's cheeks.

"Ti…mi…chin… it hirts!" Sakuno tried to remove her friend's hands. Tomoka took pity and immediately let go of Sakuno's cheeks.

"Ouch… ouch…" Sakuno took both of her abused cheeks in both of her hands and pouted. "What was that for, Tomo-_chan_?"

"That'll help you, you know?" Tomoka replied. "Let's go, now! I'm excited to see everyone!"

"We can't run. We're wearing high-heeled…"

Tomoka did not let her talk anymore. She grabbed her hand yet again and led her to the entrance. It was true that both of them were both in high-heels, so they couldn't run like they used to when they were hurrying. Besides, both of their gowns reached up to the ground. Tomoka took pride in showing to everyone who looked at her direction the following:

a) The yellow gown highlighted with black beads that formed a rose pattern, matched with a sparkling shawl of black color, courtesy of Shimizu-san;

b) Make-up which highlighted her features and her hair carefully arranged into a bun then decorated with fancy accessories, courtesy of Tanaka-san, a friend of Ryuzaki-sensei, who was also responsible for Sakuno's look;

c) Necklace, earrings and bracelet of gold and lastly;

d) Her sandals which were bought from one of those signature shops at Tokyo, for which she pleaded her father to buy her, because formal occasions were not held everyday.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was seen as someone refreshing to look upon, that if one did not look closely, one would not recognize her readily. Her signature braids were gone and were changed into arranging her hair in a half pony fashion, allowing her very long locks that reached up to her thighs to stay free and curly. She wore a locket round her neck which is of silver that matched the dangling earrings on her ears. Her dream gown was what she wore as well, the one that she tried on at Shimizu's- it was white all over, and it had a radiant glow in it. The lower portion was decorated with tiny beads of pink and red that formed tiny rose figures. She wore a shawl round her arms, but its material is light in contrast her very heavy gown. Her sandals were also white, but only lighter.

She did not have a single problem with all she was wearing- her grandmother took care of all that was needed, thanks to her and Sakuno's mother who would call day to day right after she found out that her daughter would attend a formal party.

"Hey, it's Ryoma-_sama_!" Tomoka shouted upon seeing Ryoma with the so-called freshmen trio consisting of Horio, Kachirou, and Katsuo. "Let's go there, Sakuno!"

Sakuno's heart thumped hard. She tugged at Tomoka's hand, as if trying to stop her from being dragged. "Let's just go inside, Tomo-_chan_… The program is about to start and besides…"

Too late. The freshmen trio and Ryoma (he was forced to go with them because he felt an annoying aura from the busheries, and he wanted to avoid that) went up to them.

"Osakada-_san _and Ryuzaki-_san _are here now, too!" Kachirou and Katsuo chorused when they finally reached the two girls. Horio was behind the two, and Ryoma was beside him. Kachirou, Katsuo, Tomoka and Sakuno started talking with each other freely, while Horio faced back and started mumbling to himself. Tomoka remembered that Ryoma was there as well. She grabbed Sakuno by the hand and showed herself, together with Sakuno, to Ryoma. Kachirou and Katsuo scratched their head.

"Ryoma-_sama_, I'm so glad that you came!" Tomoka was in her fan girl mode so the high-pitched voice came naturally, "C'mon look, look! Aren't our gowns cute?" she turned around and giggled, and then she grabbed Sakuno and placed her in front of her. "Right, Ryoma-_sama_?"

Horio immediately looked at the scene of the three and carefully noted Sakuno's facial expression. _S-she's… blushing? Oh my, there's no more hope..! She still…_

Sakuno felt weird. The fast heartbeats weren't present, she didn't feel like fainting even if she knew that Ryoma saw her like that, and she knew altogether that her face did not absorb heat like it used to. And most of all, she even managed to smile and say to him, "Long time no see, Ryoma-_kun_."

Ryoma felt weird as well. He remembered another incident back when they were in the tournament against Hanamura-_sensei's _masterpieces. _It was same like this except I don't have my cap and there's no tennis tournament and Ryuzaki's not acting strange…_Left with no choice, he turned his back against the two girls and was about to tell them to do their best when another male came up to them.

"Ryuzaki-_san _is here already?" Two hands covered both of Sakuno's eyes.

"Hiroshi-_kun_?"

"Ta-da." Hiroshi went up in front of Sakuno and smiled. "It was so un-gentleman of me to arrive later than my date for the party, especially that she looks so beautiful tonight. I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-_san_."

"DATE?" the freshmen trio asked in obvious surprise, especially Horio. Tomoka and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Nakayama-san!" Sakuno cried out loud in embarrassment, "don't say such things again!"

"_Again?" _Ryoma mimicked, as if confirming that he heard the word. He intended to go to Sakuno and lead her away from that guy who declared that he was Sakuno's date but he stopped when he saw Hiroshi laugh a little, take Sakuno's hand and whisper something in her ear.

Time check: Exactly six o'clock in the evening. A voice from the auditorium called out to all the freshmen inside and outside the place and said that the program is about to start. Hiroshi promptly let go of Sakuno's hand, and called out to Tomoka as well. Tomoka sighed happily, and said that she'll introduce the guys to each other later. Kachirou and Katsuo nodded and they went ahead the remaining four. Tomoka held Sakuno's hand and told Hiroshi to follow them. Horio made two fists and stomped as he went inside the auditorium. Ryoma watched everyone that went before him and shook his head.

_I find it strange that Ryuzaki's acting so casually today… She used to stutter and act so clumsy that one would wonder if there's anything wrong with her. It's been only two years at most. Maybe… People grow up a little too fast._

"Good evening, young ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, the most-awaited acquaintance party for the youngest ones in our school population will start in a few moments. Please welcome the masters of ceremony, Hayashi Rika-_san _and Horio Satoshi-_san_! Let's give them a round of applause!"

Everyone was apprehensive of the event, young and old alike, and to show what they feel right at the moment, they applauded the loudest when they saw the MC's enter the stage and hold their microphones.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Rika and Horio chorused, "Right now, the acquaintance party for freshmen starts!"

Another round of applause was heard inside the auditorium. Rika and Horio continued introducing the respective guest for the party, which included the principal of Seishun Gakuen, the faculty, and others. Each one gave short meaningful speeches, which the freshmen gave little attention to, except when it was Suzuhara-sensei's turn to give his speech. Almost all the girls shrieked in happiness when the 'most eligible bachelor' among the teachers held the microphone and started delivering his words of wisdom.

Few minutes more passed, and the passion for fun ignited once more when it was the turn of the celebrants of the event itself to present. Based on the number drawn by each of the class representatives, it was section 2 who would have to present first. It was the class in which Horio and Ryoma belonged.

"Hayashi-san," Horio said to his co-MC, "may I have the pride to present Section 2?"

"Go ahead, Horio-san." Rika answered with a smile. Horio nodded and faced the audience once more.

"For the first class presenting tonight, may I present to you the pride of Section 2! Enjoy watching, everyone!"

Another applause. For this class, the presenters lined up into two rows. Finally, the spotlights lit up and were directed towards them. There was no sound that accompanied the presentation of the class- they are the ones who would make the music themselves. A relaxing sound of humming came from the stage, and later on the audience found themselves intoxicated with the angelic voices of Section 2's students.

"Wow, Ryoma-_sama _can sing too!" a comment came from a girl near Tomoka, Hiroshi, and Sakuno's place.

The presentation finally ended with the audience giving a big round of applause. Soon, the other classes followed to present. One class presented a play, another one a stand-up performance of a huge group of persons, and still others presented a dance. Finally, when it was the class before the Section 1 who was presenting, Sakuno and Hiroshi silently waited for their class' turn at the backstage.

Hiroshi noticed both of Sakuno's hands were trembling. Upon looking at her face, another nightmare flashed through him- sudden and sharp- that he had to cling into something to stop himself from falling down on the floor.

"Eh, Hiroshi-kun, are you okay?" Sakuno ran up to his side. "You look pale!" she groped for his hand, "Your hands are cold too…"

Hiroshi concentrated hard and did his best not to look at Sakuno's face again. He looked at the ground below him.

"Ahaha…" came the nervous and forced laugh from Hiroshi. "I've got you."

Sakuno did not really notice Hiroshi saying that. She took out her hanky and hurriedly wiped away the beads of cold sweat on his forehead. She was halfway in doing so when a hand stopped her from continuing.

"Ryuzaki-san, actually… I feel nervous as well, same as you are right now."

"Hiroshi…_kun_," Sakuno smiled, both for what Hiroshi said and for relief that he was well, as she could see. "Thanks for that."

Hiroshi laughed. "Come over here, closer. I want to say something to you."

It was then that the MC's announced that the previous presentation had ended, and so, it was Section 1's time to present. Tomoka just finished reminding her classmates of her tips, and she went to call Hiroshi and Sakuno at the other corner of the backstage. Just in time she saw Hiroshi took Sakuno into both of his arms.

"Let's do our best." Hiroshi whispered to a blushing Sakuno. Tomoka went back to her classmates as fast as she could.

~oOo~

A/N: Finally, the story starts! A million thanks to those who were continuously reviewing and reading this story. I hope more feedbacks would come out of you (yes you, the reader!) so I can improve the way I write my stories. And oh, a little spoiler. There are more HiroSaku than RyoSaku moments from the previous chapters because I thought that since Sakuno is more of an introvert or so, an extrovert person would have to interact and affect her deeply in order for her to be attached to that person, which in this case is Hiroshi. Ryoma would have the problem of weakening a strong bond formed between these two (Hiroshi and Sakuno), and how would the prince of tennis do this? Find out in the next chapters! This is my Valentine present for everyone out there. Have a happy hearts day tomorrow!


	9. Nostalgia

**Chapter 9: Nostalgia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: TeniPuri by Konomi Takeshi.**

~oOo~

A/N: Don't scold me again for a late update. But I'm updating, see? –hides behind a table- Summer's finally here! And vacations also, so let's get it on! By the way, I want to mention all these people, they deserve to be mentioned, they help me keep going:

Egyptian Lover, Nina Natsu, FC, .lover, XdazedXdarkX, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, disneyrulz23, FujixSaku0709, Lewnuhhkau, Izaquix078, Princessy, unchangingxp, mangastoptazmo, SuChAbAKa, Kountry101, nertz, putrisha94, hieiashke, animeandmangaaddict, Isabella192, mystice, fire19, cutepuff, Miry, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Xanpluto, AnGeLcUtIe12, EZ gal, Magicians of the Yami, PinkInnocence17, SpEciAL KiD, anonymousilicious, darknesses-light, faeriespark, sTrawberrykIss09, stupidityisntalwaystheanswer, Blotted Out, Car2nfreak, Chatychatchat121, Chibi-Kari, Hachigatsu San Tenshi, InnocentxSorrow, Lyndine, SoreNoMiko, Sweetcake rainbow, Yumetsukihime, chengaloo, edelric13, fightergirl009, mocha-lover, mouseter, pinkfloweree, sarcasticallythoughtful, vickibla, jHeyTTernallie, ShouOn, pinkkish

Enjoy reading! A few more reminders, the next scene you will be reading is in all italics because I intended the scene to be dreamy and at the same time the original script that was done for the play, with no reference or whatsoever to the real emotions of the characters, but after that it's back to reality. Hiroshi and Sakuno's presentation, comin' up!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Ninth Chapter: Nostalgia**_

_In a romantically lit, cozy bar, the night is another one to pass with the merriment of a few persons grouped at a table placed nearest to the stage and the bartender's corner. All of those few persons were holding wine glasses filled with the delicious liquor of light and dark colors, which seemed to reflect the different emotions felt by each and everyone holding their glasses._

"_For Hiroshi's departure towards France, cheers!"_

"_Cheers!"_

_The glasses touched each other with a lively clink sound, and the people holding them wore in their facades a smile after gulping the liquids._

"_So, you're really going to perform in France, as we predicted, Hiroshi." A guy slapped Hiroshi's back and smiled._

"_And it was so soon too!" another one remarked, "So your talent made you outshine the rest here in Japan!"_

_Hiroshi scratched his head, "I was just given the chance and luck at the right time… It's not all about me, you know, guys?"_

_A woman who had one of her arms placed on one of the guy's shoulder laughed, "I'd really miss you and you handsome face in our stage, though."_

"_Not to mention his gentleman attitude and cool voice that will make any woman melt!"_

_Another round of laughter. Hiroshi raised his glass and it all sent the others in doing the same thing._

"_I'll drink to that!"_

"_Maybe the French women will fall head over heels for you, Hiroshi!"_

"_Then if we were given the chance to go there, share some of your blessings, don't forget!"_

_Hiroshi shook his head, when he noticed the singer on the stage just finished his last number. A warm applause came from the other persons on the bar. Another person came up the stage and thanked the performer._

"_And for the last performer of the night, may we welcome Ryuzaki Sakuno-san. A round of applause, please!"_

_Hands clapped and clapped, as the mentioned performer arranged her hair nervously on the backstage. Tomoka was on her side, giggling._

"_Tomoka, please don't laugh… although it's silly that I'm feeling nervous today, I just can't help it. He's in there again, in front of the stage, nonetheless!"_

_Tomoka took both of Sakuno's hands and put them below. "I know. I understand your emotions perfectly. But you heard the news right? He's leaving for France, and he's celebrating his last night here in Japan at this bar..."_

_Sakuno wrapped one hand over the other. "I'm not going to see-"_

"_Maybe, but think positive! You can give him the choice to remember you or not."_

_Sakuno looked confusedly at Tomoka. "What do you mean by that, Tomoka?"_

"_Dedicate this song for him…"_

_Sakuno's eyes grew wider._

"_With all your heart."_

_It seemed that the thought provided by Tomoka started to sink at for her, so she smiled._

"_I'll make him remember me… Absolutely."_

"_That's the spirit, now go, Sakuno!" Tomoka ushered Sakuno to the stage, and left for the backstage with a wink. Sakuno murmured a soft thank you before she directly went to where the microphone stand was located._

"_Good evening, everyone!" she started, the glee of a performer back in her voice, but with a hint of uneasiness. "Enjoying the night so far?"_

_Claps were heard again, but it was the loudest on the table of Hiroshi and company. The guy who was nearest Hiroshi whistled, then looked at the guy beside him._

"_I heard this Ryuzaki's known to you…" he maliciously commented. To his surprise, Hiroshi answered boldly, but he bowed down his head._

"_Yeah… A classmate during high school, we belonged to the same club, the Theater Club."_

_The others took interest in that. "So you did know her personally! She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_Hiroshi put back the smile in his face. "She always was, not to mention-"_

"_Stop, we know what you're going to say next. In short, you've been in love with her during your high school days, am I not right?"_

"_Quite wrong with that…"_

_The others were surprised at this sudden revelation of feelings from the guy they knew for so long, so they never dared to crack a joke about it._

"_Still…"_

"_I've heard that someone in the audience is flying abroad tomorrow, isn't that right?" Sakuno asked as she was peeking at Hiroshi's table. The whistles and teases came more and more frequently, until one from the groups affirmed what Sakuno was asking._

"_He's off to France tomorrow, Missy!"_

"_But I think he's missing something in Japan, though."_

_Sakuno's knees shook and she tried hard to stop the shaking. "That's interesting! May I know what is he missing?"_

"_It's y-"_

_Hiroshi covered the mouths of the guys closest to him to stop the commotion. Sakuno looked at them in confusion._

"_I bet he'll be missing this bar, I heard that Mr. Nakayama frequents this place a lot."_

_The group nodded, each one of them thinking of something that Hiroshi didn't want to think of at all._

"_Well then, let me offer you a song before you fly to France, Mr. Nakayama. Any request...?"_

_Finally, one shouted from Hiroshi's group, "Eyes on me!"_

_Another round of claps, whistles and teasings came, this time much louder than the previous rounds, but Hiroshi and Sakuno didn't mind. They looked at each other contentedly and knew they were happy with the decision._

_Hiroshi whispered to himself rather than the whole group as the light concentrated on Sakuno's spot, "The truth, I want to say goodbye to her tonight, so I chose this club where I know she's a frequent singer." Everyone who heard suppressed their laughs. The tune of a relaxing song started to play on air._

A very disturbing mixture of crazy heartbeats engulfed the insides of her, and she wasn't very happy about it. The spotlight finished arranging itself to be set on her alone, and she could feel all the attention of the people inside the auditorium focused on her, on her face, on her body, on her voice that still be needed to be heard. The microphone that she held on her hand wanted to get away from her because she held it so tightly one would observe that the device almost ran out of its own mechanical breath.

"_Breath, Ryuzaki Sakuno."_

And she did. Not just once, but several dozen times. She took deep breaths that helped relieve the anxiety, just in time when the song is about to start after its intro started humming. In those few more seconds, all the afternoon practices that her class did flashed back in her mind, and then the reminiscing went further to her meeting and working with Hiroshi and also the time when he carried her to her house, and then finally when Suzuhara-sensei appointed her to the place where she is standing now. She never thought that by that time she was already singing, as if her whole entity took pleasure in doing so that it did the singing all by herself, even without the full of her consciousness into it.

_Whenever I sing my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard…_

"Che. That was tiring." Ryoma said as he went out of the comfort room, the huge decorations that surrounded him and his classmates now gone, to his joy. His other classmates were calling him to follow them back to the seats at the auditorium, and he replied that he'd follow them. As he made his way back, he then heard the voice of someone familiar singing on the stage. He was ushered by his inner self to get settled to his seat as soon as possible because he was unable to find comfort watching the figure from afar. At last, as he was comfortable in the haven of his seat did he found out something very weird with the singer on the stage. She looked familiar but at the same time, she didn't. The weirder thing was that she seemed as if she was talking to him, by the song, that is.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

He rubbed his eyes hard, like when sand gets on his eyes. _I'm not that hungry for sleep, am I? _He stared at the singer in disbelief for a moment that it was impossible for it to observe. _Can it be..?_

Sakuno finally closed her eyes, happy that as far as she was concerned, she was doing it well. And what more could be happier than the fact that the root cause of this singing of hers was actually here to witness this moment? It was for him. She looked at him again boldly, brave with the knowing that he wouldn't mind her, as usual. She thought that for him, it would only mean that she was performing, nothing more, nothing less.

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny, little bar…_

It was Hiroshi's turn to be blessed with the sparkle of the spotlight, as the light that that was bestowed on Sakuno dimmed for a while to give full emphasis on the chocolate-brown haired guy. Some of the girls in the audience squealed when he sang his lines as he was still seated in his place from a while ago.

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

As he sang, his two feet took him nearer and nearer to where Sakuno was standing at the stage. Sakuno looked at him in surprise, as she noticed the guy went up to a meter away from her, serenading her with the rest of the songs she was singing.

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

Sakuno looked away, blushing crimson red. Two sets of eyebrows rose from two persons from the audience. Hiroshi looked away as well, but for a moment only, and then he was back to look at her.

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

And he was back to looking away from her again. Sakuno peered at him, then stole back her glance.

_Darling, so there you are_

Hiroshi mimicked what she did, but he was doing it with a confident smirk.

_With that look on your face_

And as if getting tired with the hide-and-seek game they were playing, the two faced each other and sang their hearts out in unison, uncaring for everyone who had either open jaws or blushing cheeks while watching them.

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Then, that was it, one of the most embarrassing scenes that they have practiced and now was about to play. She hugged the microphone to her chest while suppressing the uneasiness in her stomach. Slowly but surely, she walked closer, and closer, and closer to Hiroshi.

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

He was shocked as well by the new and refreshing confidence Sakuno showed to him, but Hiroshi was an actor. A young yet talented actor for his age.

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

There were now more squeals and screeches coming from the audience that Sakuno was getting distracted by the noise,

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

Especially when she remembered him again when she sang those lines. She searched the crowd and found his face yet again.

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice?_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

Ryoma woke up from his dream. Here it was again, the strong smell of nostalgia passing through every fiber of his body. And it was sweet, relaxing, comforting, and removing the tired feeling that enveloped him when he was in the party. But at the same time, he woke up. He saw her. He saw her dressed in the white gown like when he saw earlier. She was on the stage, and she was singing for everyone. She was singing for everyone, with him. Something alarmed him. The relaxing feeling faded just like as soon as it came when she saw how the two people on the stage were so close. And as the song went on, the lyrics fancied by melodies of two voices,

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you,_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_That you are no dreamer_

Each word spoken by her that he saw was directed to her partner stung him like tiny needles. She was smiling, her eyes were shining, just as like he remembered those facial expression of hers when they were in junior high school were directed only to him and his victories in tennis matches. He felt two hands form fists.

The song was about to end, only the remaining soft tunes of instruments were left. And that was it that happened in a flash. Just as the lights were dimming for the ending, and Sakuno was walking towards Hiroshi who was in front of her, the strap of her high-heeled sandal snapped. As far as the history of Sakuno was concerned, clumsiness eventually prevailed. Her knight in shining armor was surprised as well but caught her in those strong arms of his, but their faces were not thought of by the two as it happened, especially their lips.

The manager of the lights was surprised by Sakuno's fall. Concerned but in a really wrong way he did, he switched all the lights on inside the auditorium. Most of the audience's eyes hurt, but some, an example is tennis prince Echizen Ryoma, were lucky enough to see the two performers on the stage experience their first kiss.

~oOo~

A/N: I'll keep it until here, because this chapter is one of the most detailed ones I've ever written, and I'm quite proud of it. Comments? Violent reactions? Spoilers you want to ask? Nah! I'm sorry, you have to give me a review first! -Demanding raven-eyed-lass, give me a hard thwack!- Also, _Eyes on Me _is composed by_Haga Keita-san, _so clearly it's not mine. Oh well, until the next time I update, see ya!


	10. They Danced

**Chapter 10: They Danced**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis/ TeniPuri is made possible by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

~oOo~

A/N: Updating yet again, and again, and again... I've just finished re-reading the other chapters of this fiction and looks like I was so inconsistent with my promises. And grammar. And, uh... everything else? Would someone care to be an exclusive beta-reader for this story? Send me a message if you are interested. :) I've browsed the Beta-Reader section of but I don't really get the process of how would I convince someone on the list to get absorbed in this story and correct all mistakes whenever it is needed (e.g. grammar, inconsistencies in the character's personality, settings, events from the series, etc.) but would not interfere with the original story that I've had in my mind. Are you up to it? But then I was just asking you readers if you want to or not. More or less, those who are interested in this would be willing to bear with me, right? Oh! I was blabbering too much that I've forgot the story, the story! Chapter 10, read on people! And hey, I was flabbergasted by the number of reviews that came last time, thank you thank you thank you thank you! If words are enough to show my appreciation, then I'd type a whole page of thanksgiving to you, my dear readers. Oh, yeah, right. The story! All happenings in the party will be included in here, including cheesy stuff (personally I detest cheesy stuff but, hey! I'm writing a romantic story, am I not?) and yes, RyoSaku tidbits as requested. Oh wait, scratch it. This fic is meant to be RyoSaku from the start up to the last. Just look at the title below and then next would be the story and you would see. Thanks readers! Kudos to you, I'm offering you this, chapter ten!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Tenth Chapter: They Danced**_

He was outside the auditorium and in front of a vending machine still inside the campus of his school, of course. Ryoma groped his pockets to find out if there were coins left in it for a can of Ponta. Finding none except a tiny fifty yen coin, he grumbled loud enough for himself to hear.

"Damn it, where's the money when you need it?"

He eyed the Ponta that was resting inside the peaceful vending machine.

"Damn it, why do you have to be inside that machine when I needed you most?"

He left the wending machine alone and went straight to the nearest bench situated beside the tall trees - the leaves were already showing signs of autumn. He did not care if there were persons around; all he wanted to be was to be away from everything that reminded him of the party.

It was the turn of the last class to perform for the freshman acquaintance party. As they made large smiles on their faces while waiting for the cue to start, the audience showered them with the sound of applause. It was a gleeful sound, but everyone who moved their hands to make that gay sound evidently still had the better portion of their thinking on the previous accident that happened right on the stage. It would be more frank to tell that the clapping was a fraud, but for the presenters it was fine for them. They perfectly understand what everyone was thinking at the moment. They too, witnessed it, not to mention at a closer view, and they too were having mixed emotions about it. Nonetheless, they went on with their presentation that they have spent time and effort in practicing. Only the Hiroshi fans who belonged to that class were the most disturbed. They even failed in some parts that they have to participate in.

Meanwhile, at the other half of the backstage, different sounds came and vibrated in it, courtesy of Section 1. The boys were surrounding Hiroshi, while the girls did the same to Sakuno. For the latter, no scene could be much worse than the one she was in. she hates getting attention that she did not want, not at all. But then, what happened earlier was far worse…

"So how was it, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Was it true that it felt dreamy and heavenly?"

"And it was Hiroshi-sama, the Hiroshi-sama!"

"He's your first kiss, right Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno thought that if she could shrink herself in to a tiny stone on the floor, she would gladly do so. She closed her eyes tight while her face burned. Tomoka looked at her best friend and decided that she had enough of it. There were too much bulging nerves in her forehead one would think that she was thoroughly mad at every single person in the world. She raised a fist and inhaled air as deep as possible.

"E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E O-F Y-O-U G-I-R-L-S S-T-O-P A-S-K-I-N-G S-A-K-U-N-O T-H-O-S-E S-T-U-P-I-D Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-S!"

The girls blinked and froze. Even the boys on the other side looked at Tomoka for a moment in amazement. When Tomoka proceeded with her sermon on the nosy gals, like saying things such as 'Sakuno is already feeling very anxious about what happened so please don't add more stress and shame for what she was feeling right now,' stuff, the "gentlemen" continued the mock interview on the other star of the so-called accident.

"Wooh… Nakayama sure is lucky."

"Yeah, getting a smack right there," the guy pointed at his lips he put out with effort, "from the granddaughter of the tennis club's coach!"

"Without being scolded too, because it was an accident," another guy said, "perhaps."

There was a round of laughter. Hiroshi stopped the weak urge in him to join the laughter, as it was his tendency to please others, but for this time it was different. Another question caught him in surprise while he was pondering.

"So… How did it go?"

"Was Ryuzaki sweet?"

"Or should I say… deli-"

Tomoka's ears perked like that of a cat, and also like that of a stalking feline, she managed to get behind the boys' backs and put an arm on the shoulders of the two who last asked Hiroshi without being spotted by the boys at least.

"What am I hearing here, hmm..?"

"O-osakada-san!" one guy, who nervously gulped, said while trying to recompose himself. The others followed and muttered Tomoka's name while stuttering.

Her arms that were a while ago just resting on the guys' shoulders found their way around the guys' necks. Both of them were struggling then. Note to the readers that it'd be helpful to know that Tomoka Osakada has superhuman strength that is activated when she's angered or when her patience reaches the limit.

"You heard me, now I need an answer!"

Unfortunately for the ones struggling free from Tomoka, no one answered. Instead, every "gentleman" looked at each other's face discreetly, as if urging each one to answer the question for the well-being of the majority. Tomoka released the two and decided to ask Hiroshi.

"So, Hiroshi..?"

Hiroshi's point-of-view panned from the left to the right, and examining the boys, Hiroshi couldn't help but smile.

"Well, they were discussing things about what happened earlier and, uh…"

Hiroshi looked at every respectable face of gentlemen present in there, and he could almost hear them pleading to him by just peering at their faces. Hiroshi sat straight and sighed.

"They were asking me about how I felt about Ryuzaki-san."

A chorus of contented sighs came afterwards. However, the lady who was not contented with the answer furrowed her eyebrows further.

"In what manner did they ask you, Hiroshi-san? Did they add words that are not appropriate for the general audience present?"

"H-hey, easy on that, O-osakada-san…" one commented from behind, "y-you sound like a lawyer!"

"And you're the ones on trial." Tomoka threw him a look of suspicion.

"Well, uh… They did ask if she was… sweet… and the next thing they was about to ask me was interrupted by you coming here."

"I see."

The rest of the girls turned to watch the so-called trial, while Sakuno went out of the scene. She did not want any more stress removing the last of her breath away.

"I heard that it was Ken'ichi-san who was about to speak, eh?" Tomoka continued, however, walking in front of the queue of men as if inspecting them.

"No, it was not me."

"How about Takeuchi-san?"

"That's not definitely me."

"Mizuhara-san?"

"Na-uh."

"Then, it's you Abe-san!"

"Libel is definitely on the air if you're referring to me as that criminal."

Tomoka finally burst. She looked down while one of her arms reached for a something behind her back. Everyone shrieked; they knew what was NEXT.

"If you wouldn't mind, would anyone of you SPEAK UP!"

A shiny, razor-sharp metal was revealed, complete with the background music. The next thing that happened was, yes, you got that right… the boys ran before Tomoka as fast as they could, and the girls ran after Tomoka, pleading her at the very least to spare their dates for the night. Hiroshi was left to watch the sight and ponder with a pounding heart. He sighed in satisfaction, and he searched for Sakuno to share his thoughts with, and patch any misunderstanding up.

He stood up and went to the other half of the backstage where Sakuno was supposed to be, but he found no one. Only her broken pair of sandals that she used for their performance was left. He felt confused and the pounding in his chest became an issue for him.

"Where's Sakuno-_chan_?"

* * *

Sakuno felt running anywhere because she was in her comfy fake fur sandals, the ones people typically use when they are in their bedroom. She smiled to herself, and she felt somewhat silly for bringing those cute little slippers with her to school. Personally, she disliked trying to dress up especially when the outfit includes high heels. And so, it became her habit to bring those sandals she was wearing at the very moment whenever she was feeling uncomfortable with those spiked footwear. But at the very least, it took her effort to walk out of the auditorium with her heavy gown.

She let out a sigh when she was able to get out of the place. Looking for the nearest bench that she could find from her present spot, she smiled and sighed contentedly. Once more, she strode as fast as possible to that place. She pondered, and thought how fast things went that she didn't have the time to think about those. She took the loose part of her gown in her own hands and crumpled it. She remembered Ryoma all of a sudden. Did he watch her as she sang on the stage? Did he saw her as she looked at him? Did he accidentally saw her...with Hiroshi…? She smiled bitterly, although she was reluctant to admit to herself the truth… he wouldn't care the least. Sakuno shook her head. She ended everything about him tonight- how she supported him, how she was encouraged to play tennis, how she always tagged with the games of the Seigaku Tennis club just to watch him play and win, how her heart wrenched in pain whenever she saw him in pain, how she felt so helpless at times and he would always come to her rescue, how she _liked _him…

This time, she summoned all of her mind and will power to smile, and also this time, she meant it. She would grow out of her old self. She'd become a Ryuzaki Sakuno on her own. She would get herself free from her feelings of affection for him. But before that, her lips uttered her tiny wish in a form of a song…

_Whenever I sing my song_

_On the stage on my own…_

* * *

Ryoma accidentally felt awake. He didn't know if it was due to the chilly breeze, but he sneezed and felt cold. He scratched his head in annoyance. _Nah, even the wind won't let me rest, eh?_

He tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. Something made him want to stay awake by then. A soft melody started to play in the air out of nowhere. It enticed his senses, relaxed him, and at the same time, made him want to hear more. The next thing he knew, his head started to turn around, looking for the source of such serene melody.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

Hey, he knew those lyrics. They were so familiar. He stood up and started for a further search for the voice that makes those words sway gracefully.

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny, little bar…_

* * *

Sakuno once again smiled, and she couldn't help but feel so stupid. She thought back earlier when she was performing that she had a very strong feeling that Ryoma watched her, and one little evidence that she was right was the fact that she saw him looking at her when she threw him a quick glance. But she was not so sure now. Maybe she was just too absorbed in what she did on the stage. She laughed as carefree as possible, thinking that she was, indeed, alone.

"Stupid, stupid Sakuno. Even after three years, hope prevails? What's that for?" and she giggled some more.

Ryoma finally found where Sakuno was. He looked at her from a tree behind some paces away from her. Although she was not facing him, he was sure what she looked like.

_She's getting crazy. _He thought, but he was being sarcastic to no other than himself. He wanted to do something… He wanted to take a peek at her face again, hear her voice as she sing, and tease her as much as possible so that he could see her innocent, annoyed face that he came to like so much. He did not realize at all that the careless girl three years ago could actually sing a good tune! As he was starting to think of showing up to her, both of his feet refused to move a step. And to much of dismay, another shadow came and approached Sakuno.

"So there you are, Ryuzaki-_chan_!"

Sakuno looked up and saw Hiroshi. Ryoma, for the umpteenth time, just watched them from behind as the two conversed for a little bit. Not later, he saw _hat _Hiroshi pointing at Ryuzaki's feet, and they both laughed. Hiroshi brought out her sandals that she used a while ago, and she smiled at him. They exchanged a few more words before Hiroshi offered his hand. Although not a hundred percent sure, Ryoma saw a hint of unwelcome in her face, but he concluded that he was wrong when the couple finally started walking hand in hand, _sort of_, towards the auditorium.

The feline-eyed boy followed them, his cool still intact in his façade. However, for him to do this, he had to close his eyes as tight as possible. To compensate for this, he told himself that he would just stuff himself with lots of Japanese delicacies that he loved a lot. And if he was in it, then he could spy people from a far point-of-view… or something else.

* * *

When Sakuno and Hiroshi entered the auditorium, the whole place transformed from a hall where people watch and perform into a place where couples could sway and dance the night away. It was amazing. With just a few moving of chairs and tables, a change of the lights' shades to more comforting tones, and a relaxing music that played on air, one couldn't help but let his or her worries down and be jolly, even for just one night.

"Wonderful…" Sakuno uttered to herself. She couldn't hide the awe that began to form in her eyes. Hiroshi just smiled at her then looked at the object of appreciation of the girl beside him. He was still looking at the place and all the things in it when he offered Sakuno his hand once more.

"So, Ryuzaki-san…"

"Yes, Hiroshi-kun?"

He flashed his most sincere smile only for her.

"Shall we dance?"

The chocolate-haired lass felt flattered upon hearing it from him. This time, she wouldn't show him any more fakes or frauds in accepting. She took his hand and smiled at him in return.

"Yes."

He knew she would accept. Why wouldn't she? But he felt very happy. Very, very happy, indeed. He led her towards the ball and asked her if she knew how to dance. With a flushed face, she shook her head.

"In fact, I have never danced with a partner before…" she added, and now her face grew more crimson. Hiroshi chuckled, much to Sakuno's surprise and embarrassment.

"What's so funny with that, Hiroshi-kun?" she asked sarcastically then looked away from him. Hiroshi did not even bother to ask apologies from her. Instead, he held both of her shoulders to make her face him.

"I have another thing to teach you." He pronounced carefully with the professional voice once more, the one he used back when they were busy practicing for the performance and all. Sakuno looked at him, still in surprise. She was left to wonder as to why she did not feel awkward anymore to his touch and looks.

"And looks like I'm a student once again."

"Yeah, more or so," Hiroshi took up his hand that was holding the girl's hand. "We're done with step one, I think."

"Oh. Then the next step would be..?"

"Here," Hiroshi took the other hand of hers and placed it on top of his left shoulder, "and here as well," and then he put his hand on Sakuno's thin waist. She shivered a bit with that, and the guy noticed it.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine." Hiroshi comforted her. Sakuno looked down but did not forget to nod her head.

"The truth is I feel so nervous." She confessed when she gained the guts to tell him. She looked down once again. "I only see people dance and they look so calm, so relaxed, so comfortable, yet so elegant…"

He pretended not to hear her but instead, he held her closer while faking a cough.

"This would be official first step and last step, Ryuzaki-san." Hiroshi declared. He caught her attention, and with that, he returned to his old self.

"Feel the rhythm, the beat, the harmony, the melody… You may need to close your eyes if you want…"

And she did as she was told, much to the delight of Hiroshi.

"And once you're one with the song, move with it."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. They swayed with the music, as Hiroshi said. A step there, a step here. Once or twice Hiroshi's feet got stomped by Sakuno's stilettos, but as the song went on, they really became one with the song. Even the persons around-some were dancing, others were just watching- noticed it.

"_Hey, isn't that the couple who…?"_

"_Yeah, it was them."_

"_It's Nakayama Hiroshi!"_

"_With the tennis coach's granddaughter."_

"_Oh, you mean, Ryuzaki-san."_

"_They look like they are twins."_

"_You bet it."_

"_Know what? I think they're so for each other!"_

"_How come you're saying that? Aren't you Hiroshi-kun's fan?"_

"_Yes, I am! But just by watching them tonight, I'm ready to let her have him. They're so cute together!"_

"_Are you sure with that?"_

"_Of course, I am!"_

"_Come to think of it, I do think so now too now that you've mentioned it. But Ryuzaki looks so easy to me."_

Ryoma was finished with his first plate and was planning to get seconds when he overheard those comments. He lost his monstrous appetite that was comparable to Momoshiro's and headed back to his table that he was sharing with his other classmates. Feeling a lot lazier than usual, he leaned his head back on his seat and pretended to doze off. It's because he can hear the eerie noise that was bothering him a little since a while ago.

"Okay. I'm gonna ask Ryoma-sama now to dance with me."

"That's being selfish! You'd be his first dance!"

"Then it'd be better."

"You're wasting your time. I'll go ask him right away—"

"Noooo!"

All of the sudden, the noise subsided. Ryoma looked around and saw nothing – or no one—suspicious enough, to his relief. Finding the chance for him to let himself be true, he let his eyes get caught by the same person. He couldn't help but let his lips form into a thin curve as he gazed at her. She was simple, and refreshing - just like how her voice soothed his rather complex thoughts and feelings that he himself didn't understand. The smile of both her eyes and lips… he didn't knew that they looked good. Remembering back then, he seldom saw those qualities of her. What were always unveiled before him were her stuttering, her clumsiness, and her face looking down with a red hue, and it quite irritated him, to be frank. How can all those qualities that literally, well, bad qualities, fit in a petite girl of twelve? But maybe, things do change. Gazing at her now, she can be called a caterpillar that spent time in its cocoon, and soon will bloom into a butterfly. He moved his gaze from her face, down to her neck, then slowly, slowly… he was unaware that he was looking at her chest then, so he abruptly shifted his face away.

"_I'm not imitating what that stupid, old man always does, never, never…"_

He faced back to the center of most of his thoughts and there he caught sight of her hand... holding a foreign hand. A hand of another guy. Eyes swiftly went to look at her face, and he froze.

Ryuzaki was smiling warmly.

Not thinking anymore, he stood up without a care on the world and headed to nowhere. To the buffet, to the hall where people dance, outside the auditorium, he didn't know. What he was very aware of was his strong feeling which could only be conveyed by punching hard that guy right on the face. People who were on his way avoided him because he walked as if nothing was in his front of him. Unfortunately for someone who was carrying the plate of her food-

_**CRAAACCCCKKKKK!**_

"What the- watch were you are going! Dam-"

Ryoma was shocked as well, not just because the plate fell on the ground and food splattered on the floor, but because the person he accidentally bumped to was his number one annoying fan, Osakada Tomoka, who started to sermon him actually, until she looked at him.

"RYOMA-sama! I didn't know it was YOU!" Tomoka's mood gradually changed from anger into a more pleasant one. "What's this, you wanna dance with me, and you've done this because you're too shy to ask me directly, is it, is it?"

"Quit dreaming," Ryoma finally replied when he's done recollecting his composure. "But I'm sorry for that." He pointed at the mess.

"That's okay, definitely is!" Tomoka smiled at him and shrieked. "I never thought Ryoma-sama would ask for apologies like that. SO COOL!"

He thought that he already received the acceptance for his apology, so he made himself away from her. Tomoka realized this so she ran towards him.

"Wait, Ryoma-sama! Where are you going?" she asked with a big grin.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? Sheez, it's a party, not a sleepover!" Tomoka retorted, putting her hand on her waist.

"Stop it."

"What, Ryoma-sama?"

"You're annoying me, so stop it."

"But Ryoma-sama!"

He walked away yet again. Tomoka eyed him suspiciously him. She was about to give up on pursuing him there when she saw what may be the cause of his "mood swings". There was the jealousy and sadness that pricked her for a second, but after seconds or so a sly grin crept up her face. She calmly followed him and successfully was behind him.

"You know what, Ryoma-sama? There's a rumor that whoever will be your last dance will be the person you'll end up with."

There was no answer, but there was no sentence telling her that she scram away from him. She continued talking, but this time, she was more straightforward, or so.

"Sakuno's dancing with Hiroshi-kun…" Tomoka tried to make her voice as dreamy as she could. "Let's dance too, Ryoma-sama!"

"NO is the answer."

"_What the…" _Tomoka shook her head but there was a grin in her face still. "_I was dumped."_

"Uhm, Ryuzaki-san..?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking if you're still there…"

"Hiroshi-kun!"

"No, but seriously…" Hiroshi looked at her face that was flushed as it always was. Not wanting to control himself any longer, he put her arms around her thin waist. He felt her jerk a little.

"_I don't want this to end…"_

Sakuno buried her face on his shoulders for she really felt warm and shy all of a sudden to him.

Finally, the song ended. Sakuno gently pushed him away from her, making Hiroshi 'wake up.'

"Thank you for being my first dance Hiroshi-kun." Sakuno bowed before him in an elegantly, ladylike manner. Hiroshi, for the first time, felt his face really hot all of a sudden. He bowed before her as well.

"T-the pleasure's all mine." He quickly supplied. But then, he quickly remembered as well.

"Would you mind dancing again with me for the next song?"

Sakuno's face was flushed, and she shook her head gently.

"Not really Hiroshi-kun, but…" she pointed at all those envious girls with her hand, "but won't you dance with all those beautiful ladies waiting? They look like they were all waiting for you."

'_But you're pretty more outstanding than they are…'_Hiroshi thought. But seeing a lonely face of a lady was a sight he could not bear to see. He waved her goodbye and whispered to her that she promise that he'd be her last dance. She nodded and went off towards the table her group of friends were designated to sit in. Hiroshi, on the other hand, faced the queue of ladies that had heart marks as their eyes.

* * *

Sakuno seated herself on the table that her friends and classmates were assigned. She sighed contentedly while the feeling of her fast heartbeat faded in her chest. She placed her face on both of her palms and watched the people around. So many people dancing, having fun... A smile was slowly formed in her face. While she was watching the event, another person was watching her from the back. Unwary as she was, that person stared at her staring at the other persons.

"_Should I ask her now..? She's so cute in her gown with her long tresses flowing down!" _Horio gulped while his face burned. His hands were shaking and so were his knees. He gulped three times in a row, before he stood straight and went straight towards the person he was pertaining to. When he was finally behind her back, he inhaled air, as if all his courage depended on the air around him.

"Horio-kun!" Sakuno half-surprisedly said as she faced him. Horio choked in his own breath in surprise that he started coughing non-stop and he ended on his two knees.

"Ah, Horio-kun! What's wrong?" Sakuno knelt beside him and looked at him worriedly. The action sent Horio almost fainting, but he got back to his senses when he felt her hand touch his arm. He automatically froze and stared at her face for seconds or so.

"Horio-kun...?"

Red tint showered the poor boy's face. He stood up as fast as he can, making him feel dizzy then.

"Horio-kun, get a hold of yourself..." Sakuno whispered rather to herself. She touched his back and that finally made him well, at the least. Mr. 5 years of experience asked her as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Ryuzaki!"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Dance with me!"

_Blink._

He nervously showed his right hand to her. Sakuno giggled a little.

"I thought there's something wrong, Satoshi-kun.. Are you sure you are really fine now?" She shook her head a little before reaching out for his hand. He couldn't believe it- she actually called him by his first name, and with a suffix of "kun," nonetheless! The two went towards the hall with Horio's smile almost reaching both of his ears.

Horio and Sakuno were headed towards the same table they left about three minutes ago after they finished dancing. The guy wanted to ask the girl for another dance but looking at her now, he was satisfied that he got the chance to dance with her. As they settled for the table and started talking a little, a scene not so far from them was heard.

"Graah, Ryoma-sama! If you won't dance with me then I guess I have no choice but to drag you to the dance floor!"

"Try doing that."

Ryoma sent the most deadly glares to Tomoka and it affected the lass so much that she froze and did not do anything but started walking slowly away from him. She scolded herself for having the courage to even say that to Ryoma, that she felt weakened all of a sudden. However, as she moved her head to look away from Ryoma, she saw Horio, and then Sakuno. Tomoka suddenly felt the energy rush that she forgot about how afraid she was of Ryoma. That was only a few seconds ago.

"Hey, where do you think are you dragging me?" Ryoma irritatedly said as she grabbed his arm and started walking with him.

"To Sakuno." Tomoka murmured, but Ryoma was unable to hear because of the noise in the place.

"This is stup-"

Before he was aware of it, Tomoka had brought him in front of Horio and Sakuno. The latter two were surprised of Tomoka's feat that they just stared at Ryoma for a moment or so. Finally, Horio woke up and looked at Sakuno. Tomoka also became aware of Ryoma and Sakuno staring at each other for seconds that she smiled evilly. Horio, however looked annoyed.

"So, are you two just going to stare at each other the whole night?" Tomoka interjected.

Sakuno, who was blushing slightly, looked away, and Ryoma grinned like some person who had something else in his mind. Horio looked alternatively at the two and scowled.

"Hey, I was first to Ryuzaki!"

Tomoka and Ryoma looked at him suspiciously.

"What? I'm just saying the truth!"

Osakada Tomoka laughed sarcastically. She held Sakuno's hand and slightly grabbed Ryoma's elbow. The two eyed her, mixed emotions in their faces. They were headed yet again to the hall where the people dance.

"Tomo-chan! Wait, where are we going...?"

"Ryuzaki! Wait for me!" Horio shouted from behind them. Tomoka stomped towards him in her annoyance, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno by themselves, alone at their spot in the hall. Sakuno wanted to walk away from him because of her tomato-like red face, but before she could step away from the feline-eyed boy, she heard Ryoma say to her in his soft yet full of confidence voice.

"Let's dance."

Sakuno threw her full attention at him. She expected to see the cocky, usual Ryoma in front of her, and what she expected was what she saw. But in addition to that, there was one addition to the picture. She saw the arrogant smile of his that he gave to his opponents whenever he was winning the game. However, Ryoma was not looking at her when he smiled like that. Instead, he was looking at some place at the hall. If she looked a little closer, she would clearly that Ryoma was pertaining that grin to a guy that had the same features as her.

"U-uh... Y-ye..."

She looked down while trying to hide her tears and smile, but the nervousness was evident in her stammering.

"Y-yeah."

Ryoma looked at her and he smiled, happy that she wasn't looking at him at the exact moment that he was smiling. He was contented with this scene, she was blushing while he was asking for her to dance with him. Granted that she said yes, he automatically put his hands in her. He felt her shaking.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuno faced him yet again and she shook her head violently.

"N-nothing, R-Ryoma-k-kun!" she made herself say. He smirked, this time towards her. He waited for her to put her hand in his shoulder but after a second or so that she refused to do that, he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"_Mada mada da ne_, Ryuzaki. Don't you know how to dance?"

He pointed at the other people who were dancing and pertained at the position they were in. But for Sakuno, it had a different meaning. What she saw was that others were in an embrace while dancing. She froze in her spot, her face now burning red. She tried to answer him.

"O-of course, I kn-now how to dance! I've already danced with Hiroshi-kun and Horio-kun."

He was surprised, all right. She just had an outburst. And she was like, bragging? He looked at her yet again.

"Then show me how you can dance." He grinned and challenged her. Sakuno stepped back in surprise but then, her inner self was determined to take the challenge. This would be the official third step to help forget her feelings for this cocky teenager in front of him.

"O-okay! L-let's dance!" She proudly said while putting her hand in his shoulder. Ryoma was getting more and more surprised with the change in this gal, but he was a hypocrite. He just plastered the same arrogant grin while placing his hand in her waist. Just in time, the next song played, but it was not an upbeat type of song that they were expecting. The song had a soft melody and a slow beat. He held her free hand and she shivered yet again.

"Then start."

Two sets of feet were so unsynchronized in their steps as they tried to follow the beat of the song. They were sort of annoyed that they cannot dance just as good as they have danced before in their lives. Sakuno just closed her eyes, trying to remember the things Hiroshi have thought her a while ago. But knowing that her hand was enclosed in the hand of the boy she liked for years, she was more than distracted to even hear the melody and get synchronized with it. Ryoma, on the other hand, looked at her with a soft gaze. He feasted his eyes on her pretty face in such a close distance. He noticed that she looked a little paler than usual. Before he could even stop himself from asking because of concern, he found himself querying.

"Are you nervous, Ryuzaki?"

She opened her eyes and stopped with her ugly steps. Ryoma's confident smile was gone. What replaced the expression was plain seriousness. Sakuno couldn't manage to utter words so she just shook her head. _Is he... concerned?_

"Then stop dancing like that. It's irritating."

And she was dumbfounded when she realized that he was hugging her. Not in a tight embrace, but in a soft, comforting hug one friend would give when the other one is in need of comfort. But the bottom line is that he was hugging her.

Echizen Ryoma, the now world-renowned young tennis prodigy, and her long-time crush, was hugging her.

Horio's jaw dropped upon seeing that, and so did Tomoka's. They were dancing a few meters away from the couple, plainly to spy at the two.

Ryoma let her free just as quick as he took her in his arms. He was cursing himself at first for doing that very "stupid" thing, then he started to blame the absence of his white cap. He could feel that he has a warm face at the moment, and he couldn't hide that now. Trying to relieve the "anxiety," he mentioned a line that he would be partly be sorry in the future for saying so.

"Be confident."

Sakuno wanted to laugh and at the same time, cry. She shook her head to stop tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"_What are you doing Ryoma-kun? Can't you see I'm trying so hard to forget my feelings for you?"_

The two paused without looking at each other. After exactly five seconds, they found themselves dancing yet again. They were not synchronized again, but that was at first. They have finally picked up the pace that they were supposed to be in. In addition to that, their faces were evidently in the bright side. They were not blushing anymore, but they were both wore contented smiles in their facades.

"Awww... My dream come true! I'm so happy for my best friend!" Tomoka "sobbed" while still dancing with Horio.

"What dream are you talking about!" the nosy boy asked. Tomoka just continued sobbing happy tears. On the other hand, there were heart-broken girls just behind them, crying waterfalls of tears, sobbing sadly while chanting the name "Ryoma-sama" over and over again.

As the song was about to end, Ryoma and Sakuno were dancing happily at the ball. Ryoma finally had the confidence, or should one say, the humility to initiate a conversation.

"So, are you still playing tennis?"

Sakuno looked at him but she did not felt like stuttering anymore. She answered him just as simple as she could.

"_Anou_... Honestly, I refrained from playing the sport nowadays."

"Why?"

"Well, uh..." Sakuno took care of not saying the real reason, "I was too busy right now. And besides, I don't have the right skills for tennis."

Ryoma's eyebrow perked. "You don't like playing it anymore?"

She bowed down her head. "Not really, Ryoma-kun. But tennis doesn't like me the way I like it." She sheepishly smiled.

Ryoma looked at her in confusion then shook his head slightly.

"If you don't practice hard enough, you will not get skilled. But if you have the right motivation, you will ask someone to train you."

Sakuno immediately remembered her grand mother. She shook her head.

"Grandma is too busy with her profession of coaching the tennis club. I can't be too selfish to demand her to train me, when in fact her health can become frail at any time and she might break down yet again..."

Ryoma looked far away from her. He felt the temperature rise in his face yet again.

"If you're grand mother can't do it, let other people do it for your sake."

"The _senpai-tachi _are busy too with their routine as well. Even Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio are busy." She answered.

"They are not the only ones who can coach you."

"Then who else could it be?" she asked in her usual, naïve self, her big brown eyes reflecting her innocence. Ryoma did not dare do anything stupid again so he did not answered readily. _How naïve can she be?_

"But anyway, aren't you willing to practice, even on your own? You're part of the tennis club, aren't you?"

"I simply found... no reason to be there anymore. I'll quit it, too."

"Then?"

Sakuno looked at him in question again. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Ryuzaki?"

"That's strange of you, Ryoma-kun." She answered, suppressing laughs from continuing to come out. He felt embarrassed that he glared at her. She did not seem to mind though, but then she continued talking.

"You're asking too many questions." She answered, making him more embarrassed and at the same time irritated.

"Don't change the topic. You haven't answered me. What will you do after you quit tennis?"

Sakuno stopped giggling and looked at Ryoma. The sad face replaced her smiling facade.

"Sorry..." She managed to say. "Maybe, I'll..."

He waited for her answer while feeling disappointed at what he did. She wasn't smiling at him anymore.

"I'll join the theater club."

The song finally ended. Silence floated between the two while they stayed in the same position. Ryoma could feel his teeth slightly gnashing at the thought that at the theater club, there was Nakayama, and a lot more of Sakuno's time would be spent practicing with that guy. And remembering what happened earlier in the stage, those moments of losing her "accidentally" to some guy might be repeated over and over again.

"Don't join that club." He demanded straightforwardly.

"Eh?"

"I said, don't join the theater club."

"But...why?" She was more than flabbergasted to hear that from Ryoma. _What is he thinking?_

He was at loss. Why, she asked? "Just don't ask."

She bowed down before him in respect to him and for the gratefulness for the time he spent dancing with her. He bowed down before her as well, and waited for her to answer.

"Thanks for the dance, Ryoma-kun. But I cannot heed the _advice _you are giving me." She said, her face still not visible from his point-view._This is better, he can't see my face flushed like this for the umpteenth time._

Ryoma was getting hot-headed, but he tried to mask that. "I'll be your coach in your tennis practices if you want."

The effort she made for him not to see her face was futile. She looked up at him. Now, she was getting more surprised.

"Ryoma-kun..." Her lips were quivering that she spilled words that she did not intend of saying to him, "Sorry... I am not your puppet anymore..."

She ran away from him, tears threatening to cascade down her eyes any moment. Tomoka and Horio saw what happened and they tried to follow her, but they lost sight of her in the thick crowd from which she mixed with.

"What did all of the sudden happened?" Horio and Tomoka chorused. Hiroshi quickly went towards them after he danced with the last girl who fell in line to dance with him.

"That was Ryuzaki-san, wasn't it?" he asked worriedly. The two nodded. The chocolate-eyed boy was about to follow and find Sakuno but Tomoka stopped him.

"What did that arrogant Echizen did to her now?" Horio gritted his teeth, his unibrow shaking in fury. Tomoka just sighed. She didn't know what happened exactly. She shook her head and decided that Sakuno needs a little time to herself. If only she knew what happened. She looked at Ryoma who was rather rooted to his spot as well. She did not bothered to ask him what happened anymore. Even she, the nosiest Osakada Tomoka, knew her limits and boundaries.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno reached the comfort room and found a lot of girls retouching their make-up there. She knew that they were looking at her as soon as she entered the place so she hurriedly went to a cubicle and cried silently to herself. When she was relieved of the sudden agonizing feeling that overtook her consciousness, she waited for the others to leave the comfort room before going out of the cubicle she occupied. She faced the mirror while wiping her tears dry and the smudged make-up in her face. After that, Tomoka came in and found her.

"Sakuno! Are you okay?" Tomoka went towards her. Sakuno nodded as if nothing happened.

"Just felt a little emotional there... I feel so stupid right now." She smiled. "Thanks for making me dance with him tonight, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka smiled bitterly when Sakuno hugged her. She hugged her back as well as she closed her eyes, trying herself to hide her tears for the pity and pride she felt that time. She knew Sakuno had moved on.

~oOo~

A/N: So that's for the rest of the party. I'm so happy I finished this! Hurray! Although in the original plan, I wanted to add a little more scenes after the one above, I though it would spoil the angsty feeling and the RyoSaku-ness I wanted to establish so I removed those. Bu the way, more notes: By the time I'm finished with the whole story, I'll edit the chapters what still needs the necessary editing/proofreading. That proves how lazy I am. Haha! R&R please! Thanks for the encouraging reviews everyone! I didn't knew I was important in the least in this place. XoXo!


	11. A New Start or Not?

**Chapter 11: A New Start or Not?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama by Konomi Takeshi**

~oOo~

A/N: Finally! I have a beta-reader! I have a beta-reader! Thank you so much **indistinguishable** for doing the proofreading. Sigh- I wish I had one since I started writing this but oh well… I'm really happy with the results! I would also like to apologize for reposting this chapter for several times now, I was too busy with several things at once so… There you go. Read and enjoy!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter Eleven: A New Start or Not?**_

"I want everyone to know how much I appreciate the performance you've shown for everyone at the acquaintance party. Please give yourselves a big round of applause!"

Suzuhara-sensei flashed the widest grin the history of Section 1 has known of, beating the one he gave them before the actual realization of the class project. It did not take any more moments before everyone went happy and glorious for their hard work. Rika looked everywhere around the room and was very happy that she stood up. She was not blushing anymore when she went towards Suzuhara-sensei and nodded towards him, as if asking for a permission to speak up. The young teacher nodded in response.

"Although at first it seemed like everyone did not give a care in the world for the presentation and everything else for that matter, I was really surprised and touched that this class could do wondrous things if they wanted to."

Everyone went silent, to the confusion of Rika.

_Wait, do I have something on my face? Did I mess up with my hair? Did I just spit? Why are they... looking at me that way?_

But she continued speaking while her face grew red.

"So, in behalf of everyone else who made the rather impossible success possible, thank you so much for your dedication and hard work. Everyone, I also wanted to take this chance to ask for pardon for the not-so-pleasant things I've told you before. Please forgive me."

And she bowed down. The boys became rather shy and the girls were nice as all of them accepted her apology.

"Thank you very much. Please, clap your hands for yourselves!"

Tomoka screamed from her seat. "Go Hayashi-san!" and clapped. Everyone else followed. As everyone started to chat happily to themselves about the party, Suzuhara-sensei tapped Rika's back and asked him to follow him at the other side of the classroom.

"I knew you could do it, Rika-chan. I hope you did not have much of a headache." Suzuhara-sensei said to her in his usual nonchalant tone. Rika looked away from her teacher as she heard how he used her name in such a child-like manner.

"Thank you, Suzuhara-sensei. The truth is I've had a lot during the time but..."

She stopped at mid-sentence when she felt something lightly tap against her head and blushed hard.

"Thank you. I hope to see you lead the class like this for the rest of the year."

Rika looked at her teacher and saw the same smiling face. She smiled in return and went back to her desk where she joined her friends and classmates while the young teacher resumed to his work. He surveyed the looks of the class before he started speaking for another topic.

"And since I am having fun as I see everyone else does, let's go have an English-speaking activity."

"EH?" Section 1 chorused as the jolly atmosphere was suddenly removed from them. The teacher only smiled more.

"Let's talk about how was your party, that's all! But we all have to speak in English."

Their faces grew sadder and more disappointed.

"This is an unannounced class recitation. I'll be calling out names in random. Ready?"

"Suzuhara-sensei!" The girls pouted. He chuckled.

"Let's first call out..." Suzuhara scanned the faces in the class and spotted someone not paying attention. "Nakayama-san."

Hiroshi was not surprised at all. He stood up and started talking in fluent English, making the admirers of him squeal.

"The acquaintance party was a... blast." He started out. "One thing that made me like the party is due to the performance of our whole class. I do not want to brag or do something similar, but I want to say that honestly, we did the best thing out of all the sections."

"Hiroshi, you rock!" the boys told him. Girls were shivering due to sheer and extreme admiration.

"But the one thing that I've come to like more is how I was able to dance with Ryuzaki-san."

"Kyaa!" Suddenly, there were fan girls who came out of nowhere. "Hiroshi-kun!"

"Eh...?" Sakuno's head perked up, as she was busy reading out her notes from her notebook. Tomoka's face grimaced a little before she went towards Sakuno and started hugging her tight.

"This is it, Sakuno! Hiroshi-kun's confessing to you in public!" She excitedly said as she wiped her face in a not-so-obvious manner on Sakuno's blouse. "Go answer him, quick!"

"Tomo-chan?" She blushed profusely. "W-what are y-you..."

"Then why is everyone being loud all of a sudden if you didn't like the activity?" Suzuhara Keiichi shook his head before calling out another name.

"Thank you, Hiroshi-kun. Next would be... Osakada-san."

"Kyaa!" Tomoka released Sakuno from her arms and stood up. "The party was the best! I got to wear the best dress in the world evah! And I was able to see Suzuhara-sensei in a coat! He's so hot!"

The comment made every soul of a girl start to talk animatedly before an almost damaging scream was heard. Tomoka made a sign that she will continue talking.

"And I was able to talk to Ryoma-sama for about... three minutes without him making me go away!"

"Is that true, Tomoka?" a diehard Ryoma fan asked inquisitively.

"Is that true, Tomoka?" the other fans followed. Tomoka only smirked and turned away from the fan girls.

"Of course, it is! I will never lie about my encounters with Ryoma-sama!" she threw her chest up and placed her hands on her hips. She winked at Sakuno, and the latter giggled. Soon, all the diehard fans of Echizen Ryoma went towards her and started asking for tips, oblivious of the class that was about to end in a few more minutes time.

Still, Suzuhara went to call out others who were causing the loud noises inside the room, but this does not stop the other diehard fans of Ryoma from asking Tomoka other questions of their concerns. The teacher just let them be since he was so pleased with their presentation, and bade them goodbye a little earlier than usual. As he was about to exit the room, he remembered something. He quickly called the attention of Hiroshi, and the boy went towards him. The two proceeded towards the corridors before talking.

"Won't you invite Ryuzaki-san to the theater club?" Suzuhara-sensei asked Hiroshi. The younger one smiled in return as he waited for him to continue.

"I think she has potential based on what I saw on your duet. Although she still has a lot to improve on, she should at least give it a try. What do you think, Hiroshi-kun?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, I'll ask her later. But I doubt that she will join us. She's still too reserved to begin with."

"But she made it through the duet," the older man said. "If I am not mistaken, she can blossom into an actress. Or if we aren't watching, she might become a talented one."

The boy with chocolate orbs smiled.

"She can be... if she want to." He nodded and bowed towards his teacher before going back to his classroom.

"Please convince her, Hiroshi-kun." Suzuhara-sensei called to him again before he could vanish behind the door. "We will start rehearsing next month for the next production, so please remember that. She might give us some new color."

Hiroshi wanted to raise an eyebrow upon hearing the word "convince," but he nodded, still, and returned to his room. He peered at his watch and saw that he still had some time left to tell Sakuno about the matter. He spotted her without difficulty at her seat, talking to Tomoka. He stared at her face for a few seconds, smiled, and decided to do his task. He cleared his throat as he approached the two girls.

"Excuse me, but may I disturb these two young, pretty girls for a minute or two?" he asked pleasantly. Tomoka's eyes showed a little disappointment when she saw him looking at only Sakuno. She grabbed the other girl's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"See? I told you. He's going to confess already! Hurry and say yes!"

Sakuno blushed hard and looked shyly at Hiroshi. He just waited for her answer, and to break the ice, she laughed in a much unfelt way.

"Yes, Hiroshi-kun?" She asked. Tomoka observed her best friend for a moment and almost felt sorry for giving that advice to her, as she was almost sure that Sakuno might actually do that. To hide the anguish that was starting to form in her, she excused herself in a very jolly way and winked at Sakuno. Hiroshi and Sakuno looked confused with this. During the time when they were still practicing for the presentation, she would be more than glad to be with them to see how they would interact. Tomoka would only leave them alone when she was needed by the others.

"I'd better go chat with the others first. You two need some private time together." She almost whispered to them and then winked again. The two blushed furiously, and Hiroshi seemed to understand what she meant so he gently grabbed her free arm.

"You should hear this out too, Osakada-san. I said that I was talking to the both of you, didn't I?" Hiroshi let go of Tomoka's arm and smiled. Tomoka looked distracted for a second, and Sakuno noticed this. She touched her friend's arm and smiled at her.

"See, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked with a little sarcasm. Tomoka quickly recovered and was a bit surprised of how Sakuno said the words that she pinched her friend's cheek.

"Hey, you know how to be sarcastic with me now, huh?" Tomoka jokingly answered her friend. Sakuno raised her hands in defeat and motioned Tomoka to take her seat after a few more teasings between them. Hiroshi amusingly watched the two and felt a little envious.

"As he said a while ago, Suzuhara-sensei was very impressed with our performance." Hiroshi started out. Tomoka and Sakuno listened carefully. "Because of this, he reminded me earlier of the lack of actors in the theater club. You know, the first production for this season will be more or less next month."

"So... what's the meaning of this, Hiroshi-kun?" Tomoka asked.

"As you know, our English teacher is also one of the advisers of the Theater club. This means that since he saw Ryuzaki-san perform better than what he expected a beginner to show in our duet...He wants her in the theater club."

Sakuno felt her insides tremble. The theater club! Just as she was thinking of joining it, the opportunity knocked at her door without her having a hint beforehand. She could almost hear her hands clap in amazement. But still, her worries did not fail to pop up in her mind.

"Then why did you call _me _out, Hiroshi-kun?" Tomoka threw him a suspicious look. He smiled at her in such a nice way that she eventually smiled back at him.

"I can't imagine Sakuno without you behind her, supporting her." Hiroshi mentioned. "Without you, she wouldn't be singing for the duet. You are the first one to believe in her ability as a person."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Please, please, Nakayama-san! Although this may sound silly, I'm begging you to please help my best friend!"

Hiroshi stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. It was during the first few days of the school year in Seigaku, and he was still new to the surroundings of the school. Although he was handsome, people were strangely trying to avoid him. Maybe the boys thought of him as too arrogant, while the girls were just too shy to approach a transferee like him. He did not mind at first; he was used to that. But just now, as he looked behind him, he saw the very first person to approach him without shame or fear. But she wasn't that familiar with him for now. The most he could remember was that she was his classmate.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are? I'm sorry. I forgot your name," he asked plainly.

"Osakada Tomoka is the name." The girl smirked, and she put one of her hands in her hip. He felt confused as to what the sudden, arrogant nature was supposed to imply.

"Ah, Osakada-san. My apologies. Why do you want me to help your best friend...?"

"Well, uh..." She searched for words. "It may sound complicated, but I'll explain it to you... Care to have a seat at that bench over there?" She pointed at a nearby bench under a tree. He nodded. _I don't have anything better to do by now. My part-time job will start at seven._

They settled themselves on the bench. Hiroshi observed the girl beside him as he waited for her to say something. He could clearly see that she was uneasy, something he instinctively thought of as uncharacteristic of her. At least, that was what he could observe.

"Well, let me talk about her."

"Your best friend?"

"Yeah. Ryuzaki Sakuno."

-_End of Flashback—_

* * *

Tomoka thought for a while and remembered the pact they made at the start of the school year. The grin was evident on her face.

"Go."

She nudged Sakuno who was beside her. Sakuno closed her eyes and inhaled.

"What time can I register for the theater club, Hiroshi-kun?" she asked him happily.

Tomoka and Hiroshi looked at each other and nodded. At the very first instant they looked straight at each other did they realize the same thing. _Mission accomplished._

"We'll go after class, the three of us. Make sure you don't have any errands at the same time, though." He explained.

"Why, Hiroshi-kun?" Sakuno asked. Tomoka was thinking the same thing.

"I just think Sakuno-san might have to do an act of some sort for the audition."

"Audition?" the girls chorused in surprise. Hiroshi chuckled at the synchronized reaction from the two. Tomoka disguised her actions as she went towards Hiroshi.

"This is far too fast, Hiroshi-kun! You mean, audition for the play before winter break?" Tomoka gushed at him. Hiroshi innocently blinked at her and turned away as he smiled. She wanted to shake him for an answer, at the least, but he wouldn't reply. She was not one to give up, though. Tomoka went in front of him and engaged him in a staring contest. He played along with his lips still in the same, playful grin.

"Tomo-chan? Hiroshi-kun?" Sakuno went towards them and peered at the two whose faces were very close to each other. Then, the teacher for the next subject arrived inside the room. Sakuno put a hand on the shoulder of each of the two, trying to stop them from fussing as everyone prepared for the next class.

"Tomo-chan! Hiroshi-kun!" Sakuno clapped her hands. Tomoka looked at her; then back at the boy in front of her, only to realize one thing. She started blushing madly.

"Hey, that's enough, Nakayama! Two birds with one stone, eh?" one guy shouted. Hiroshi just went back to his seat which was next to that guy who shouted earlier. Tomoka glared at that guy next to Hiroshi as the latter just shook his head and talked to him in a secretive manner. Sakuno tapped her friend's shoulder and whispered something in her ear after she asked her to come closer.

"Hiroshi-kun teases you." Sakuno whispered, making Tomoka slap her hard on the arm.

"Sakuno. I wonder what he did to you last night which made you act crazy like this." Tomoka tried to act nonchalant, but the two girls were already making such a scene that the teacher in front had to call them back to reality.

"Is there something wrong, you two? Please go to your seats, or you'll be forced to answer the assignment I've given you the other day."

"Yes, sir!" the two rushed back to their own seats. Sakuno giggled as she did so, and Tomoka just eyed her.

* * *

"It's good to have you back after those days you weren't here to practice!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru took turns in teasing Ryoma as they were finished with the afternoon practice. Although he tried to hide it, Ryoma grinned at his upperclassmen's comments that he was back for good. However, teasing him like what they were doing right then was another issue.

"Stop ruffling my hair, Momo-senpai!" he scowled at Momo and then turned his attention to his other upperclassman, "and I can't – breathe, Kikumaru-senpai…"

"When will the two of you ever change?" Oishi shook his head as he watched them from behind. He was about to approach the two who was abusing Ryoma, but they released him just as he was about to faint from the lack of air.

"But anyway, let's go munch burgers! It's Kikumaru-senpai's treat!" Momo whistled after looking at Kikumaru with his mischievous eyes.

"Why me?" Kikumaru pointed at himself and pouted like a child. Ryoma and Momo grinned.

"Senpai's duties." They crookedly told him.

Kikumaru whined and jumped like a cat in frustration. The other regulars appeared behind them and started to flock the spot where the first four were.

"How about we visit Kawamura sushi today? We haven't dropped by his place with the seven of us present as a team." Fuji suggested. The others brightened at his idea except for Kaidoh and Tezuka with their usual stoic faces.

"There's a 100 percent chance that every one of us will agree, since we have not done anything to celebrate as we unite as a team once again." Inui popped up from behind as he closed his notebook and fixed his glasses in place.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Momo cheered, but remembered their captain as he appeared in front of the regulars.

"Let's go head to the Kawamura sushi, but never let your guard down." He said before taking the lead. The united regulars back three years ago answered gladly.

"Let's go!"

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma called out to him. The person looked at him in question.

"Tell them to go ahead, I will just follow. I forgot something at the locker room." Ryoma said as he arranged his white cap on his head. Momo nodded but still reminded his friend, suspicion lurking within him.

"Make sure you follow, alright, Echizen? We'll see you there!"

As soon as the regulars went out of sight, Ryoma went towards the direction of the locker room. He shook his head and scolded himself for being absent-minded. Just as he was on his way, he noticed three familiar people appear. They looked like they were home-bound.

"It's my first time joining a club!" Tomoka excitedly squealed to Sakuno. Sakuno smiled warmly.

"Congratulations, Tomo-chan!"

"Congratulations to the both of you." Hiroshi said and the two girls smiled at him.

"But seriously, I thought I had to show my skills _impromptu_, like I had to show my make-up application skills and stuff." Tomoka placed her hand below her chin in a curious manner. Sakuno smiled at her friend as she was happy for her.

"I thought I had to act right away there too. Good thing we just have to sign our names and answer questions." Sakuno said.

"It's because the club is lacking a sufficient number of members as of now, so they'll accept anyone who is willing to join." Hiroshi answered the curiosity of the two for the Theater club.

"I might enjoy watching the two of you act like Romeo and Juliet if ever Sakuno needs to act!" Tomoka grinned widely – almost creepily.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno protested. Hiroshi then kneeled before her and took her right hand.

"My Juliet…" he said as if he was instantly Romeo. Tomoka couldn't resist to squeal at the sight.

"HIROSHI-KUN!" Sakuno burst, and she faced away from them as she continued speaking, her face as red as it could it be, "w-we are m-making a scene a-again!"

Tomoka ran towards her friend and continued teasing her. The people who took notice of the scene the three made were making comments of how cute a couple Hiroshi and Sakuno looked. The boy with feline eyes passed the scene while his cap covered his face, his reaction unseen by anyone.

* * *

Ryoma plopped down on his bed, feeling tired yet at the same time a bit happy. He thought of the good old times back when they were junior high, right before he flew back to America. The Seigaku regulars' company was crazy, yet he had to admit that they made a huge influence on him as a person, not only in his tennis skills, but in his overall personality.

As he smiled to himself, a furry entity jumped to his bed and went to his side.

"So you're sleeping now, Karu?" he asked his cat as he pet it. He received a purr from Karu.

"Ah. I have things to do first." He took his school bag and took out some books and a notebook.

"Nyaaaaarrrwww!" Karu cried as if it was scolding him. He went to his pet and rubbed its ears.

"Go ahead and sleep. I have to put off some thoughts before I hit the sack."

The cat resigned and curled itself. As for Ryoma, he took his English notebook and book and started scanning through his notes. His eyes widened for a split-second as he saw what he was actually reading.

…_William Shakespeare_

…_Famous Playwright_

…_most known for plays such as the Hamlet, The Tempest, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo and Juliet and the Merchant of Venice…_

He closed his notes and shrugged the thought of studying further.

"Wait. I am too. English is too easy, anyway." He turned the lights off and went back to lying in his bed. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep but found it hard to catch sleep.

"Stop appearing in my mind…"

He remembered what he saw earlier, and also topics which he tried to avoid when he and the regulars were eating in Kawamura's.

Acquaintance Party…

Girls…

Dance…

"Ryuzaki…"

* * *

It was lunch time as well at Section 1 of the freshmen. Sakuno blushed at the different comments of her classmate as Tomoka offered each one of their classmates the pastries that Sakuno made for everyone. The class thanked her as they ate what was offered to them.

"What's the occasion, Ryuzaki?" asked one guy between munches, "This is really good though. Can I have more?"

"Yeah. Are you celebrating your birthday or something today?" piped one girl from behind Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Not really." Sakuno shook her head. "I just want to say thank you to everyone."

"Then it would be nice if you thanked me every day! This is so yummy!" another guy told her.

Sakuno shook her head again as pink graced her cheeks. Tomoka acted as her spokesperson.

"These are for everyone's hard work and for agreeing to make Sakuno the lead singer!"

"Eh?" the braided-girl involuntarily queried.

"All right!" everyone laughed and finished their food. Tomoka smiled as she watched everyone enjoy eating. She noticed that she was still carrying weight.

"There's still left…" Tomoka peered at the container of the pastries. "What should we do with this, Sakuno?"

Sakuno stood up from her seat as she carried her water bottle and went towards Tomoka. "Hiroshi's not here yet so we leave one for him… How many are left, Tomo-chan?"

Tomoka showed her the container.

"Not too much, there's about ten more."

Sakuno opened up her water bottle to drink as she thought of what to do. When she came up with an idea, she abruptly stopped drinking. Just as she about to speak, Tomoka also started speaking.

"How about we give Ryoma-sama the rest?" her friend excitedly piped, but suddenly remembered that she should not have said that when Sakuno's expression saddened.

"No, what I mean is just… you know. I'm the food-bearer, you see?" Tomoka forced a smile and tried to encourage Sakuno to do the same. "Just like the old times!"

Sakuno saw Tomoka's effort to make her feel nonchalant about it, and she smiled softly.

"Go ahead, Tomo-chan. Although I just thought that some of her classmates might like more." She closed her eyes and smiled widely. Tomoka doubted what she was seeing at her friend.

"All right, if you really don't want to. I'm not forcing you or anything!" Tomoka shook her head. Sakuno just gently pushed her friend towards the door, unwary of the still-open, water bottle in her hand.

"I'm more than glad to give this to him even though…" her voice trailed away, failing to finish her sentence. Tomoka gave her the container of the pastries and took the bottle from her hand.

"Then why don't you go and give it to him personally?" Tomoka grinned. Sakuno blushed furiously.

"Tomo-chan! No, what I mean is…"

"Here he comes! Sakuno, just like the old times! He would feel a little happy at the least. He _would _never mind, remember?"

The shy girl hesitated for a while as she looked down on the ground, oblivious to the sarcastic tone Tomoka gave to what she last said. But right, _he would not mind. _At least not much more than she thought he would. She looked up and saw Horio carrying something in his arms while behind him was the person who she was trying to avoid. That is, for the rest of the time that will come but not now.

* * *

Horio was carrying a thick of pile of papers which was enclosed in a neat folder. Behind him was Ryoma who was lazily walking with his arms folded behind his head.

"Can't you see I need help with OUR project, Echizen?" Horio scowled at the tennis prince, shifting the thick pile enclosed in his arms in order to ease the weight he was carrying. Ryoma looked at him and yawned.

"I already did my part," came the answer and Ryoma yawned again. Horio ignored him when he saw what room they were about to pass.

"Hold this for a sec!" Horio exclaimed, but Ryoma was stubborn enough not to give the unibrowed boy a favor.

"I won't."

"Just for a moment!"

"No."

The poor, thick stack of papers went from Horio's arms to Ryoma's, and back and forth. No one was willing to let the other to get his way.

"Please! Just for a second!"

"Hold it yourself."

They both stopped when they saw a girl walk up towards them, carrying something. Behind her also came a girl who held something in her hand.

"Horio-kun!" Sakuno called, a little louder than usual. The mentioned rushed up to her, happy beyond normal happiness.

"Would you like some of these?" Sakuno offered the boy as she opened up the container in her hand. Horio couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"All of these…for me? Only for…me?" Horio pointed at himself, tears starting to accumulate in the corner of his eyes. Tomoka heard and rushed towards them as Ryoma also went towards the conversing two, concerned about something he had heard and secondly, for the project. At least, that was what he wanted to think.

"Well, uh…" Sakuno paused when she saw Ryoma approach them. She was startled when she felt someone ran towards Horio as if to push him aside.

"You're mistaken, unibrow-boy! That's for Ryoma-sama!" she pointed at him with the water bottle. Before anyone of them realized it, they saw water splash Horio and the thick pile he was holding.

Four sets of eyes blinked. The thick pile of paper was wet and was starting to get drenched. Horio shook it in hopes of removing the excess water in it, but his efforts were futile.

"Our project… deadline today…is… is…"

Tomoka was shocked beyond belief, but before she could come to her senses, they saw someone run towards their direction with dust clouds forming behind that person.

"Help! Help me! Inui! Inui is trying to kill me!" a familiar voice cried. When he passed by them, the four recognized that it was their upperclassman Eiji Kikumaru who was running for his life. He disappeared, and the next person who came was Inui, holding a bottle of something which they strongly suspected to be something really... not nice.

"As expected 99.9% of the time, Kikumaru will run away from me when I offer him to try my latest innovation of the juice I invented."

"Inui-senpai?"

"Oh, Echizen, Horio, Ryuzaki and Osakada." The guy with glasses peered at them, "you want to try my new concoction?"

They all stared at the pertained bottle as he brought it up for them to see and swore that they saw something move inside it. They gulped in unison, completely forgetting at the moment the drenched thick pile of paper.

* * *

Hiroshi was walking up to his room after coming from a luncheon meeting held by the theater club. He remembered how he was constantly teased throughout the meeting when Suzuhara-sensei asked him how Ryuzaki-san was doing. He tried to shake away the thought that he couldn't help but smile when he was teased, unlike before when he would dismiss the thought that he was made the topic of unnecessary things like love, like, and girls which he never took serious… Now he had to admit he was being a stupid guy who, if one's imagination was wild enough, would think he registered heart eyes in his face whenever he saw the object of the tingling feeling in his chest.

Like now. Although Sakuno was not facing his direction, he knew it was her, and the stupid grin that formed on his face crawled up his lips. Should he play a trick on her again? Should he tease her again? He just couldn't resist seeing the face she makes whenever he teases her of any sort.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" he called out to her. She looked behind her and saw him, waving lowly. He was too absorbed in his own thought that he did not notice the guy behind her. Echizen Ryoma.

He froze, and he did not become aware of the fist he was starting to make when he saw the hurt expression on her face. Not to mention that he also remembered what happened at the acquaintance party. He failed to save his last dance for Sakuno because she ran off somewhere. Although no one told him explicitly, he knew that she cried. The only reason he could think of was the guy next to her as of that moment.

Hiroshi saw as Sakuno looked at her to say "Later." However, the guy next to her took her wrist and started to lead her somewhere far away from where he could see him. He tried to follow them, but the girl who he adored smiled weakly at him, as if to say, "I'll catch up later."

He refused to look away from the two until they disappeared from his sight. He sighed heavily and went back to the room. The good mood he had after the meeting was somewhat doused by what he saw for not more than a minute.

_I'll do my best to keep you from being hurt again, Sakuno._

~oOo~

A/N: My beta-reader also pointed out that she's getting worried about the RyoSaku theme of this story... I also realize that maybe I went overboard with Hiroshi's role, but maybe, just maybe… This is to balance things out. I hope you have noticed the hints (especially of what I've placed in the last part of this chapter) because Ryoma is acting upon the "problem" or "conflict" on the chapter I am still writing. Anyway, I have a lots of hints already, in fact from the first time that my OC appeared I had all the unobvious hints! But then it's unobvious so… keep reading and leaving me your views about this. Thank you everyone! Please me leave me a review, okay? Criticisms are most welcome; I think only from these types of comments only can an author improve his/her skills… ϋ Until next time, I'll "see" ya!


	12. The First Day

**Chapter 12: The First Day**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama is Konomi Takeshi's.**_

~oOo~

A/N: Hello everyone! Hey, it's been a long time since I've updated ! But then, I don't hate schooling for not letting me update and those type of stuff, it's just that I'm enjoying the academics (what?) as of now. Of course, it'd definitely change in the future. Believe me. Oops. New Year's resolution: Stop blabbering. Yes, of course. How could I forget? It has been only the fifth day of 2k9, and tomorrow's my birthday! Hurray! Oops again. Oh well. Hope this is long enough to compensate for the long wait. Hey wait, thanks to _indistinguishable _for editing this as well. This is pure RyoSaku-ness too, so enjoy!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter Twelve: The First Day**_

Sakuno nervously collected her very long hair in one, big ponytail as she faced a mirror inside the girl's comfort room. After the somewhat-enormous task, she looked and inspected herself at the mirror again. There was still a tiny strand left dangling on the back of her head. She sighed and repeated doing her hair in a ponytail. She no longer can remember when was the last time she had to arrange her hair like this; her hair was always arranged in two neat braids that danced freely as she moved. After finishing her hairdo, she tied a small white ribbon to secure the ponytail and then ran her comb furiously on her locks to make sure it was neat and would be in the right place. She looked upon her small vanity case and thought about putting lip gloss on her lips or not. She jerked when she heard one of the cubicle's door flew open. From there came out Tomoka, and the latter went to her side.

"Never expected you would even have to do this to your hair just because of him." Tomoka commented as she arranged her own hair while facing the mirror. She undid her own pigtails and started combing her hair. Sakuno put back the lip gloss back in its place before Tomoka could see it.

"You were even drowsy back at our previous classes, and I suspect you were so late up last night or you wake up so early just to finish his lunch."

"This is getting problematic, really…" Sakuno hurried her words, making them incomprehensible for the other girl. Tomoka just looked at the nervous girl beside her with raised eyebrows, and then looked back at the mirror. She saw a dark shade under her eyes which she tried to hide away with a little make-up.

"You know, it shouldn't be you, Sakuno. It's my fault, yet you kept claiming that it's yours. We could still talk to him and arrange things." Tomoka said worriedly as she started redoing her pigtails. Sakuno was finished washing her hands and was wiping away the water with her hanky. She stared at the cloth in her hand.

"It really was my fault, Tomo-chan. Although this is problematic, I'm quite confident that I can go through this without any bruises."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

After being mesmerized by Inui's strange concoction, the four persons were left by the Glassman to "chase" Kikumaru. The four came back to the realization of the current problem—the thick pile of paper.

"Now look what you've done, Osakada!" Horio scowled at the girl with the mole in her cheek. "Our project is ruined for good and just awhile ago we were already late passing it!"

Tomoka felt the guilt in her actions but due to Horio's harsh tone, she fired back with the same pitch.

"As if I knew that this was still open!" Tomoka showed the water bottle to the unibrow boy. "And I was just trying to protect the pastries from your filthy hands! For your information, this is not for you!"

"Excuse me? Didn't you see that Ryuzaki offered me these pastries with her own will?" Horio was starting to get angry, and so did Tomoka. Sakuno and Ryoma went up the two to stop them from the fussing.

"Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, that's enough! It was my fault." The brunette spoke up. The other three persons looked at her, and they were more than surprised, to be exact.

"What…?" Horio asked, "This is not your fault, Ryuzaki. Stop covering Osakada. This is HER fault!"

Tomoka wanted to pounce on Horio, but before she could, Ryoma stopped her from approaching the other boy.

"Ryoma-sama…" Tomoka looked sharply at Ryoma, and the latter just glared at her.

"Could you just go to our Science teacher and tell her what happened with our project?" Ryoma pointed at the papers. "Show that as evidence. I'll be the one to talk to them."

"But…"

"Just go," Horio received a glare then from the tennis prince. He was still reluctant, but decided that maybe, it was for the good.

"I'll also… ask her if she would let us reprint everything else," said Horio Satoshi before finally going to the teacher's lounge.

"Tell me what happened that you're telling us that it was your fault." Ryoma looked back at Sakuno. "You have to do something about this accident if you're really the one who is responsible for this."

Sakuno fidgeted and squirmed at Ryoma's stare. She looked down while trying to recollect her thoughts, half-nervous that she might say the wrong words and half-nervous because Ryoma was staring at her.

"But it was my fault, Ryoma-sama! You all saw that I pointed at Horio with the bottle, so the water spilled out of it. There's no mistake in it. Sakuno has nothing to do with this!" Tomoka objected from the side.

Ryoma slightly slapped his forehead with his hand and shook his head, his hand covering his face.

"Go settle the matter for yourselves. My head aches with the two of you claiming the blame." He opened up his palms a little and peered secretly at Sakuno. He closed his eyes again when he saw the look in her eyes. "This is crazy."

When Ryoma removed his hands from his face, he already saw Sakuno walking forward towards him while blocking Tomoka from doing the same thing.

"Sakuno, listen to me!" Tomoka whispered from behind, "I know you wouldn't want talk to him or do anything else with him for that matter, so just let me do it! Stop-"

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno looked behind her and smiled sweetly. "For once, let me do things on my own."

"But Sakuno, this is not the time to act all heroine!" Tomoka's voice was getting louder with each word. Sakuno still wore the same sweet smile.

"Tomoka, trust me. Besides, this is just a little thing. Please do me the favor of bringing these back with you to the classroom, please?" Sakuno finally said as she gave the container before walking towards Ryoma. Tomoka's jaw dropped at what Sakuno had just said. For the whole course that they have known each other, Sakuno had never called her by her given name without an honorific. But then… She left hurriedly towards Section 1's room.

"So it's your fault?" Ryoma asked as he saw Sakuno approaching him. The girl nodded her head. Ryoma looked back and put both of his hands in his pants' pockets. He changed his mind when he noticed the familiar, annoying face of Hiroshi. He took Sakuno's wrist and started leading her to the other side of the corridor. "Good, let's talk over there."

Sakuno bit her lip. She also saw Hiroshi as he was approaching them. She just looked at him and wished he would understand that she would just talk to him later. She almost felt sorry for claiming the blame for it. She stared at Ryoma's back as they walked slowly towards the other side of the corridor.

_But it really was my fault. I even insisted Tomo-chan to give those pastries I made to him…_

Upon reaching the spot, Ryoma faced Sakuno. She didn't realize that he already stopped walking so she bumped right into him. Ryoma caught her shoulders to prevent her from falling completely on him. The couple blushed for a moment before Ryoma faced away from her as he removed her hands from her shoulders rather awkwardly.

"So."

Sakuno shook her head and tried to act nonchalant.

"I'm so sorry for being so careless with my actions." Sakuno bowed down before him, "I'll accept whatever it is that I can do to make up for the misdeed I have done."

Ryoma looked at her. He couldn't help but feel a li'l glorious right at that moment. He had all the chances in the world to spend time with the girl who disturbed his thoughts! Now the only thing he had to do is tell her what exactly she has to do for him and some reasons to back up whatever tasks he would give her.

"Stand up straight. I accept your apology." He told her, but Sakuno didn't budge.

"Please tell me first what I should do, so that you will forgive me for real."

Ryoma shook his head. He started to notice that she avoided facing him or even say his name just like she used to do it for years.

"Stand up first."

"No, please… tell me first."

"I'm already telling you what to do. Stand up and look at me, Ryuzaki."

Her back started to feel a little numb for bowing, so she slowly rose up and faced him. Although she hated the truth that she's aware that her face is blushing, she still did what was told of her.

"And listen. I'm the one who printed every page of that, so the damage dealt was done to me." Ryoma saw her flushed face and wondered if she was fine. Her face was redder than the usual face he saw. He wanted to touch her face, but he held back his hand to his side. She, on the other hand, looked at him first before looking down.

"I understand."

"I've decided." Ryoma looked at her and smirked, the thought ran in his mind so fast that he was afraid he might lose it for good. "You'll be the one to make my lunch everyday for one whole week."

"Me… make lunch… for you?"

"Yeah. Lunch. That's for seven days, including weekends."

"But I thought…" Sakuno blushed further as she looked away from him.

"That?" Ryoma's smirk faded away.

"You hated my cooking?"

Sakuno stared at Ryoma and waited for him to answer.

"Meet me outside my classroom alone next Monday, and do the same for the following days. Don't forget to bring my lunch and don't lose your way from your classroom to my classroom. I'll expect you next week."

Ryoma left her while he was still smirking. He remembered the day when she made him lunch for the first time when they were still 12-year-olds, and for some reason unknown to him, Sakuno ran away from him while he was eating the lunch she made him. He heard her mutter something like, "Ryoma's a fool!" before the girl disappeared. He wasn't even able to thank her properly.

"Wait, Ryoma—"

Something sparked inside him when she called him by his name, without any honorifics at all.

"You told me you didn't like my cooking? Is it really okay… with you to eat something like that for a week…?"

He plainly looked at her.

"Ryoma… kun?"

Maybe he was mistaken with that weird feeling just a while ago. He looked away again before allowing his lips to smile.

"We'll see how you've improved, won't we?"

"Ryoma-kun!" she almost stomped towards him but then paused when he faced her again.

"And by the way, your hair… It's too long."

"This has nothing to do with my hair!" Sakuno's cheeks puffed up.

"Tie it up nicely starting Monday, too. I'll see you."

He proceeded back towards his room, the thought of the project now at the back of his head. He never thought that he would look so forward to another day.

_Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"What you made you think that way, huh?" Tomoka faced her. Sakuno hesitated to spill the words she had thought of.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

Sakuno shyly fiddled her hands.

"I made you believe that… I can do it while I'm talking to Ryoma-kun…Didn't I?"

"Oh my…" Tomoka's eyes widened, and her hand searched for her mouth. "You mean…"

"I was just trying to apply whatever I have learned from the workshop… And I guess I got carried away."

"Sakuno!" Tomoka rushed towards her and started violently pinching her cheeks, "How could you do this to me! I'm your best friend!"

Sakuno only played along, but she couldn't help laughing.

"Tomo-chan," she giggled, "aren't you happy? I did it!"

Tomoka let go of Sakuno's cheeks, which were already red.

"What can I do? You seem happy about it." Tomoka smiled contentedly while patting Sakuno's head.

"I do…?"

"Yes, you do!" Tomoka gave one last pinch on her friend's cheek, and then put her hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"The most I can do for you now is to tell you 'Good luck.'"

Sakuno smiled at this.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan…"

"Now, now… Won't you be late for your appointment with Ryoma-sama?"

"Ah! It's lunch time already!" Sakuno said nervously as she looked at her watch. "Let's go, Tomo-chan!"

"Yes, yes, ma'am!" Tomoka saluted before following Sakuno out.

* * *

Ryoma impatiently waited outside his room. The bell rang at least five minutes before the present time, and he wasn't very happy that the person he was waiting for hadn't showed up until now. He pocketed his hands from time to time as he leaned on the corridor wall. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows obviously showing how pissed he was. His classmates passed by him as they went outside to eat their lunches, and even though they wanted to ask him what was wrong, they didn't dare to at all. They knew better than to ask Echizen Ryoma when he was in a foul mood.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma looked to his left and couldn't help but let his jaw drop, even a little. Well, at least he could still cling to the poker face he had shown her most of the time. This is the first time she saw her arrange her hair differently, and he had to admit she was no longer cute. She was… beautiful.

"Ryuzaki…" he whispered to himself. He watched as the girl in ponytail panted and caught her breath. In her hand is a lunch box wrapped neatly in a sturdy cloth of black and white.

"I'm late. I'm so sorry…"

"Did you run?"

"Yes, I did…" Sakuno huffed out in between pants. She brought the lunch box close to his face as she rested her other hand atop her chest.

"What's that?" Ryoma asked while imagining what kind of food can there be inside the box.

"Eh?" Sakuno finally recovered, and she straightened. "It's your lunch, as you've-"

"How come it seems like it's good for only one person?"

Sakuno realized that since Ryoma is already fifteen years of age, the huge lunch which she prepared might not be enough for him. But reflecting on the fact that she spent some hours for it, she was quite sure that the lunch she made would be more than enough for him.

"But I've prepared more than enough…" She withdrew the lunch box close to her.

Ryoma just eyed her, and he tilted his head.

"I mean, where's your lunch box?"

Sakuno blinked her eyes.

"I've left it in the classroom."

"Left it?"

Sakuno wanted to shake her head. "I left it because I am told to give the lunch to you and I will... eat my lunch at my classroom."

Ryoma stared at her face.

"I didn't… tell you to bring it with you?"

Sakuno shook her head, hands fidgeting atop her chest. Ryoma's look lingered at her face. He walked past her, and Sakuno followed him by looking.

"R-Ryoma-kun, can I go now?"

"I'm hungry..." Ryoma took Sakuno's hand without any ado and started walking.

"Eh… R-Ryoma-k-kun, w-where are we g-going…?"

"To your room."

"My room…?"

"We're goin' to get back your lunch box."

Sakuno looked around, and she felt she could almost explode due to her sheer embarrassment. All the people were looking at them as they continued to walk through the corridors. She glanced at Ryoma who did not seem to mind at all.

"R-Ryoma-kun… I can walk on my own!" Sakuno tried to withdraw her hand, but he wouldn't let her.

"I know."

"T-then please let my hand go…!"

"No."

"Ryoma-kun, please..?"

Ryoma looked back at the girl behind him and regretted doing so. She was trying to use the same eyes Karupin and Karu uses whenever they want something he didn't want to give. He took his sight away from her as just as fast as he looked at her.

"Who knows? You might escape me again."

"_Again?"_

"B-but I'm done with the lunch, I would just have to… retrieve it before the lunch break ends."

They had finally arrived outside of Sakuno's classroom, and Ryoma let go of her hand. Sakuno frowned.

"There. Do it quickly."

"Eh?"

"Get. Your. Lunch. Box."

She wanted to ask him what was the reason behind all this, but she was too preoccupied with the thought as to why she was disappointed when Ryoma let go of her hand... like that was what she wanted. She shook her head before heading to her chair inside the room.

"Welcome back, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka rose from her chair. Hiroshi smiled at her as well.

"Hello, Tomo-chan, Hiroshi-kun." She greeted as she took out her lunchbox from her bag.

"See you later, Tomo-chan, Hiroshi-kun!" She was about to go with her lunch box in tow when Hiroshi asked her.

"Where are you going with your lunchbox, Sakuno-chan?"

"Umm…" Sakuno thought of an answer when Tomoka winked at her and pushed her to the exit of the room.

"Bye, Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted, and then saw Ryoma waiting for Sakuno. The latter pleaded silently to her friend to explain things to the other guy. Tomoka readily understood.

"Enjoy your 'date!'" Tomoka whispered making Sakuno and Ryoma blush.

"You're mistaken, Tomo-chan! This is not a date—!"

Ryoma proceeded to grab Sakuno's hand again and lead her somewhere else. Tomoka looked back inside the classroom to check on Hiroshi. To her surprise, she found him right beside her, watching Ryoma and Sakuno leave.

"Osakada-san, what's going on?" came the question from him. His voice was unusually low so Tomoka was obliged to explain things as soon as possible. She was worried while at the same time, the usual pain stung in her chest.

"Nothing important, Hiroshi-kun! Sakuno has some important appointments during lunch breaks, I guess?" Sweat dropped from Tomoka's cheek. Hiroshi just stared at her.

"Well, uh… Hey! I made a big lunch for today! Would you like to share it with me? I'm supposed to share it with Sakuno but it seems like… she can't be with me this time."

Hiroshi looked down.

"Wait, I'll go look for Sakuno-chan first—"

"No, we have to eat together!" Tomoka reached for Hiroshi's hand, and Hiroshi looked at her inquisitively. Tomoka realized what she just did.

"C'mon, let's go inside!" Tomoka dragged Hiroshi along, to the protest of the guy. He forcefully removed her hand from his.

"Why is Sakuno going out with Echizen, Osakada-san?" Hiroshi hoarsely whispered to Tomoka. Another sweat dropped from Tomoka, and she gulped.

"Don't be silly, Hiroshi-kun!" she faked a laugh as she went towards her bag, took out a box wrapped in red cloth and opened it. From it came an aroma which could only come from sumptuous food. She settled herself on her chair and pulled out Sakuno's chair close to her table. Hiroshi only looked at her.

"Here, please suit yourself." Tomoka pointed out to the chair beside her. Hiroshi sighed in defeat and followed Tomoka.

"Here, your chopsticks." Tomoka smiled her usual foxy smile. Hiroshi took it and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Tomoka-san. But can you please explain to me things that I needed to know?"

"I'm going to eat!" Tomoka clapped both of her hands and looked at the food and then at Hiroshi.

"I'm going to eat!" Hiroshi mimicked, and he waited first for Tomoka to dig in first before he picked a red squid which looked really juicy and yummy. As he was accustomed to do, he smelled the food first before putting it in his mouth and munching it slowly. A small grin crept to his face. Tomoka blushed while watching him.

"So, is it… good?" Tomoka looked down at the food in the box and then back at Hiroshi.

* * *

"Is it… good?"

One bite. _Munch. Munch. Munch._

"Ryoma-kun…?"

Another bite. _Munch. Munch. Munch._

"Echizen-san…?"

_Munch. Munch. Munch._

Ryoma looked at the sky as he ate while Sakuno watched him in desperate hope of making him come up with a comment at least. She tried another call to a seemingly deaf Ryoma, but it didn't work for the third time either. She resigned herself to eating her own lunch for she was feeling hungry herself. She scooted some space from Ryoma before proceeding to indulge with her food. It wasn't long before she felt full just after a few bites and strangely enough, she felt sleepy.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"…Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma-kun…?"

_Earth calling to Ryoma-kun!_

Sakuno wanted to voice out that small thought, but she stopped herself just in time. _He wouldn't mind if I take a little nap here in the rooftop with him, would he? _She bit her lip and slightly slapped her cheeks while still trying to stop herself from sleeping. With the few birds left chirping and the soothing autumn wind and the overall relaxing atmosphere, her eyes were making her surrender to slumber.

_Is 3 a.m. in the morning too early for a high school girl to prepare lunch?_

That's it. She's going to sleep. There wasn't anything more she could use for a pillow than her lunchbox, but the strange drowsiness made her feel anything would be fine as a pillow. She hugged her knees with the lunch box on top of them and rested her head. A few minutes later, Ryuzaki Sakuno was asleep.

With the lunch box nearly empty, Ryoma noticed that the surroundings became quiet—oddly quiet. He found his lunch very satisfying. Or is it just because the food tasted good and little Ryuzaki was calling "Ryoma-kun" over and over again? He would really have to make the most out of this one-week shot.

"Ryuzaki, although this is better than the last time, you still have a long way to go." He smirked as an image of Sakuno's face when he teases her came up. But there was no voice to answer him.

"If you're angered in any way with me dragging you here…" he almost whispered, embarrassment evident in his features. It wouldn't hurt if he apologizes to her like this. It would definitely not. Especially that now, he got the chance to be closer to her for a whole week and win her over from that Hiroshi guy. He would need a lot of chances for him to lower his ego. This would be the first. However, the object of this quest must cooperate with him, and he needed to make her cooperative, unlike now.

"Are you listening?"

"Ryuzaki."

He turned towards her and saw only her back facing him. Oh heavens, he hadn't started yet when he was never given the chance to start in the first place?

"Ryuza—"

He rushed to her side, assuming she was crying all to herself. But to add up to his anxiety in this little circle of complexities in which he made up, he saw the most innocent face in his whole life—at least for the last fifteen years of his life.

_Gulp._

He moved backwards away from the sleeping Ryuzaki Sakuno and emptied his water bottle as calmly as he could. He looked back at his watch. _You've got to be kidding me. It's only forty-five minutes past lunch time? _He looked back at Sakuno as he silently sat beside her sleeping form. For one time he imagined what she would look like when she sleeps. Reality is even better. It's even better if...

He reached out to touch her locks but withdrew his hand when he felt they were too fragile for him to touch. As he looked at her face again, he remembered how fragile she could be. Her crying face haunted him just like the night and the day after the party.

Ryoma clenched his fist. He wanted to protect her if a time like that came again and threatened tears to fall. But the reason for last time… it was him, wasn't it? He wasn't aware of his face coming closer to Sakuno's until he was a mere inch away from the girl. He had to admit she was beautiful, and he wanted to touch with his own hands and lips that beauty; the haunting episode came to him,and then, he realized, he wasn't worthy of it.

_But I will be worthy; I'll make myself worthy enough._

Ryoma took his head back after being contented to watch her up-close as she slept. He took his head back but not after whispering some words. Contented with the ten-minute thinking, he touched her nose to wake her up. The poker face was back perfectly in place.

"Time to go back to class, Ryuzaki. You slept for some time."

Sakuno's heart raced, and she swung her wrist in front of her face. It was time for class. Ryoma waited for her at the entrance to the roof top, carrying the empty lunch box. She rubbed her eyes furiously and walked to Ryoma.

"Let's go."

As the two descended the stairs, Sakuno had this feeling that she heard Ryoma talk to him as she slept. But she was ashamed of asking her former crush of it because the word themselves were not the type to come from an Echizen Ryoma.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the roof top."

She looked at him and she was surprised. He was smiling at her.

"By the way, thanks for the lunch. You still have a long way to go, though."

This type of words never failed to tease her.

"Ryoma-kun!"

And Ryoma was on his way to his classroom. Sakuno put one hand on top her chest and she could feel the loud thump of her heart. She checked her cheeks and they were warm.

_Oh no._

As she watched him leave, she wanted to call his name again and ask if he told her those words.

Ryoma was at a good hearing distance from her now.

Should she? Should she not?

"Ryoma…"

He was out of her sight.

"Did you really tell me that…"

"...you would me protect me…"

She covered her face.

"…beauty?"

_Just wait for me, Ryuzaki. I'll protect you in my own way, beauty._

Ryoma finally reached his room and entered.

~oOo~

Another A/N: Don't get disappointed if it ends here, this is just the start of the RyoSaku part, so hang on, people! Honestly, it took me so long to update because I thought that I haven't receive much reviews (feel free to slap me), so there. More reviews = faster update. Haha. Great. But anyway, thanks to all those readers and reviewers last time. Please accept this as a late Christmas gift and a… New Year Gift? Haha. I'll see ya next time. Bye! Belated happy New Year!


	13. Sweet?

**Disclaimer: This is a definite fact: Tennis no Oujisama has a manga sequel! How cool is that?! Of course. It still has the same author, the ever-great Konomi Takeshi. I do not make any profit from the makings of this story, and that I only used the characters and original plot of TeniPuri both as basis and background.**

~oOo~

A/N: I was planning to write and finish the thirteenth chapter by March 31 and post it up by April 1 with the necessary jokes for April Fool's joke and all but I failed. Hello! I'm sure you would like to continue reading, so I'll pause with my speech here. Thirteenth chapter entitled "Sweet?" is narrated as follows.

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Thirteenth Chapter: Sweet?**_

---

Here she goes again with her identity crisis drama- she would not admit it, but she was happy with her first day of "service" for Ryoma at the rooftop. Supposedly, her task was meant not to favor her but rather, to put pain or at least, suffering, on her. So it came to her confusion when the smile she wore since lunch time did not disappear for a moment, even if the situation demanded for her to be tired and somber and all- the opposite of everything she was. She tried to hide it but the more she put effort in doing so, the sillier came her smile and the stranger she felt. She ended up letting herself be as happy she was. This was evident even until their daily workshop at the Theater Club, and everyone in the said club noticed how she was blooming and happy. It did not even take them a month-long of acquaintance with Sakuno to know that there was something up with her. The exercises given to them were hard and energy-draining, yet they seemed to be drills for the young girl of strange aura today. It was a nice strangeness though, to begin with. Tomoka, who was Sakuno's best friend, had her hunches, but she was not quite sure and simply kept quite while doing the exercises.

A few more movements here and there, water breaks, conversations and chit-chats and it was time for the instructor to dismiss them. The few members of the said workshop went towards their bags and made all the necessary rituals to cool themselves down and get rid of the sticky sweat trickling down their skin. Tomoka and Sakuno attended to themselves; the latter rubbed her pink towel around her neck to do the same thing as Hiroshi approached the two girls. He was also part of the workshop- as was everyone of the club, whether they were experienced or amateur actors. In that same moment, the advisers of the Theater Club were engaging themselves in a small talk which had something informative for the rest of the persons present.

"Attention everyone! Lend me your ears for a while, please." A young adult woman called out to the Theater Club. She was dressed in a white shirt which perfectly fitted her slim body. Her reddish hair was tied in a tight bun and her hand was placed on both sides of her waist, eyes gleaming with energy even after the routine of workshop. She was Kokuten Miko, who was presently the coach and adviser of the club alongside with Suzuhara-_sensei_. Beside the said instructor was her co-advisor with his same smile.

"You've got to hear what Kokuten-_sensei_ will announce, Sakuno-_san_." Hiroshi mentioned to Sakuno before settling beside her. "This will be a good break for you."

"Oh,"came Sakuno's reply in her slight surprise to see Hiroshi already beside her, "I will, then."

Without she even conscious of it, she looked hurriedly at Tomoka and a sigh escaped her lips when she saw that her friend was playing close attention to Kokuten-_sensei_ and Keiichi-_sensei_.

Kokuten-_sensei_ clapped her hands again, and everyone was ready to hear the seemingly important announcement. She began by allowing herself to grin. To the confusion of Sakuno and Tomoka, the members of the club started shivering. Tomoka inched closer to where Hiroshi and Sakuno were sitting and whispered questions in the chocolate-haired boy's ear.

"Why are they shaking like that?" She lowered her voice so as not to attract attention. "Is there something wrong with Kokuten-_sensei_'s smile? Does she have bad breath? She looks fine to me."

Hiroshi chuckled at what Tomoka asked and held both of her cheeks to make her face the person she was inquiring about. With her pink face, Tomoka was getting ready to headlock him as she asked "What was that-" but Hiroshi was able to stop her just in time by simply placing his forefinger atop her lips. She silently returned to where she was previously sat, face reddening by the second. Sakuno watched them in meek amazement, and she was amazed to see the feat Hiroshi did- he just controlled an angered Osakada Tomoka.

Kokuten-_sensei_ faked a cough as she herself watched the two in amazement.

"As I was about to say... Well, this might surprise you guys so listen up." Kokuten-_sensei_ looked at her companion Keiichi-_sensei_. The smiling teacher nodded and prompted her to continue.

"This might be sudden, but Suzuhara-_san_ and I agreed that we will have the auditions for the roles for the next play..."

"Eeehhh~?!"

Suzuhara-_sensei_ nodded his head yet again, as if confirming the initial reaction of the members.

"When...auditions..? But..." the chocolate-colored-haired girl stuttered. Hiroshi waited for their instructor to continue. Tomoka was biting her hanky to relieve her excitement.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow ?!"

Suzuhara-_sensei_ piped from behind. "Exactly. Tomorrow, we'll be having the auditions. The play would be..."

Sakuno waited anxiously as she placed one hand on top of her chest. She felt her heart beating furiously.

"The classic 'Romeo and Juliet' of William Shakespeare, with a _modern_ _Japanese_ _twist._" Kokuten-_sensei_ and Keiichi-_sensei_ chorused.

"Woah. That announcement sure brought out a lot of tension." Hiroshi wiped his forehead dry. He looked at his old companions in the club and saw that everyone became excited. Their shivering just a while ago simply meant that they were expecting something great from their advisers. They were not proven wrong by the elder persons at the front who started to hand out papers to their members. Sakuno and Tomoka promptly received their own copies and so did Hiroshi.

"Ryuzaki-san, why don't you try out for the role of Katayama Ayame?" Suzuhara-_sensei_ asked as he watched the girl look at him from behind the paper she was reading. Her other two companions looked at their adviser.

"Katayama Ayame?"Sakuno asked and she looked again at the paper she was holding. It was to her surprise when she saw what her teacher meant.

"Pretty!" Tomoka added when she found out what the name meant.

"Yes. She is our very own version of Juliet Capulet." Suzuhara-sensei went to the back of the three, particularly behind Sakuno. He bent down and read the content of the paper Sakuno held up for her teacher to see. "The names had to be in Japanese too, so we chose that name after consulting with the teachers from the History Department."

"That's clever, _sensei_! That means every name was translated to fit their character into the Japanese culture, isn't it?" Tomoka squeeled and giggled. Hiroshi and the other two smiled at her comment.

"Thank you, Osakada-_san_, we tried to be very prepared with this, hence the translations." Suzuhara-_sensei_ stood up just in time when Kokuten-_sensei_ arrived to join the four.

"We are looking towards a very grand production." Kokuten-_sensei_ added and grinned. "What were you telling them, Keiichi-san?"

The said teacher grinned and pertained to Sakuno, who started to blush for some reason. "I was asking Ryuzaki-san to audition for Ayame."

"Ah! Anou, I'm..." Sakuno's voice faltered when Kokuten-_sensei_ started to look at her. For the younger girl, she thought her adviser in the Theater Club looked at her suspiciously. She squeaked when the older woman neared her face to look at her closely.

"Kokuten-_sensei_," Hiroshi suddenly spoke up, "tomorrow would be the auditions. Remember?" Kokuten-_sensei_ took a second before straightening up again and speaking up.

"We'll see, we'll see. Right, Ryuzaki-_san_?" Kokuten-_sensei_ added. She laughed wickedly, much to the surprise of Tomoka and Sakuno.

"We'll see again each other tomorrow. For now, you have to rest and prepare for the auditions. Till then." Suzuhara-_sensei_ bade them farewell and he walked away from the three students with his co-adviser beside him. The three, in turn, told their teachers goodbye and went to arrange their things. They talked as they did until it was time to walk home and part ways.

Like the previous afternoons since the rain incident, Hiroshi walked Sakuno home and Tomoka waved at them goodbye. Sakuno had a second thought of calling out to her pigtailed friend as the latter walked away from her and Hiroshi, but she would just save it to ask Tomoka some other time.

"I'll audition for Katsushiro Tatsuya, Sakuno-_san_." Hiroshi looked up at the tangerine-colored sky as he talked to the girl beside him. Sakuno looked at him and back at the path ahead of them. She was still not able to memorize the names of the Japanese counterparts of the play the Theater club was preparing for, but she saved the long talk anyway.

"Good luck, Hiroshi-_kun_." She smiled at nothing in particular. The boy beside her looked at Sakuno and did not care to hide the shade of color in his face. They walked in silence until they reached the gates of Sakuno's house. He waited for his classmate to touch the gates before he asked her.

"Will you be auditioning for Katayama Ayame, Sakuno?" She faced him and nostalgia flooded her mind. This was Hiroshi again with that face similar to when he caught her before she fell and when he approached on that moment she was reminiscing of her memories of Ryoma. She started to tremble under his gaze.

"W-well Hiroshi-_kun_, I..." She looked down, unable to compete with his gaze. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Hiroshi clenched his fists as he waited for her to speak up. _Please say yes. Yes._

"I'm not yet ready for a major role. My skills aren't that good yet; I have so much to improve on!"

Hiroshi was taken aback. His dear, naïve, innocent apple of his eyes...

"Just acting!" Sakuno made an excuse and stuck her tongue out a little. Hiroshi's expression was priceless. He looked as if he had seen a ghost but quickly reverted back to the same gentle face he usually wore. Sakuno panicked again and looked back down, face all red.

"But seriously Hiroshi-_kun_... Please stop looking at me like that. It makes m-me... unsteady."

Hiroshi chuckled then grinned. He went closer to her and patted her head.

"Congratulations, my dear student. You have succeeded to deceive your teacher."

Sakuno looked back at Hiroshi and smiled. "So do you think I will be fine with the auditions tomorrow?"

"Of course." The tall guy moved as if he was about to go home. "If you will audition for the role of Ayame then please do your best. You should get that role."

"Eh?" She wrinkled her eyebrows and tilted her face. "Why Hiroshi-_kun_?"

"Because I'm going for the role of Katsushiro Tatsuya." He went serious and looked at the girl. For a second, he wanted to rush to her and hug her. He had to look away to stop himself.

"See you tomorrow, Ayame." It was all and Hiroshi waved goodbye to her.

"See you too tomorrow, Hiroshi-_kun_." Sakuno answered and waved her hand even though he couldn't see her. As she proceeded to open the gates, she came to a horror of realization, and she said loudly to herself,

"I forgot to buy groceries for Ryoma-_kun_'s lunch tomorrow!"

--

With all courage, she marched towards the nearest grocery shop from her house, picked the ingredients for her recipes and also the groceries needed for their household, and went to the counter to pay for the said supplies. She happily exited the shop, trudged towards home by the path she can remember walking a few minutes earlier and lifted those heavy bags she had with her. Not long after walking a hundred meters did she see a familiar figure walking toward her. The figure had a white cap adorning his head, and she had to look at the approaching young man to be sure.

"Ryo-Ryoma-_kun_!"

Ryoma looked at her and was surprised- pleasantly. "Oh. Ryuzaki."

She smiled at him, for waving was impossible without leaving the grocery bags on the ground first. The both of them walked to meet each other. Sakuno found courage with her light mood and the happenings earlier that afternoon.

"The practice s-sure finished late." She commented. He just walked slowly and eyed the bags she was carrying.

"You've got load there."

"Ah. I just went to buy some groceries. I have to cook-" she cut herself after realizing what she was talking about.

"My lunch tomorrow." Ryoma guessed as she went towards her and stopped by her side. Sakuno looked down and nodded, trying to hide her blush as usual. She shook her head and faced Ryoma again.

"I'll be going now, Ryoma-_kun_. See you tomorrow."

"Don't you need help with those, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma continued to eye the bags in her arms,and there is a slight, but evident, inclination to avoid looking her in the eyes. The girl shook her head again and glanced back at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact like Ryoma.

"I can manage, Ryoma-_kun_."

The ponytailed-hair girl watched as Ryoma nodded and went on his way. She started to walk on her way too when she noticed that there was something wrong with the way she was walking. The houses and buildings were the ones she'd usually notice when she was heading to school. Sakuno wanted to ask Ryoma on her way home but she fought the idea. _He would, again, tease me to no extent. My goodness, Sakuno. I lived in this region for 15 years now! So where's the way to home again...?_

"Aren't you going the opposite way if you are going home?" Ryoma called out to her and pointed back with his thumb. He waited for her to answer. "Are you lost or something?"

"No of course not!" She yelled rather loudly and looked away and she was surprised that Ryoma was walking towards her. "Ryoma-kun, I told you that I can-"

"Yeah right, and you are headed to Seigaku. You can manage." He caught her off-guard by taking the grocery bags from her hands. Sakuno blushed so hard that she was the same color of the afternoon sky.

"C'mon. I'll guide you home."

The prince of tennis walked ahead of her. Finding herself following him, she wasn't aware that she was staring at his back until they were in front of her house. His 'hypnotism' ended when Ryoma called out to her to hand her the grocery bags.

"You've got to remember at least the direction towards your home."

She accepted the bags from him and was surprised that they actually weighed that much. The clumsy Ryuzaki Sakuno saw the ground nearing her face and tried with her best to use the bags to shield her from the dirt and possible bruises. She failed to do so, as anyone would expect from her with her petite frame. She dropped the bags aside in a haste to cover her face with her hands, but they were stopped when she fell face first to a bunch of muscles clothed in a white polo shirt. Everything happened so fast that it was a wonder how on earth they were in their present awkward position.

Sakuno looked up abruptly and saw those eyes that hypnotized her whenever they look at her anytime. To boot, the effects on her doubled especially that she was that close to those feline-like eyes. She wasn't even aware that she was lying on top of Echizen Ryoma.

The boy below her, on the one hand, did not know what to do first when she just peered at him with those eyes which looked like they could shed tears anytime soon. He was always attracted to those eyes, now that he realized it. He never noticed those back when they were younger, or maybe just he was reluctant to admit so. His eyes wandered to look at her and caught himself attempting to enjoy their scene. With her as close like this, everything seemed fine-even perfect. He raised his arm and tried to touch her face. He touched her hair and was happy that it felt so soft and alluring to his touch. Sakuno jolted after the sudden realization that hit her- she was on top of Ryoma! She situated her trembling arms on the ground and tried to push herself away. She was as red as a tomato when she was finally on both knees beside Ryoma.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ryoma-_kun_, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention..."

She offered her hand to help him up. Ryoma watched her in amusement and suppressed the silly grin which formed in his lips. He stared at her cheeks and wondered how would it feel if he touched those red adorable cheeks which almost had the same hue of the apples. The temptation to grab both her arms in one sweep and hold her close again popped into his head.

"Are you alright, Ryoma-_kun_?" She hurriedly look at him when he did not took her hand. It was when she saw a somewhat trivial thing. Ryoma's face was red.

He reached for his bag that was tossed aside on the ground a while ago and put it in his shoulders. He smiled towards her with a nod and readied himself to try one thing. He stood up, ready to head back home. As for her, if it was possible, her face flamed and only she could feel steam coming out of her red face. She bowed down and waved her hands after due to embarrassment. "Thank you, Ryoma-_kun_. And I'm sorry again I was just too-"

"I'll be going. See you tomorrow, Sakuno." he said, and his mind was, yet again, faraway. _I'm sorry Sakuno. You have to do it alone now. _He smiled to himself. _I was showing you too much already that I am very happy._

Her jaw dropped for a moment, unsure whether she heard it right or not. Did he just called her by her first name?

"Ryoma-_kun_...?" She quickly squeezed her eyes and rubbed the back of her hand on her cheeks which was still red. It took her a few, sweet minutes to watch him finally disappear before she remembered the grocery bags. She carried the bags inside the house while she whispered to herself.

"Maybe I should get my ears checked."

--

Ryoma was finally home, and he did not even notice the small scratches he got when he saved Sakuno earlier. Instead, he looked more forward to seeing her again tomorrow with his lunch. He removed his shoes and thought that maybe Sakuno would make him something mouth-watering for the next day. Maybe he should have made a request on what he should eat. But then, today's funny turn of events was more than enough for him.

He would not lose to that Hiroshi guy, for sure. He saw evidence with his own eyes.

--

Rest assured that Ryuzaki remembered that they would just have to meet at the rooftop for lunch. He went straight to his favorite spot in it, closed his eyes, and pretended to take a nap. He would expect her to wake him up again with that sweet, meek voice she had.

Only a few birds were present to sing for him as he waited. Of course, it was already autumn. Birds had to migrate to far away places before winter. _Oh well, Sakuno could sing for me if I ordered her to do so_.

Ryoma peeked open one eye to check if she was already on here, the rooftop. Nope, no sign of the clumsy Ryuzaki Sakuno. Maybe she tripped when she was to about to go here?

He shook his head. She can't be that clumsy.

He went back to his napping scheme and tried to ignore suspicions that came to him. The air in here was cool, not humid but refreshing. The atmosphere was perfect too, perfect for just two persons to get to know each other and become close.

Perfect.

Only she was missing in this puzzle. Otherwise, everything would be complete and perfect.

Now where was Ryuzaki?

--

She scampered as fast as she could towards Ryoma's classroom. Not again. She was late for the second time! And it was only their second day for her punishment. She shook her head. There would be another moment when she had to explain herself to him today. He seemed to be accepting yesterday though. But...what about what happened yesterday afternoon? The memory of it alone makes her knees weak. She couldn't face Ryoma!

When she arrived at his classroom, he wasn't there. She looked around the place. Only a few persons were there. Not even Horio was there for her to ask. _Oh no. _She politely asked the persons in there but they were clueless as to his whereabouts at that time.

She sighed dejectedly. _Maybe Ryoma-kun got fed up with waiting so he went to the canteen and got his lunch?_

Sakuno brought up the lunchboxes up to her face. _It would be such a waste though. I cooked him American-style lunch even though I know little about it. For sure he would like this because he lived in America for some time._

Now feeling like she had lost a match like which she did when she was still a member of the tennis club, she frowned and decided that she would just eat her lunch at the rooftop. At least in there, she had a chance that she would still enjoy time to practice for the auditions later. Considering the time she spent practicing for the role of Katayama Ayame, she would increase the little chance she had to get the role. However, it was still a plus factor for her because Hiroshi had expected her to get the role even though she is still new to theatre productions. Someone believed in her abilities.

As she was on her way to the rooftop, she then remembered what she saw last night when she saw the name of Katsushiro Tatsuya as the Romeo in their play. Hiroshi mentioned something about him auditioning for the role of that character. She would wish him luck, but she knew that he would get the role for sure.

--

He finally heard the door to the rooftop open. His brows furrowed down and he sat up straight. He faced Sakuno and called to her.

"And why are you late for twenty minutes?"

She almost jumped upon hearing his voice and squeaked. As an initial reaction she smiled as innocently as she could to help her appease to the unimpressed young men in front of her. She went to him and showed him the lunch she had made. He looked away to show utter disappointment when he saw the kind of food she prepared for him- American cuisine! Of all the types of dishes in the world...

"Do-n't you like it, Ryoma-_kun_..?" she almost whispered to him as she looked at the food in hand. She waited for him to look back and answer; she was sure Ryoma was quite hungry now. He only had to hurry up and eat so they would not be late for their classes.

"Ryoma-_kun_?"

He refused to look back but he was hungry. And the scent that came from her food was not helping him to preserve his pride at all. He discreetly demanded that she explain to him first. Of course, she had to know that instinctively. She had to because she had to pay for that stupid science project, and to him, she was partly his property now ever since yesterday's lunch break. She was his property every lunch time for the rest of the week. And he should do his best to make that time last until his lifetime ends.

But going back to the point, she has to explain herself because to him, she was his, at least for this hour of the day. But his stomach betrayed him. It grumbled so loudly that he thought it even echoed. Ryoma heard Sakuno giggle behind him. He threw her a glare, but she was in a fit of laughter.

"What?" he asked her rather loudly.

She looked at him and covered her mouth. She was still giggling.

"I don't like American food." He declared to her but he eyed the food, nonetheless. He had to admit that it still look just fit for him to finish in a couple of minutes. His stomach agreed with him when it grumbled again.

"But Ryoma-_kun_ needs to eat though. You look pale now." She smiled as she arranged the lunch box in front of him and took out the chopsticks. She also opened the other lunch box- it was hers- and he tried hard not to let his mouth water. He took the chopstick which she offered and greedily went to get a piece of tempura from her lunch box after mumbling an incoherent "Thank you for the food." He stuffed it in his mouth and chewed. With this he earned another soft giggle from her.

"Maybe... Ryoma-_kun_ should try the lunch I made for him though."

He looked at her, and she started to blush, but she continued to look at him nonetheless.

"I thought Ryoma-_kun_ might like American food because he lived in there for quite a time." She took a slice of the steak which she made for the boy before her and ate it He watched her and looked back at the steak.

"I told you: I hate American food," he remarked again, putting emphasis on each word this time. She finished chewing on her food and smiled.

"See, it is not that awful Ryoma-_kun_." She smiled and took the container of the food. "Unless you think so otherwise." With that she frowned, but she forced to grin back.

"Stop frowning, really. I'll eat it anyway. I'm hungry." He took the container and ate fast. She brightened up and ate as well. She was hungry, and she needed a lot of energy for the afternoon's audition. Besides, if she finished early she would have extra time to furnish her lines and acting. Sakuno would hope that Ryoma would let her off early for today's lunch though. She still had a lot more to put her mind on.

Little did she know that as she was finishing her own lunch, Ryoma was long done with his and was just observing her as she looked far away and munch mindlessly on her food with a little grin on her small lips. A small pile of paper was another thing that caught his attention. It was placed beside the cloths where the boxes are wrapped. He carefully got it and started reading. On the front page it read in slim hiragana letters "Ayame." beside the katakana-written "Juliet." She discovered it in horror and tried to grab it free from his hands.

"Ryoma-_kun_! G-give it b-back!" she cried helplessly as Ryoma evaded her small hands. He would really have to know himself why he loved teasing her. Maybe he enjoyed seeing her plead to him?

"What is this for, Sakuno?" He played the words in his mind. Somehow, it sounded as if he was suspicious of something she does. It did not became evident to Sakuno though. She was too flushed and busy thinking that he was playing with her, even using her name to make her stop.

"P-please R-Ryoma-_kun_! It's for my audition later! P-please..." her voice cracked, "give it back to me..."

"Audition."

He stopped evading her hands but instead, took the chance to seize her arms as she reached for the paper and let her land on him. And for the second time in her clumsy history, she fell atop Echizen Ryoma, her crush for three years until the acquaintance party...or she thought. She became too dazzled and confused with the pounding in her chest to even gather her strength and help herself up.

"I'll give it back to you if you acted the role you are auditioning for in front of me." He triumphantly smiled and arranged the both of them into a less awkward position. Ryoma backed away and carried her slightly away from him. He then acted to free the paper form imaginary dust.

"Ryoma-_kun_!" she protested only to be given another look from him.

"Who's this Ayame?"

Sakuno looked away, hesitant to answer. _Why does he have to know?_

"Remember, I own you. Every lunch of this week including weekends. So when I ask you something, you have to answer. We agreed on this, didn't we, Sakuno?"

She mentally laughed to herself. Ryoma is being mean to her again, reminding her that she should follow him with his wishes. He reminds her of Count Paris from Romeo and Juliet. Wouldn't it be great that she this was the part of the play she practiced last night?

"I refuse to adhere to those blasphemies! I never vowed to love and serve anyone else than my dear T-tatsuya!" Sakuno cried, her eyes bordering on being filled tears although it was evident that she was just biting on the sides of her cheeks to force them out. "So please, my dear Miyaguchi-sama. Let free from those grasps, from your impure and vile intentions I shall be free. Only Tatsuya would own my heart and soul until eternity!"

Ryoma stared at her for what seemed eternity and chilly wind blew past them. Hot blood rushed to her face, and and she covered it.

"Ryuzaki."

And she knew it. Ryoma would have to say that tag line of him. She's still not there yet. Why shouldn't she just told him that she badly needed those pieces of paper? How insane of her to pull something like that. Ryoma just had to tell her that she doesn't have the talent so she'd better quit it. And she was waiting for it.

"That Nakayama guy is with you in that club, am I right?"

Blink. _I had the wrong idea? _"H-he told me a name of the character named Tatsuya. It seems that it was the Romeo for the production so... yes."

"And this 'Ayame' is your Juliet."

"Yes."

"Is Nakayama a good actor?"

"He is a very talented one!" she piped in a loud voice hinted with admiration. He jerked from this.

"Then you better don't show them what you have shown me a while ago later."

It was again the time for the break to end. The bell instinctively told them to head back to their classrooms and prepare for the next class. She was heartbroken for a reason she was not sure of. A tear ran down her pink cheek, and she wiped it dry as he arranged the lunch boxes. She helped him to do the arranging, and just as she was as getting close to the boy beside her as she thought she was, she was shattered. Again.

He waited for her at the door of the rooftop and thought that she would obey him later. Only that it made his insides uneasy to see something peculiar with her face. She was smiling though.

"Ryoma-_kun_, can I ask you something?"

He opened the door for her and waited for her to exit before he does. As they were on their way, he muttered a yes.

"Why don't you like American food?" She looked at him. "You said so yet this lunch box is empty and now light."

It seemed a very trivial thing to ask, but no one really asked him as to why. He grinned. This was suppose to be a secret but he would let her know anyway. She would know another one for the last day of the week and a lot more after that if Sakuno would let him.

"I choked on steak when I was four."

--

Kokuten-_sensei_ filed the papers in her office right after the tough auditions. Even though their club had only a few members, those members had their own talents and skills nurtured by the daily workshop. But the fairest and the most deserving were the only ones to be christened the names of the characters once they enter the stage and perform.

She removed the bun and there came the red flowing hair of hers. She saw the purple sky and sighed. It has been a long day. And it was also tiring. She sighed again, and as she did, she was rewarded with a peck on the cheek from her co-advisor.

"Keiichi!" She faced him, a hand atop her chest. "You surprised me!"

He smiled and nodded towards the papers she filed a while ago.

"How did it go?" Suzuhara-_sensei_ asked her. She smiled and took the file placed at the top of the paper file.

"I've finalized the list. Here it is."

He gave another smile and scanned the paper on hand after Miko handed it to him. He frowned a little.

"Seems she has a lot more to learn, though."

"I guess so too."

"Let's go home now. Everyone needs a rest, including you."

She stood up and held his hand.

"Yeah, so do you."

She glanced again at the paper that Keiichi handed back to her. At least Nakayama Hiroshi passed for the role both Suzuhara-_sensei_ and the said younger boy wanted.

The stage will have to be set.

~oOo~

A/N: Yey! That's Chapter 13th for you people! I'm really sorry for the late update, it was also two long months that I had to endure before I can get my paws on my keyboard and type these words. I'm also happy that from time to time someone favorites this story and leaves me a review. Thank you so much! I had once thought that I should abandon this story altogether but nah. I shouldn't give up that yet!

To all readers who waited for this chapter thank you. Even though I haven't replied to your reviews, you still continue to read and even review! Your pen names are worth mentioning. To:

**Dawn Uzumaki, lilcandy-78, kath_quicksilver, mikan03anime, Seravee, Sheiryy, cutiesakuno18, nicklaus mak wei xuan, Karma, Saruwatari Ayumu, sangochan-dragon, silverdoe02, Kairi Kazumi, mina, Nipah, Neko-San-Mel, xanne benedicto, :, Jarri Scythe, tenma760, red-jello04, anonimous1295, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer, phoe2k, youare-who-youare, random-fruitcake04, Dera Sin, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, -fuji-lawliet, Otakugal, fire19, Band_geek, Xanpluto, FujixSaku0709, InfintyOnTheRun, jHeyTTernallie, When-Plushies-Attack, sakatrina90, OMG, 1Aria08, animechix112, Mrs Hatake Itachi, pinkkish, , Miry, cutepuff, mystice, -Yuki Mii-, .lover, ****hieiashke, putrisha94, nertz, Kountry101, SuChabAKa, mangastoptazmo, Izaquix078, Egyptianlover, unchangingxp, Princessy, Nina Natsu, Lewnuhhkau, disneyrulz23, , Pluto's stars, FC, berrynut, Candy Anime Lover, sakuracheryblos, whispered25, radsb, PurpleHale, SweetHouey, 0987654321, l1t0d4rkd0ggy, michiyo drops, DkWolves, Midnight City, '-MiNi-RAi-', aznquetzal, luvrocksout102, Echizen Ryoma, '-'FreedomFairy'-', dragon, CaroMondial, ohiogal953, SimpleeLovely673, lovelypriestess568, Lawyer, Duskblood, , , Prinx and rennomiya.**

This is also the edited chapter. All thanks to **indistinguishable** for the editing. I really have to wrok hard still. I'm losing my grasp of the grammar. (Sweatdrop).

A special note: I'm still working on the next chapter and it would be posted ASAP. Really, I thought I have nothing to do since it is vacation but I'm so wrong. That's why it might take me this month to finish up the next chapter. But still, I have received a decent number of reviews and it makes me smile knowing that I have you, readers, to support me. :) Ciao people! Haha. Looking forward to more lovely reviews. :) And please spare me from the bloody ruins if ever I am late for the update. I am behind my monitor so I think you can't get me. XD


	14. A Bitter Confession

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama/ TeniPuri is Konomi Takeshi's. Whether the new or the old. I wanna read the 17th chapter!**

~oOo~

A/N: My goodness! I haven't updated for five months! Noooo... Oops. I know. You want to read the next chapter already. Stop the rant here. I have to warn you though: this chapter is dry coffee-bitter. And I mean it.

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

**_Chapter 14: A Bitter Confession_**

* * *

A gasp was heard not to anyone else except for her. She brought her body up. The whole bed shook, making a butterfly effect on her room to shudder. It was long ago since she had her last nightmare. Dreaming was what she did when she was awake, and she rarely dreamt when she was asleep, let alone having nightmares. She clutched her shirt tightly with one hand, the other made a travel on her forehead which bathed in sweat. A glance on the clock beside her and she knew that it was just two hours past midnight. She decided to cool herself down.

She finally finished fetching herself a glass of water, but she refrained from going to the bed first. Her head was preoccupied with the nightmare. It wasn't a childish nightmare which contained monsters or ghosts or weird robots chasing her- she had too much mind force to let those beings chase her in her dreams. She was Osakada Tomoka after all, if one would imagine she might be the person to chase away after those in her dreams. But it was not that, it was very far from those childish dreams.

Tomoka stared at the picture frames set on her bed side table and took the one containing the portrait of her and her best friend which was taken when they were 4th graders. Both of them were smiling, her best friend with that dainty smile of hers, she wearing that toothy grin. A sigh, and then the frame was gently placed back on its place. How she wished she could place everything back to the past when it was only she and Sakuno, when it was a time she was the only one to understand her best friend and protect her from everything- even from herself.

"_One of these days, I'll have the courage to ask her out... You'll help me with her, won't you, Osakada-san?" _That was one sentence she also wished she had heard from him only in her dream.

What if Sakuno really liked Hiroshi? What if he finally confessed to her best friend, just like what happened in her dream? She wouldn't recognize the reality from the dream if ever it happened. After all, she was the one to start this confusing waltz. She shouldn't be hurt at all...

It would be hard to predict a thing if feelings play an important part in it. Like now, when it was the first of the nights in her life that she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"You're anxious."

"Eh?" Sakuno pointed out at herself. Beside her is Ryoma who is busy eating his lunch. He did not even spare her a look.

"Would there be anyone else?"

"Oh..." She sheepishly rubbed the side of her cheek with her white hanky, "I guess I am anxious."

"Are the results of your auditioning out yet?" He asked, still with the same apathetic voice it seemed.

"...Not yet."

He grinned and looked at her. "If you did your best you should never be anxious."

It was uncharacteristic of Ryoma to say something close to comforting words, but even if those words were meant to be sarcastic, just the thought of him even thinking of comforting her was enough. She was aware of the fact that she smiled to him to tell him she appreciated the thought. He looked away and lowered his non-existent cap.

* * *

Sadaharu Inui, also known as the Data Man, proudly showed his newest concoction to everyone in the tennis club's grounds. This time he did _not_ intend to do any harm to anyone who would like to try his newest potion. In fact, he was more than happy to tell everyone that this time, it was guilt-free to indulge in something sweet. And so he decided to name his newest concoction, "Sweet Tooth." It was sweet, plus it had all the necessary vitamins and minerals specifically for athletes! Maybe he should start thinking of selling his concoctions to interested companies.

"What the heck's in it now?" Momo whispered to Eiji as they tried not to look at the pitcher the Data Man was holding for everyone to see.

"I guess it has something like a..."

The present regulars except Kaidou and Fuji exclaimed. "Like what?!"

"A... tooth!" Eiji bit his fingernails. He shook his head and returned to biting his fingernails. The scared regulars gulped.

"Then I guess the best way to do now is to avoid it." Kaidou folded his limbs to his chest, making a hiss sound as he ended his comment. The majority agreed.

"Just like the old days, that is." Ryoma appeared behind the bunched regulars who talked to each other in hushed tones.

"Echizen! You finally came!" Momoshiro tapped his junior's shoulder and placed his arm in it. "But you were too late to see the weird grin in Inui-senpai's face. He is into something, I tell ya!"

"I had to talk to someone before I went here." The younger boy looked to his upper left then back at his senior's face.

"But," Fuji appeared next to the two and smiled. "Won't this be a good chance to know what does Inui's new concoction tastes like?"

"Fuji-senpai..." the younger regulars shuddered. They really can't understand their genius senior's taste.

"You better start the laps now then." Fuji put a hand above his seemingly closed eyes and took a view of the dust hovering around the lap courses because of the dash made by the regulars and the other club members. The next thing he saw was that he was alone now at the starting point.

"Oh. They were really into it. Tezuka would be satisfied before he leaves the Tennis Club." He smiled and started running his pace as well.

* * *

"Wa...ter..." Shuichiro Oishi panted heavily. He was the only one who managed to say a coherent set of word after the sadistic training. There were trails of "Sweet Tooth" on the ground, many drooling tennis club members, and a couple more of regular members trying to chase after their breaths.

A young man who was watching them from a room on the nearby main school building shook his head in disappointment. His club members weren't slacking off, but they should be presented to such tremendously hard training only twice a month. He looked around and saw the cause of it all. He removed his eyeglasses and wiped it, amidst making his handsome face under the afternoon sun visible. If Kawamura Takashi was here, he could have said that his team which claimed the national championship title years ago didn't change at all.

"Are you done with reading the materials, Tezuka-kun?" Yamada-sensei asked from behind. Tezuka put his eyeglasses back before answering his coach. He made a mental note that the man behind him is another example of the fact that his team is not that similar to what he had during junior high. For him, Yamada-sensei is a little more happy-go-lucky compared to Ryuzaki-sensei who took strictness to another level.

"Yes, Coach." He went to the older man's side and handed back the materials they were talking about. "I've made my decision."

"Already?" Yamada-sensei grinned and closed his eyes. He faced the window, as if he wanted to take in all the sun rays.

"Yes. I will return to Germany. My decision is final now."

The older man nodded. "Even though you are calm and composed, the rash decision you have just made still makes me wonder." He made a low chuckle.

Tezuka looked down for a moment.

"You still have more or less three weeks. Two weeks at the least. That's is still a long time to think of."

The captain nodded his head. "Yes, I understand Coach. I am fully responsible for all my actions."

"We will miss you here in the team." Yamada-sensei failed to sound very cheesy, making Tezuka grin the smallest grin he could.

"They can now do without me as their formal captain, Yamada-sensei."

"Is that so?"

"They have proven me that already."

Yamada went close to his student and put a hand in his shoulder. "Kunimitsu-kun, don't make yourself alone -- because you are not."

Tezuka gazed at the man beside him.

"I understand it perfectly, Coach."

* * *

"Oishi."

Oishi wiped his face dry after his recovery from that latest concoction and lap-running. He smiled upon hearing the voice of their captain. He finally returned. The meeting with Coach Yamada always took time. He held his towel in one hand and went to his bag.

"So how was it, Tezuka?"

"I'm returning to Germany for the sports scholarship."

The other regulars appeared and heard Tezuka. The poker-faced captain shook his head. "I guess there's no use hiding it now."

"Exactly." Fuji answered. Ryoma looked at their captain and grinned.

"Everyone! Gather here now! Our captain has an important announcement!" Oishi clapped his hand to accompany his shouting. Groggily, the other members who were just to recover from the hangover of "Sweet Tooth" made their way to their respective lines.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Sakuno excitedly arranged her things. Ever since this morning she wanted to know the results of the auditions. Did she pass? Did Hiroshi pass? Tomoka would not need to worry because she decided that she would join the props committee so it is very sure that she has her part. For this afternoon, they would not be doing the usual workshop. Instead, the time of the club's meeting would consist of the discussion of the assigned roles and some in-depth understanding of their play. It would turn more like of an interactive English literature class. She always liked discussing poetry, so it wouldn't bother her the least. The results would do her part, however.

"You're so energetic today, aren't you Sakuno?" Tomoka commented without looking at the mentioned girl. The comment made Sakuno glance at her friend with a hint of worry.

"Tomo-chan..." She stared at Tomoka's face, "are you feeling fine?"

The pigtailed girl glared at Sakuno as if she was loathed by the world. Instead of taking a step backward, she step forward and engaged Tomoka in a staring contest.

"Really, Tomo-chan... What's wrong?" Sakuno touched her forehead and did the same with Tomoka's. "Your temperature is fine though."

Tomoka tried to send her away with an outburst, one of her trademarks. She did her witch laugh so loud that all her classmates looked at her and felt scared, wondering why she was acting like she was. Sakuno only shook her head – they were friends for the longest time, did Tomoka knew she was fooling everyone except her? The chocolate-tainted-hair girl tapped the somewhat hysterical Tomoka, causing the latter to stop momentarily.

"Those dark rings around your eyes..."

Tomoka returned back to her low-energy state. "I had a nightmare last night, and it really bugged me for the rest of the night."

Sakuno giggled and gave Tomoka a quick hug, earning her a surprised look. Even though they were friends forever, it was very rare for Sakuno to show affection by physical means. This only made Tomoka to hurt more inside. _She is the sweetest person in the world, no wonder..._

"Ready to go?" asked Hiroshi -- and this person as well. With the mask she was wearing, Tomoka hoped for the best. If it was for the best of the two closest persons to her now or for her best, she would not want to know right now. She cried enough last night, let no more tears flow from her eyes.

* * *

"Theater Club, results for the audition were posted earlier at the English Department office. In case you haven't passed by the office, I have a copy here with me."

"I'll go get it!" Tomoka volunteered and ran ahead to the advisers of their club. Sakuno closed her eyes tight and clasped both her hands in a prayer, wishing that the results were good for the rest of the club. Deep in her throbbing heart, she hoped too that she would be called as Ayame.

"Sakuno-san, don't worry. Let's just hope for the best." Hiroshi put his hand on her shoulder to refrain her from shaking. "You did pretty well with the auditions."

She looked from her shoulder and tried beaming. "And I was just praying for that too, Hiroshi-kun."

* * *

She would be a liar if she said that it was nothing to her. Heck, she even practiced late into the nights mastering her lines, her facial expressions, her tone... She was too naïve to even own those things when in fact it belonged to Katayama Ayame, a character of their play. Not her. She's Ryuzaki Sakuno, and she has a set of characteristics she believes is hers alone. But then, she was ready to replace those characteristics for a while if it meant performing in stage. She wanted at least, to perform on stage again, and feel all eyes to look at her, on her alone, even for a while, and spread happiness and tears for the people watching her. All these she thought of while biting the side of her cheeks. No more fluids from the eyes, no more fluids from the eyes...

She looked at the bright side. Well, if she's to perform the Rosaline of their play, _Katayama Chieko_, then she would only have to say three lines at the most (she haven't checked on the lines of that character), hence less chance to fail, less chance to disappoint the people around her, less chance to be mocked by Ryoma with a "_mada mada da ne."_. If she performed Chieko, she would appear a really important character – if she can remember it correctly from their English class, Rosaline is a rather important character, only that Rosaline was overshadowed by Juliet. Juliet, Ayame... The presentation of the characters started with a rollcall of the whole cast. From behind the actrons Tomoka saw Sakuno and looked away. _She's not the only one hurting here._

"Katayama Chieko. Katayama Chieko, please step forward." Called out Kokuten Miko. Hiroshi looked at her previously duet partner and sighed. He saw how the selection of the actrons affected his ---... Well, he had to blame himself for one thing and that is failing to comfort Sakuno now. Sakuno looked at the ground, oblivious to the constant calling of the character she was supposed to act from now on.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

She looked ahead, too surprised to move another muscle. "Yes, yes!" She took a step forward together with the other actors and actresses. The present adviser of the Theater Club frowned at the behavior of the said girl.

"If there's something bothering you, dear." Kokuten-sensei asked. Sakuno shook her head and bowed apologetically, mumbling words of apology thrice in a row. The young adult sighed and looked back at her list. They need to keep up with the schedule. Presentation night is more or less in a month, and they were just starting with the introductions.

"Next, the House of Montague -- Katsushiro. Please step forward, Katsushiro Tatsuya."

Hiroshi momentarily looked at Sakuno again before taking a step forward. From the rest of the other members of the club, Tomoka and other Hiroshi-fans squealed in delight.

"My Romeo..!" they all said dreamily at the same time before they realized the presence of the rivals. Sparks flew, but they all shrugged it off with a laugh.

"I wish I was Ayame..." wished one girl beside Tomoka and clasped her hands.

"Me too, but what can we do? We didn't even auditioned for the role," commented another girl on the other side of Tomoka.

"This is just a play, anyway! They act things and after that, it's over!" Tomoka held her chest and head up high, making the two stop. "If Hiroshi likes someone, it's another business."

The girl on Tomoka's right nodded. "I agree. That is exactly your sentiments, Osakada-san. I know how it feels when your best friend wasn't accepted as Ayame."

Tomoka looked surprised and tried to say something, but was cut off --

"You were cheering them on to be a couple right?"

-- leaving her mouth agape. She held a fist and raised it just so the girls beside her would see.

"You know what I do to gossip-worming high school girls?" Tomoka smiled, her face showing all the bulging nerves.

"A-ah, y-yeah!" Trails of sweat threatened to drop off from the faces of Tomoka's co-members. "We know when to stop too."

"Good." The pigtailed hair-girl smiled evilly and lowered her fist. It was also the moment when the costume group was called to step forward. She step ahead from the rest of her group (the rest were shivering and kept space away from her) when she noticed the next potential rival for Hiroshi's attention (even though Hiroshi had his full attention on someone else now) – the actress for Katayama Ayame, Funabashi Saika. Oh, if things to get complicated like this... Tomoka saw how that shameless woman stared at Hiroshi. She'd rather cheer for Sakuno and Hiroshi forever than that girl. She balled her hand again into a fist yet again.

"We didn't do anything wrong yet, Osakada-san!" the girls she scared earlier cried, disturbing the rollcall. Tomoka looked at everyone and waved her hands to plead nothing was wrong. From the corner of her eye she saw Saika laugh. She glared, and the two girls shrieked again. The stares of the Theater Club persons turned into sighs and shakes of their head.

* * *

"I...p-practiced every night..."

Before she knew it, Sakuno cried her heart out. She only wanted for someone to cry on, only that it turned that it was Hiroshi's turn to do that for her. He offered his arms and his shoulders to the crying girl.

"It's okay, Sakuno-san. It's perfectly fine. You don't have to force yourself every time..."

"But I disappointed you! Tomo-chan too, and Suzuhara-sensei..."

"No, of course not..!" Hiroshi sounded glad, "did we tell you we were disappointed?"

"But still...!"

"No. I told you to believe in your abilities, did I not?" He rubbed her head slowly to help her refrain from crying.

"Sakuno!"

Tomoka rushed to her crying best friend and looked alarmed. Hiroshi let go of Sakuno, making Tomoka smile. Sakuno continued to cry and the two waited for the waves to subside. Tomoka waited for Sakuno to recollect herself and handed her a hanky. Ryuzaki laughed and accepted the hanky her best friend offered before noticing the look of hurt in Tomoka's face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Sakuno whispered. Hiroshi and Tomoka shook their heads.

"Ready to talk now?" Tomoka asked and held Sakuno's right hand. Hiroshi, although hesitant at first, did the same to the other hand. He earned a scowl from Tomoka.

"C-can I just... leave you guys for a second?" she looked at her shoes and fidgeted. Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's arm slightly.

"Sakuno...?" Hiroshi asked and looked away at seeing the tear-stained face of his ---...

She beamed, and after looking at the confused Tomoka, she joined the hands of Hiroshi and her best friend.

"Let me do something for the people close to me." Sakuno smiled and continued to join the hands of the two. Tomoka reddened and Hiroshi had his mouth slightly opened in surprise. A tear flowed on Sakuno's cheek.

"Please excuse me for a moment." The braids flew after Sakuno. When she was out of sight, it was the only moment that the two left realized that they held hands together. They practically withdrew hands as fast as they could, especially Tomoka. They were silent for a second.

"Don't tell me you were infected with her virus?" She heard him ask seriously. Tomoka looked away and pretended to be angry.

"What virus are talking about?" she held her head up high and crossed her arms.

"Her crying virus..." The voice of the young man behind her faltered causing her to look back at Hiroshi. She saw him frown.

"Look, another tear streaming down your cheek." Hiroshi tried to offer her his hanky and wipe away that tear from her face when Tomoka took a step back.

"Don't..!" she ordered aloud whilst wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Geez, Tomo-chan..." Hiroshi almost grinned while saying those words, "why do I always have to watch girls who don't know they are crying cry?"

"Stop being all-too familiar with me, Hiroshi!" Tomoka spat, making Hiroshi frown yet again, "I mean, quit the 'Tomo-chan' thing, it doesn't sound right when it's coming from you..."

"But Sakuno-san calls you 'Tomo-chan'..." Hiroshi walked towards her. This time, Tomoka only laughed.

"That's the problem with you, Hiroshi..." Tomoka continued laughing. "You act too friendly and familiar!"

"Problem? 'Tomo-chan' sounds cute." Hiroshi smiled and felt relieved to see the girl beside her finally out of her tears. "You know I hate it when girls cry."

Tomoka gulped and looked at Hiroshi for a second before looking away. "Do you also get familiar with other girls like you do to me and Sakuno?"

"Not really. Some just swoon when I try to befriend them."

"How about wiping tears from girls' face?"

"When I see a girl crying, I try to wipe those tears off."

Tomoka's heart beat faster than usual, "Throwing unnecessary compliments to girls?"

Hiroshi chuckled, "Unnecessary? I'll do anything to make a girl smile."

"Especially Sakuno." She said with finality. She stood up, the barrier she put up in her eyes beginning to fall down.

"Where are you going, Tomoka?" Hiroshi held her arm before she could go away.

"Stop it, Hiroshi!" The pace of her heartbeat was making it hard for her to speak words, add to that the sensation of his hand holding her arm. She was pulled into a hug.

"The truth is, I wanted to understand a girl. Why she cries, why she laughs, why she needs to be loved... I don't understand you, but I want to..." Hiroshi freed her from the hug. "You're my first friend in Seigaku, and I am happy to be your friend too. Friends should understand each other, right?"

Tomoka let it out. She cried while biting her lips.

"Too bad you still don't understand when and how a girl starts to like a boy..." Tomoka faked a laugh. For the first time, she saw the look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes when she looked up.

"Because that's what I'm feeling right now for you."

~oOo~

A/N (or Author's Rants):Did I also warn you this is Tomoka's chapter? I think I've told you before that I'm going to give her a brighter spotlight. :) There you go. I might be chased for a week because I've let my readers wait for five months and this is what they get -- a fluff-less chapter for RyoSaku fans, but really. The sequence of events has an important role in the development of the story (ECHO: REALLY?!). Yes, really. I promise. If that did not turn to be the effect, then you can crucify me. _Yubikiri_? Haha. Please, please. College makes one's head burst for some time.

Edited: And oh, another thing. My beta reader, _Harumaki_, replied to me and I am so happy because she told me I'm improving with my writing. I really want to upload the next chapter ASAP since I have the key points for it already, I'll just need the real thing. So just hang in there, okay? :) Reviews please? Please? Please? :) Thank YOU, yes YOU. Because I know you will press the white button with the green letters in it (even though I left this story for five months). I wish I have enough brain cells, inspiration, and time to write another chapter before the next semester starts. :) Ciao~!


	15. Remembering from the Future

**Disclaimer: TeniPuri by Konomi Takeshi.**

~oOo~

A/N: Sorry if it took so long. Enjoy! This is my (very late) present for Christmas, New Year and my birthday. Enjoy, especially RyoSaku fans! :)

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter 15: Remembering from the Future**_

--

"I'm home, _Kaa-san._"

The place, although sparking clean, looked like a mess for him. He headed to his room, threw his bag somewhere, and slumped on his bed. He intended to stare at the ceiling, but the light from above hurt his eyes. He frowned as he closed his chocolate-tinted eyes. The fatigue from his limbs was not helping his will to stay awake.

He had to stay awake. He had to stay awake.

He should not sleep – he should not sleep. His aunt and uncle would come and visit him so he had to prepare everything, including himself.

Forcing open his eyes, he looked at the light for a mere tenth of a second – until his eyes could not bear the light's intensity any longer. Hiroshi blinked twice, and for the last effort to fight the urge to sleep, his eyes looked for the lone picture frame in his room. It showed a woman somewhat in her late twenties, with her brown braided hair cascading down her right shoulder. Beside the said woman was a young boy, around five years of age, holding tightly onto her. They were both smiling, although the younger boy did his smile with a hint of reluctance.

"Were you like Tomoka-san when you confessed to that man?" he asked, and looked away once again. The momentary closure of his eyes soon took him off to the recollection of his memories.

_-oOo-_

White was all around him. Above him was the white light, which was not too bright for his tender eyes. Below him were the white tiles, all clean and looked new. He was seated in a white chair which material felt velvety and soft. He looked to his right and to his left and saw white flowers arranged such that they looked like towers guarding something in between them. Finally, he looked in front of him and saw a white coffin. Set atop it was a white picture frame. He slowly strode towards the picture frame, afraid of what he might he see. He saw how the face of his mother with her pretty and kind face smiled to him. Why would a portrait of his mother be here in a coffin? He could not understand why. He looked at the coffin and wondered why someone who looked exactly like his mom would lie there. From what he last heard from heard from her, she said they'd be having rice bowls for dinner.

"Hiroshi... This might have been very painful for you," he looked above and saw someone he never saw his whole life. "...you're just five, for heaven's sake..."

"Mister?"

"I'm your uncle." The man nodded and glanced at the coffin. He wiped his cheeks and his eyes.

Hiroshi sighed and looked at the coffin. This person really looked like his mom, only that the person lying inside the coffin was in pain. He never saw his mother like that, but for once he heard her weep.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Where's _Kaa-san_?"

_-oOo-_

"_Kaa-san_, what's for dinner?" a 5-year old Hiroshi leapt and hopped as his mother watched him with amusement and an adorable expression. With one hand, she hugged the paper bag full of groceries to her chest. The other hand held the young boy's hand, although the bond between them was not stable with Hiroshi's leaping.

"Let's see... What do you want for dinner, Hiroshi-kun?" She smiled and tugged his hand.

"_Eto..._" he put his hand on his chin and pretended to think. "What about beef on top of steaming rice? That's yummy!"

"You're a demanding, little boy. We only have chicken here." She peeked at her grocery bag. "How about some chicken on top of rice?"

"But _Kaa-san!_" he pouted. They waited for the go signal for the pedestrians to cross the street. Hiroshi's mom ruffled his auburn hair.

"Okay then. One big rice bowl for my demanding, cute son." She smiled and tugged his hand again when the green light for the pedestrians lit. Hiroshi's face had a very wide grin as he watched his mom walk beside him. He hopped and held his Mom's hand just a little tighter.

Not very far from the happy mother and son, there were loud shrieks coming from other pedestrians. A big, black motorcycle was racing down the streets, causing commotion in the urban areas for disregarding any kind of traffic rule. What's more was that it was running away -- from what, no one knew. Neither did Hiroshi's mom know. But when she saw that the said motorcycle was heading towards them, she panicked. Her first thought was to run away as fast as possible with her son to the other side of the street. But the vehicle was gaining velocity. The next instinct she had at that exact moment was to push Hiroshi away – and so she did.

"Kaa-"

A faint smile appeared in her face. He felt like he was flying, and things were happening in a pace his five-year old mind could not comprehend. He became dizzy and closed his eyes. The voice calling his mom seemed not to reach her.

"_Kaa-san_...!"

_-oOo-_

"_Kaa-san_, when will I see my _Otou-san_?"

"Eh?"

"You know, so he can help me with my math home works."

His mom was washing the dishes while Hiroshi struggled to do his homework alone. Truth be told, kindergarten homework was really not that hard for him. He just wanted a father-figure in their house. The other kids in his school had them – all of them. He did not have one. And even if he loved his mother so much, he still envied the other kids with their fathers.

"Let's see..." she appeared behind him, making him startled.

"_Kaa-san_!" he pouted and tried to punch her arm with his small fists. "Stop surprising me like that!"

She chortled and hugged him from behind. "What if I find you a new _Otou-san_?"

He made a face. "I want **my** _Otou-san._"

She patted his head and looked below. "Even though we want him so much to come back to us, it will never happen, Hiroshi-kun."

"Why?"

"The world never allowed him in the first place."

He looked confused as she hugged him. Hiroshi's mom only looked at his finished homework and beamed. "As expected of my Hiroshi-kun! You don't need help on your homework, see? Now let's arrange your things for tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded with doubt and proceeded to arrange his notebook and book. To baffle him once again, his mom walked hastily towards the comfort room. He hurried to follow her and was met with the closed door. Out of curiosity, he pressed his ear towards the door and heard muffled sobbing.

_-oOo-_

A momentary flash of Sakuno running away from him during the acquaintance party went through his mind. The way her hair danced with the air as she ran had a strong resemblance with his mother's hair when she ran away on that night.

"Hiroshi? Hiroshi!"

The voice of his aunt woke him up. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. There was a stray flow of liquid from his right eye.

"We're coming in!"

He faked a smile as he usually did. To his dismay, he wasn't able to prepare food for his visitors. It was too late for him, for his aunt and uncle were already in front of him.

"Hiroshi. Were you having nightmares again?" The worried aunt looked at her nephew's face. Hiroshi only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, _Oba-chan, Oji-chan._" He bowed.

"Don't bother about it. We know you're tired." His uncle said and nodded. "So, nightmares again?"

Hiroshi looked down. "It came back to me again after three, long years."

The couple looked at each other.

"She would have never died that early if that bastard had took care of us."

But somehow, he felt like he was imitating his _Otou-san_ even though he never saw him. He rejected yet another girl, this time it was a close friend. Why? _He liked Sakuno_. Did his father felt like this when he rejected his mother?

---

"You can never be with me, Tatsuya."

She placed the copy of the script on top of her desk then flopped down on her bed.

"Being Chieko might not be that hard, but it can be... boring."

Sakuno sighed and hugged her pink floral pillow. For a moment, the memory of Ryoma from their lunch flashed in her mind. She blushed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Ah. I still have to arrange my things." A newfound smile was in Sakuno's lips. She went down to the floor and sorted her books and notebooks. Humming as she went in her routine task, she happened to glance at the phone which was beside the copy of the play's script.

"_Shall I call her?" _she played with the thought and picked up the receiver. One more digit and she would have been seconds away from hearing Tomoka's voice. She hesitated at the last minute and ended up putting down the receiver. She stared at the phone and sighed. The phone started ringing.

"Aah!" she gasped in surprise. The phone continued ringing.

"Sakuno, you're okay there?" came the voice from her grandma's room. She gulped and nodded.

"I'm okay, Baa-chan! I was just surprised..."

"Keep it down, it's evening already."

"Yes, Baa-chan."

She put a hand atop her pounding chest while she picked up the phone. _Why am I so nervous?_

There was a five second fangirl shriek before she was sure who was calling her.

"Sakuno, it's Tomoka!"

---

Tomoka beamed as she heard Sakuno answer the phone.

"You surprised me!" came the gleeful voice of Sakuno from the other end of the call. Tomoka laughed and rolled over her bed, the cordless receiver still with her.

"You'll be more surprised when you find out what I am about to tell you."

Silence.

"Tomo-chan, don't leave me hanging!" Sakuno giggled and urged Tomoka to continue.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Tomoka looked at her fingernails. "Before that, let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

Tomoka's ears and cheeks turned red. "Well... How does it feel when someone confesses to you...?"

Silence. Sakuno's eyes widened, and good graces let the receiver in her hand not to fall.

"Eh?!" her voice raised a pitch. "Someone confessed to you, Tomo-chan?!"

"Sakuno!" The receiver vibrated as Tomoka hollered, making Sakuno wince. "Just tell me. Geez, it's just a question. It's not like it happened already..." the voice from the other line faltered.

Sakuno couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She would have never imagined the very courageous Tomoka to be shy when it came to things like this.

"Well, how do I describe it..." Sakuno blushed as she played with her hair. "It's embarrassing, really." She remembered how she dealt with those during her junior high school and smiled. "But eventually, you will feel all bubbly inside, and you can't help but smile."

Tomoka nodded vigorously. "Oh. I see."

"Now I have to see for myself..." Sakuno continued smiling, "so, who's the brave person to fight for you, Tomo-chan?"

Tomoka snorted. "I really don't like the tone of your voice now, Sakuno-_chan_."

Sakuno shook her head. "It's not really like that. I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's fine. It's the opposite."

"Opposite?"

"I..."

Tomoka sighed and inhaled. "The one who confessed is... ME!"

And there was a momentary hush.

"Eeeeh~!? As expected of Tomo-chan. Finally!"

_I finally said it! _There came the cheerful voice in Tomoka's mind. _Kyaa~!_

"Tomo-chan?"

"Uh. Yeah... I really confessed I wasn't able to hold it in my mouth any longer!" The Osakada girl screeched. "So, I made the head of that Hiro-"

The air stifled once more.

"No, it's not like that! I mean, Hiroshi's name just slipped! He has nothing to do with my confession or--"

"I wondered what Hiroshi said..." Sakuno's braids swung like two pendulums as she moved her upper body from left to right. "It's time for Tomo-chan to spill the beans!"

"Well, uh..."

Sakuno only laughed.

"Stop laughing at me, Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

_---Flashback---_

Hiroshi's eye widened with surprise. Not long after, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you, Osakada-san."

"...Exactly." Tomoka smiled bitterly during the time she was suppressing hiccups. He reverted to calling her by her last name. Well, that was to be expected. She should have known better...

"But," his pause was agonizing for her. "you know how I feel, right?"

She bit her lip and shouted as modestly as she could.

"Stupid!"

He received a light punch on his cheek. Tomoka bursted out laughing before returning to her pensive face.

"I'm not asking you to accept it or return it... now." She grinned her toothy grin. Hiroshi could only scratch his neck.

"Well, I don't know how to act accordingly in this real-life situation..."

And she laughed heartily again. "With that face and personality, no one has ever confessed to you? Ever since?"

Hiroshi's face was flushed, obviously avoiding eye contact. "No, I mean... I have dozens of girls confessing to me but..."

She leaned at the wall and looked at him with her impish stare. "And now, you're bragging, huh?"

He brought his chest up then relaxed as he looked at Tomoka. "This is the first time someone close to me did this."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know." He looked amused and threw his glance at the afternoon sky. "But Tomoka-san, I'm really glad you've been my friend."

Her lower jaw dropped.

"I really hope it'll stay like that for a long time."

As Hiroshi finished speaking, she closed her mouth and gritted her teeth.

"Stupid, stupid Hiroshi! You're the most stupid person on Earth!" she started walking away. "One day, I'll make that most stupid person fall in love with me! I'll win him for sure!" She faced him and pointed at him. "Just you watch, Nakayama Hiroshi!"

She walked away whilst laughing hysterically. The emotional tears were again in her face, which in turned into soft sobs.

"How many times will I still have to say to you that I hate seeing girls cry?" Hiroshi ran towards her and offered her another handkerchief. She looked at him and grabbed the cloth from his hand.

"You're really stupid, aren't you? You're ruining my wonderful speech for the readers." Beneath the cloth Hiroshi offered her, she was smiling wonderfully.

"Whatever. Let's walk home, Lovey-dovey."

"Lovey-dovey?!"

_--End of Flashback--_

Sakuno smiled herself to sleep. Her best friend was really happy. Hiroshi seemed to like Tomo-chan too, although the possibilities of a love triangle never seemed to cross her naïve mind. Instead, she was happy for the both of them. Her heart ached when the focus of her thoughts came to Ryoma.

"When will it be for me and you, Ryoma-kun?" she whispered to herself while burying her head in her pillow. She shook her head. "What am I talking about? I sound like Shakespeare's heroines now." The moisture from her eyes went unnoticed. "Besides, I've tried to forget him...already."

She drifted to sleep with a smile and a lone tear on her cheek. Maybe, just maybe... As the days would pass, so would the distance between them vanish.

---

"You happen to come this Saturday?"

Ryoma was quite sure that Sakuno knew what was on Saturday. It was their first battle for tournament this year. Of course, she knew – she had to know. She was his former coach's granddaughter. Wait, that did not come first in his reasoning though. Sakuno had to know because she wanted to know – she supported him, er, the Seigaku team every fight. He always saw her watching either from the bleachers or from the fences as he played. So it was a given fact – she knew everything about his battles, er, the _team's_ battles.

"Eh? Is there something on Saturday, Ryoma-kun?" she naively asked him in turn as she fixed their lunch boxes. He only stared at her like she was the most ignorant person who stepped on earth. Oblivious to any facial expression he was making, Sakuno carefully did the ribbon to tie the lunch boxes and finished. She smiled upon noticing she did a rare arrangement of the ribbons of the cloth she used. Ryoma was careful not to slap his forehead hard. Why did he assume? Times changed. The things on her list of priorities changed. If one of his nightmares could come true, then this might be it -- he might not be included in that list anymore.

"Ryoma-kun?" a tiny, dulcet voice came from his side. Sakuno was worried again. Was Ryoma-kun talking to himself? It looked like he was thinking very hard. Unconsciously, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun?"

As if it needed a lot of attention (and it lacked a lot of it, therein), a strong gust came flitting through the pair. It was successful for once, it obtained a shriek from the surprised Sakuno. It failed for once; she placed her hands in her lap just in time to prevent her skirt from being blown up. It was successful for a second time because it let something enter the girl's eye. Ryoma, being the human being he was, was left undamaged. Or partially he was left unscathed because he was facing away from the blow of the wind's direction.

Nasty wind, he thought to himself as he saw Sakuno try hard to remove whatever was the infiltrator in her eyes. She was really trying hard – she was blinking her eyes for multiple times as an initial attempt to drive away that annoying thing off her eye. It was to no avail.

"Are you flirting with me?" he teased, as he curiously watched her. He really did not like showing her sadistic side, but he couldn't help it.

"_Mou, _Ryoma-kun!" she fidgeted whilst rubbing her eyes as a second attempt to guard her eyes from infection – which is still not a very good way to remove a small thing caught in her eye. Children, please refrain from imitating Sakuno. Do not rub your eyes.

"You see," he watched her suffer from the minute particle on her eye and the blush. He missed those things in her cheeks. "That's not how you do it. It's either you blow that thing away from your eyes or you force tears."

Sakuno was persistent with her little attempt to drive away that thing. She would not let Ryoma see her up-close nor see her with tears again. "No, I can do this, Ryoma-kun!" she voiced and tried to sound energetic. She failed to impress him when there was another thing caught in her ailing eye, and it was pricking her eyes!

"I-it..." she muttered under her breath. Making a heavy sigh as he kneeled before her, Ryoma tilted her face and held her chin.

Heh.

As if he would not let himself be tempted. As if he would not grab this chance. If he was no longer in her list of priorities, he should make her return his name in capital letters to it. He talked to her naturally now after only a few days of lunch dates (that, he would admit now), but the topics only consisted of his tennis, her theater, a few trivial things. Period. Nothing else. And he was uncomfortable when all the people she mentioned in their small talks were either her granny, Osakada, or that damned Hiroshi.

Heh. A devilish grin crept up his face. Sorry, Sakuno.

"Open up your eye. Hurry."

It was a given that she was obedient. And she was naïve – at least in Ryoma's perspective. Well, maybe she was just a little naïve. He saw her cheeks stain a darker shade of pink when he held her cheeks in place.

"Now try not to close them while I try to blow that stray eyelash away."

He gently blew and the little hair stuck on Sakuno's eye moved near to the eyelid. To prevent her eye from instinctive blinking, she held her the skin above and below her right eye. It did another thing to hide how her cheeks turn now to red upon feeling a warm wisp of air from Ryoma.

"There. It's gone." Ryoma smiled and watch Sakuno's lip curve. "Close your eyes for a second."

"Ryoma-kun, tha-"

Ryoma calmly planted his lips on hers.

Or at least that was what he expected himself to do.

He wasn't exactly calm when he closed the distance between them. He was actually _trembling_. But then, feeling how her lips were so soft and silky when it touched him, he no longer shook. Sakuno's body warmth was another thing that kept him all safe inside. And for the first time in his life, he regretted not doing this single thing earlier. With her like this, beneath him, his lips on her lips, everything was dissolved into perfection. The chilly breeze, the semi-smooth floor of the rooftop, and the cozy and warm feeling – it was enough for him to describe heaven.

She was more then shocked. She almost hyperventilated. She wasn't even able to move. She held her breath for the complete seven seconds of that, of that, of that ki---

_Warning for kids, do not imitate Ryoma. Do not kiss the person you like out of the blue if you are not sure of his or her feelings. Even if you really, really like that person, you should not because –_

She was not able to keep her arms from pushing him away – as if it was already instinct for her to stay away from Echizen Ryoma and never, ever touch him.

Ryoma was brought back to reality. Although she never mentioned it, these days she was sad when she talked about theater. He might have guessed it that the thing she came to love now was hurting her this early. She wasn't able to become Juliet. This was just a recurring thought of him, but if she liked him before and he now came back to claim her like he owned her and she had nothing to say about this...

That was very selfish of him. He looked away, a pang of guilt in his features.

"I-I'm..." the both of them chorused, causing them to look at each other, and look away. The moment stood still. And it was a very awkward moment.

"This Saturday, we have a tournament to attend." He looked away, a hint of hurt evident in his eyes. "I'll wait for you... with my lunch."

"Un." She nodded automatically. Her ponytail followed her movement when she stood up.

"Are you oka-" he cut himself, racing with his subconscious thought of worrying for her. "Let's go. The bell's ringing."

"Un."

They walked in silence. Unlike the past two days, their short walk from the rooftop was decorated with the music of their talking, no matter how few a syllable each word from their sentences consisted of. The staircase looked like it was not about to end in a few more steps and without an accident involving a dazed Sakuno.

"Uwaah-!"

"Watch out!"

He caught her waist to keep her from falling. Between them, it was an unannounced contest of who would be able to stop breathing longer. The moment froze in icy silence before she took herself away from him violently.

"T-The bell's ringing." She looked down and started walking. Ryoma looked at her small back and eyed something else to keep his mind wandering, perhaps from their kiss, or his stolen kiss. As they walked in the stillness, Sakuno raised her hand to touch her lips.

_I never knew that...he can be soft too. _Her slim fingers quivered upon contact with her lips.

---

Her practice shoes seemed to shine under the lights of the room. Her long legs walked to the center of the stage. Her shiny black hair flew with the movement of her head as she scanned the presence of the people around her. A certain brown-head caught her eyes and suddenly, the elegant, famous girl aura she had with her dissolved into another persona in the name of "fangirl."

"My Hiroshi-sama..." Funabashi Saika's eyes glittered. "I've waited a long time again for this to happen. You and me as lovers..."

The two girls behind her imitated her when they realized that they were not looking at Hiroshi.

"Ah, Saika-chan," the girl on her right poked her shoulder, "that's not Hiroshi-sama. Your Hiroshi-sama is over there, talking to the coaches."

"But that guy is cute too," the other girl piped from behind. Saika tried to mesmerize the other two girls with her beauty by sweeping her hair and then tossing it. Her plan took effect on the persons around her immediately.

"Of course, I know." She flashed her pearly white teeth. "I just wanted to practice my expression so that when Hiroshi-sama sees me, he'll instantly fall for me and..."

"That's our Saika-chan!" the two girls admired as Saika indulged in her fantasies. The three gals were all holding their reddened cheeks, imagining Hiroshi with them. Tomoka's eyebrow perked up and decided to disengage with her committee's discussion first.

"I admire the courage you have to fantasize about Hiroshi when you are in the center of this room." Her sarcasm ticked a nerve in the main actress' head. "Can you give me any tips to make my face thick enough?"

"Oh, hello there, Osakada Tomoka-_chan._" Saika's tone was sweet and piercing, making Tomoka wince. The other girls crossed their arms in front of them. "I heard you cheered louder than me when you cheered for your idol during junior high. I thought you can let me know some of your secrets to keep your cheering voice more annoying?"

Tomoka sensed the challenge and smirked. "I can give you better tips, like ways to get closer to Hiroshi in the legal way."

Saika's frown went unnoticed as the two girls behind her giggled. "You two, leave us alone for a moment." she smiled at them as she shooed them.

Tomoka watched the two walk away. All the while after she mentioned the name Hiroshi without any honorifics, she could sense the jealousy of Saika pouring out.

"You seem to be awfully close to my Hiroshi-sama." Saika sounded sweet until the name Hiroshi. Tomoka smiled widely. "Even calling him without honorifics... who do you think are you, anyway?"

"Me?" Tomoka showed Saika her evil grin. "What if I told you I'm your Hiroshi-sama's _girlfriend_?"

The actress' eyes shot up bloody red, and her fangs showed up. Her blood started boiling, and her hair floated in the air to act up as pseudo-Medusa's snakes. Everyone who watched them fled to safety of the corner of the room.

"Don't you know when someone has started acting?" Tomoka only continued grinning as she put her hands in her hips. "Just kidding, Saika-chan."

The eerie aura from Saika disappeared in a flash. "You're kidding?"

Tomoka nodded and smiled. "Of course, I am. Peace?" She offered her hand for a handshake, and Saika took it without hesitation.

"Peace!"

Their hands clutched each other, enough to leave marks of fingernail on their hands. They stared at each other immensely, never letting the other win even in a staring contest.

"Tomo-chan? Funabashi-san?" They looked at one side and saw Hiroshi's face uncomfortably close to their faces. Beet red crept up their faces before Tomoka and Saika put their one arm on each other's shoulder and pretended to be each other's best friends for life. They chorused in calling out Hiroshi's name, with one adding a honorific to it. They stared at each other for a split second before smiling back to Hiroshi.

"Were you just having an argument a while ago?" He asked and peered at the faces of the girls, albeit frowning a little at the forced smiles of the two.

"Oh, no. Hiroshi-sama, we were just practicing. Er..." Saika looked at Tomoka, asking for support. "She was helping me with my lines, is all!"

"As she said, Hiroshi." Tomoka also smiled while Saika flinched. "You don't have to worry about anything at all."

He smiled, and the two girls melted. "If you say so. Anyway, practice's about to start. Let's go, then."

A momentary look at Tomoka, and he walked away, never minding his habit of teasing her. Tomoka frowned and let go of Saika.

"Now, Ayame-chan. It's your chance to get your Tatsuya." Tomoka taunted, and Saika snorted in response.

"I have something to do before that. Just wait, _Tomo-chan_." Saika left, and Tomoka shook her head.

---

Sakuno walked like a zombie as she wandered around the club room. Her eyes were empty and she seemed to focus on nothing. Unfortunately for her, she was spotted by Saika. Still, the main actress's mood was unstable, and she was fuming from her argument with Tomoka. _Finally, a perfect person to vent your anger to._ She sneered as she walked towards Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-san, practice's starting. Let's go now." She smiled sweetly at the brunette, but Sakuno's eyes were not looking at her smiling face exactly.

"Ah, anou..."

Saika looked away and made a I'll-enjoy-bullying-her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she pouted a little, "I remembered. Chieko has such number of lines even other minor characters would have more than hers." She laughed elegantly making Sakuno look at her straight at the eye.

"I'm sorry, Saika-san. I guess I'm bothering you. Please excuse me." Sakuno bowed a little and wanted to walk away. She was stopped when Saika tapped her shouder.

"No, not at all!" Saika waved her hand. "The truth is, I need your help. Can you help me for a bit with my clothes? I mean, you have next to nothing to do."

Sakuno looked down and with a flushed face said, "Saika-san, I'm also one of the cast. Besides, you're not the director."

The Funabashi girl's jaw dropped a little with Sakuno's answer.

"I mean, I'm sorry for my straightforwardness!" Sakuno shook her head and bowed. Saika's annoyed face lightened up.

"If you're sorry, can you please do this for me?"

---

Everything was a blur. All Sakuno knew was that she had to mop the stage. When asked by her other co-members why she was doing that, she only answered that Saika-san told her to do so. Oddly enough, the coaches did not seem to notice the weird task of the dazed Sakuno. Even the said girl didn't know why she was doing it.

And as she left the stage carrying the mop she heard some props committee people saying, "Careful with that!" It was too late when she turned, and she realized that she left the pail of muddy water in the stage. Saika was talking to other members of the cast. Between Saika's cluster and the people who were setting up the other things in the stage was the lone pail of water. The latter group of people was constantly moving towards Saika and her group.

"Watch out!" she screamed, but the next thing she saw was that there were a lot of people down on the floor.

---

Sakuno couldn't look at Saika when the undamaged club members accompanied her to the clinic.

"I guess this is karma." Saika whispered to Sakuno and frowned. Sakuno could not help but say "I'm sorry" over and over again like a prayer. Kokuten-sensei and Suzuhara-sensei talked to the school nurse and asked her to take care of the persons injured for the mean time.

As the club walked back to their room in silence, Tomoka tried to assure Sakuno that it wasn't her fault by holding her hand. Sakuno smiled bitterly and looked down at her feet.

The club assembled for the remaining time of the club practice and their main agendum involved the replacement of the persons to act out. Suzuhara-sensei held his forehead and then tried to smile. Kokuten-sensei tapped his shoulder and asked him to state their decision.

"As you may have known," Keiichi Suzuhara started out, "this unfortunate accident caused us to make a change of plans. We, your coaches, have decided for the following persons to replace the others in acting the roles."

A momentary buzz and the two coaches nodded at each other.

"It's decided, then."

"Sakuno-chan, please."

The said girl looked at Suzuhara-sensei with sad eyes.

"You'll be our new Katayama Ayame starting tomorrow."


	16. Metamorphoses, First

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi, god of TeniPuri. I am only a mere messenger of his shoujo-y thoughts that he is reluctant to publish. How I wish.**

~oOo~

A/N: The length of time between updates has been increasing, yes? My apologies. I did not have enough motivation since: a) no current beta reader; b) lack of time; c) lack of cheesy thoughts (or excess that the thoughts have outpoured); d) no more reviews. :C For all the writers here, I'm sure you know this feeling. Anyway, for everyone who's waiting for this, have a nice read. C:

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter 16: Metamorphoses, First  
**_

"The matches for today's preliminaries will be between the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club and the Akitenhouji Gakuen Tennis Club. Doubles 2 will start at 8:00 a.m. For the registration of the players, please proceed to the registration booth. Please be guided accordingly. Again, the matches for today's..."

"Everyone's here now?" Coach Yamada seemed to be in high spirits as he sprinted towards each of the regulars. "Let's do an attendance check. Captain Tezuka-kun?"

"_Sensei_, only Ryoma is missing now." Oishi looked around him and confirmed his statement. Tezuka nodded, while the old man scowled in a childish manner.

"That's not new," Momo grinned, "he always wants to come late so that everyone will notice him when he makes his grand entrance."

"Yeah!" Eiji faked a pout, "Even during the Nationals. Ochibi's always an attention-hoarder!"

Inui took out his notebook and his eyeglasses glinted, "There's 99.9 percent chance that he will come five minutes earlier than his usual 10 minute late-coming." Kaidou hissed at Inui's calculation.

"On the other hand, I wish Taka will have time to make it here today to watch us." Fuji smiled. The present regulars all agreed.

"In any case, don't let your guard down, everyone." Tezuka commanded and proceeded to lead the group towards the registration booth. Coach Yamada only watched the young men and smiled faintly.

"Ryuzaki-sensei must be really proud of this team." he thought and followed them, cheering with a "Go Seigaku!" along the way. The people surrounding them could not help but smile as they watched a man in his fifties cheer like a high school student.

A high school freshman and another boy, who seemed to be shy, walked in from the entrance of the courts. With them, the freshmen trio also made their entrance, holding what seemed to be cheering equipment in their arms.

"Are you sure everyone will be fine with this?" A young man with light brown hair asked as he scratched the back of his head. "It's embarrassing. I can just watch without cheering like this." The young man ended, still unsure about his _kouhai_'s suggestion.

The feline-eyed lad at his side looked at him and nodded reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, _senpai_. This is your _forte'_."Ryoma assured him as he tilted the brim of his cap down.

A member of the trio also agreed. "That's right, _senpai_! No one can beat you with this. Only you can do it!"

"That's right! We'll cheer for you _senpai_. So, don't worry." The bald-headed member of the trio said.

"_Senpai_, here," the last member of the trio with a unibrow handed his _senpai_ a flag attached to a metal tube. It was about two arms' length compared to Kawamura. Without any delay, Kawamura Takahashi transformed from a timid teenager into a very passionate male cheerleader.

"NO ONE CAN DO THIS BETTER THAN ME! WOOH! BURNIN'!" Taka shouted with a burning passion he was known for – that is, when he holds something similar to a tennis racket. "SEIGAKU WILL DOMINATE THE TENNIS BATTLEFIELD WITH THEIR AMAZING POWER OF YOUTH!"

The schoolgirls shrieked and moved a distance away from the queue consisting of Taka, Ryoma, and the freshmen trio: Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo. They easily spotted the Seigaku group who were about to approach the registration booth. With Momo and Eiji's waving, it was not hard to catch their attention. "Wow. This sure is nostalgic," Fuji commented as he looked at the present people in their team. "But instead of Ryuzaki-sensei, we have Yamada-sensei..."

"...And instead of Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada-san as our cheerleaders, they were replaced with three freshmen... and a very passionate sushi chef-to-be." Momo added as he glanced at Ryoma when he emphasized Sakuno's name.

"You're mean, Momo-chan-senpai!" the trio chorused as they held their empty PET bottles, their main weapons for cheering. Their faces were evidently heart-broken, as tears threatened to fall from their eyes.

Inui's eyeglasses glinted. "To be exact, Momo is wrong. Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro only took their respective places here to cheer, they did not replace anyone, anyhow." Momo's nemesis only shrugged, thinking what a fool Momo was. Surprisingly enough, no serious fight ensued between Kaidou and Momo.

"I want our cheerleaders back!" Eiji whined and wildly flapped his arms about. "The crowd's definitely not complete if they're not here!" Oishi held Eiji's arms and kept him from whining like a child.

"Ochibi knows something that we don't!" Eiji accused Ryoma as he struggled from Oishi's grip.

"So?" Ryoma lowered his cap when he noticed that all the regulars were looking at him.

"Still as selfish as ever, Echizen." Momo looked at his best friend. Ryoma simply waited for their captain to finally lead them to registration.

"Enough of this. Let's go and register." Tezuka commanded, "and never let your guard down even if we are missing our cheerers."

"_Ossu!_" Everyone, even Ryoma and Kaido, yelled in high spirits, assuring their captain that they would, indeed, not let their guards down.

"Even though it isn't that obvious, Tezuka-_buchou_ seems to be very enthusiastic about the preliminaries." Momo whispered to his best friend while they were waiting for the start of the Doubles 2. His _kouhai _merely shrugged as he drank down his Ponta.

"After all, he is leaving." Momo continued, "This time, it might be... for good."

Ryoma grinned a little when he remembered how Tezuka possessively _'suggested'_ to Coach Yamada yesterday that he wanted to be the one to play Singles 1. The old and kind man readily agreed and even told the serious captain that if Tezuka wanted to go abroad, he should just tell Coach Yamada. Ryoma was placed on Singles 2, instead.

"Yeah. It's a rare opportunity. He should grab it without having any regrets." He had his smug face before taking another gulp. "The world of tennis is waiting for him."

Momo could only look at him with his mouth agape. The younger regular, in turn, looked at his _senpai_, confused.

"What?"

Momo's sly smile almost reached his ears, thereby irritating Ryoma a little.

"I have to praise Ryuzaki-chan for this," he said and tried stifling a laugh. For a split-second, there were haunting images in Ryoma's mind of Sakuno bringing Tezuka lunch. And even _his_ Sakuno feeding their captain.

"What does Sa-Ryuzaki have to do with Tezuka-_buchou_?"

The spiky-haired junior laughed really loud, which caused the other regulars and cheerleaders to turn their attention to them.

Ryoma frowned. "Tch."

The regulars were back to talking with each other. Momo also continued talking to Ryoma.

"I mean, did you hear what you just said?" Momo plastered a toothy grin. "You're talking more freely. And I swear, just this very hour, I'm hearing more words from your cocky mouth than all the years we've spent in junior high."

Ryoma lowered his cap as he stood up and made his way to the trash can. "Irritating Momo-_senpai,_" he muttered, loud enough for Momo to hear.

"Echizen!"

"Not talking."

"Tell Ryuzaki-chan I'll thank her for making you evolve like a PokeMon* by treating her lunch..."

"Not happening."

"Just me and Ryuzaki-chan, at the rooftop!"

A vein popped on the tennis prince's forehead and he stopped walking.

"_Mada mada dane_," He smirked as he crushed his empty can of Ponta.

"Let me tell Tachibana's sister about your further plans."

Momo's face paled as a gust of wind passed between them. Eiji showed up and ran towards Momo, ignoring Ryoma who threw his trash.

"What's this flood of revelations I'm hearing? You're going out with Tachibana's sister, yet you wanted to ask Ryuzaki-chan on a lunch date. And because of that, you're making Ochibi so jealous because he likes Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji caught his breath as he finished his statement, obviously interested with meddling with his _kouhai_'s love-life.

"Wow. Your ears sure are sharp, Eiji-_senpai._" Momo sweatdropped. "But what you've stated is only half-true."

"Tell me, tell me before Ochibi comes!" Eiji pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"What are you talking about, Eiji-_senpai_, Momo-_senpai_?"

Ryoma towered upon the two as they were sitting and the former was standing in front of them.

"Ah, Echizen." Momo started to sweat, "We were going to talk about why Osakada-san and Ryuzaki-chan are not here to cheer for us. You might know something."

"Yes, yes!" Eiji transformed into his cat-like appearance. "This is our first tournament with the line-up from junior high complete, yet they're not here! I miss their cute, melodic voices when they cheer for us!"

Ryoma only looked away. "Like the hell I know.I wish I knew why she's not here..."

"She?" Momo and Eiji's ears perked up. Is what they've been waiting for three years now becoming a reality?

"It's a case of change in priorities."

Momo and Eiji saw Ryoma look somewhat defeated, and this time he couldn't do anything about it. To prove their guess, they saw the prodigy they've known to be the most arrogant person – nest to Atobe, that is- to accept defeat as he frowned before their very eyes.

From what? They didn't dare ask.

_-oOo-_

"Not again!" She ran as fast as she could not knowing exactly where to go. "And I even forgot to mail+ him to ask where we will meet…" _Though I never even have the courage to ask him in the first place_, she added to her thoughts, and blushed.

She ceased from running and slowed down for a while. The lunch boxes close to her chest felt cold. The food lost its warmth.

"I must really love acting to even forget about Ryoma's lunch." Sakuno shook her head and reminisced how she panicked this morning when she discovered that she forgot to cook for him. She walked silently as she talked to herself, looking for a person wearing a white cap somewhere.

"But it can't be helped! I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to memorize Ayame's lines. I have to catch up!" She hugged the lunch boxes closer to her. "Speaking of Ayame..."

_-Flashback- _

"_Watch out!"_

"_I guess this is karma."_

"_It's not your fault, Sakuno."_

"_Sakuno-chan, please."_

"_You'll be our new Katayama Ayame starting tomorrow."_

Sakuno was shocked beyond belief that she thought she would follow the others in the clinic.

"B-but Suzuhara-_sensei_!" Her stuttering came back and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I-I... can't..."

"What's wrong, Sakuno-chan? Any objections with the decision of the club?" Suzuhara-sensei smiled, as if he wanted her to remember that they were in this very same situation only weeks ago. The young Ryuzaki got the feeling of déjà vu, but this did not make the feeling of crying disappear. In fact, it was putting more pressure on her.

"We all know, Sakuno-chan," Suzuhara-sensei said, "that this time, this is our project as the Theater Club. But now, I'm also a part of this club and so are you. We are all in this together; everyone in this room is, including those in the clinic."

The remaining members of the club went closer to Sakuno and the coaches. Hiroshi and Tomoka went to Sakuno's side and put a hand on her shoulder. She shifted her gaze from Suzuhara-sensei to nowhere in particular.

"This role is heavy, not to mention that the pressure has been doubled now that you have to be Ayame with only a little time left to practice and memorize the lines. I'm sorry for this."

"Is this...my p-punishment?" she muttered to herself, but the solemn atmosphere inside the room was more than enough to let the others hear her.

"No, it's not." Kokuten-sensei stepped in, catching Sakuno's attention. Her female coach had such a gentle face while looking at her that she just wanted to cry.

"Because it's not your fault."

"_Sensei_, it is." Sakuno looked down again and covered her face. "It is, so please tell me that this is my punishment... I'll be more than glad to do this so you will all forgive me... Especially... S-Sai-k-ka-ch-chan..."

And she was down on the ground as her tears started streaming from her brown orbs. Tomoka hugged her and started patting her back. Hiroshi could only stare and do nothing, his attention was focused on Sakuno and no one else.

"Tomoka-chan." Kokuten-sensei tapped the girl's shoulder and silently asked her to leave Sakuno for a moment. She was very hesitant at first, but the sincerity in the coach's eyes won her over. Tomoka stepped aside.

"Please do not think of this as your punishment. In the weeks you've stayed here in the club, have we failed in making you fall madly in love with acting?"

This made her stop. Suzuhara-sensei kneeled down and joined his co-adviser. "So mad that you wish you could spend all your waking hours acting on stage?"

"Acting shall never be a form of punishment while we are proud members of this club." Kokuten-sensei hugged her momentarily. She released Sakuno and tucked her chin up so that Sakuno was facing her.

"We believe that you love acting because even if this is hard, you are enjoying it and will want to do it given the chance."

Sakuno's tears were still flowing but she was now smiling. She could only nod her head fervently.

Suzuhara-sensei stood up and looked at Sakuno again. "Besides, we would not just give Ayame to anyone who wants it. The Theater Club of Seigaku thinks and believes that you, Ryuzaki Sakuno,"

Sakuno looked around and saw that everyone was smiling at her, encouraging her. Tomoka, although she was biting her hanky and was trying to stop crying, smiled at Sakuno with red and swollen eyes. Hiroshi was strangely blushing and smiling at her with radiance.

"You show us who really Ayame is!", "The crying Sakuno is really cute!", "We're behind you all the way, Sakuno-chan!", "We can't wait for you to shine as Ayame, Sakuno-san!" the other members of the club shouted in chorus.

Suzuhara-sensei helped his co-coach stand up. When everyone was all standing up, Sakuno looked above her and found a crowd that was ready to accept her for who she really is.

"Only you can be our Katayama Ayame now, RyuzakiSakuno." Suzuhara-sensei seriously said.

"Will you stand up to this challenge, Ryuzaki Sakuno?" Kokuten-sensei held out her hand and waited for Sakuno to accept it.

"Y-y...Yes _Sensei_, I will!" the girl's lips quivered into a smile. Though her voice was not as steady as she intended to, it held determination. The young teachers nodded in agreement at each other when Sakuno reached for the hand that helped her up. Everyone was cheering, and Tomoka cried waterfalls as she hugged her best friend.

"That's my Sakuno! You see here?" Tomoka continued to wail like a child, "And I'm proud of my best friend!"

"It's not only Sakuno-chan that should do her best, but I'm also expecting everyone to do twice better than the usual. Am I understood?" Suzuhara-sensei asked.

"Ossu!" the club answered with a roar.

There was like a party with no music, no food, and no glittering clothes. Only a bunch of people who were happy and motivated all at the same time. The members surrounded Sakuno and each tried to comfort her more and boost her morale.

"Sakuno's surrounded by too many people, I was shooed off." Tomoka pretended to act disappointed but there was a very big smile on her face. Hiroshi looked at Tomoka's radiance and then at Sakuno, who was at the center of the crowd.

"Yeah."

"The time that she'll become star might not be far off."

He frowned a little. "She needs someone to hold her up while she's still not steady as she rises."

"Everyone here now is willing to get leaned on by Ayame." Tomoka inspected his expression, because she did not want the feeling she has of what Hiroshi is saying.

"I'll be. I am Tatsuya. Here in script and later, in reality."

Tomoka's eyes widened in disbelief.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was overly excited that she nearly stumbled on the said person. She sighed happily to herself when she finally found the person of her search. Here he was as usual, alone taking a shade under the tree. She could almost imagine that Ryoma knew when he was spotted.

"You came," he stared at her for a second, and smiled at her briefly.

"Here, Ryoma-kun…your lunch." She gave him the single bento box wrapped in the usual cloth. "Uhm, actually I…"

"Again," he pretended not to listen to her when he saw the lone lunch box, "where is YOUR lunch?"

She wrung her fingers, "Well, I was trying to tell you that…"

He cocked an eyebrow and noticed that she was in her sweatshirt and jogging pants. Could she have been practicing tennis alone? He could only ask himself.

"…that?" Ryoma continued for her. She looked on the ground and stared at her practice shoes.

"It's fine if you want me to share this lunch with you. I don't mind." He smirked as he started removing the cloth from the box.

Her face flushed red and she waved her hands in front of her. "No, I mean… I have to…"

"But you only brought a pair of chopsticks."

"It's because the lunch is…" Sakuno flushed as she thought of the right words to tell him, "just for you, Ryoma-kun."

"_Just tell him you have practice!" _came the other voice in her head, which started berating her. But the girl with chocolate-colored hair could not help but stare. It must have been another first time for her to see him in his jersey and he looked beautiful wearing it. _When was the last time I watched him during his afternoon practice?_

"C'mon. You'll just feed me. I'm going to open my mouth now."

And he uncharacteristically did, much to her surprise. Ryoma heard Sakuno laughing as he opened his eyes.

"Don't make me wait. I'm hungry, you know that?"

She smiled; Sakuno thought to herself that she must be lucky that this untouchable-looking Echizen Ryoma could show this side of him to her. But then, she woke up from her trance when remembered what she was about to say.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun. I-I can't eat lunch with you… today."

His confused and surprised look urged her to continue.

"You see, we have a production."

"You've already told me a hundred times."

She beamed a little. "And uhm… Somehow, I've become Ayame now."

"The lead role?"

She blushed and carefully nodded as she wrung her fingers again.

"So… what?"

"I'm already…late for our practice for today."

When she turned to him, there was a trifling frown that showed in his face. She, in turn, felt embarrassed with the awkward silence.

"Ryoma-kun, I am asking you a favor. That is, if you would…allow me to." She fidgeted and looked away.

"Tell me, Ryuzaki."

"Ryoma…kun?"

"What's more important to you," Ryoma started seriously, Sakuno stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your theater… or your time with me?" he finished, seriousness still evident from his features.

He wanted to slap himself hard after hearing himself say those words, but her reaction stopped him from doing so. She shook her head as her initial reaction, "It's not like that, Ryoma-kun! I mean, for the first time in my life…"

Her eyes were shining and there was something familiar in that smile… He remembered that she looked like that when she was watching him during junior high, and he was proud that he could make her look more lovely like that. But now, the passion in her eyes… Was this because of her newfound love, acting? Did she always smile like that when it came to acting?

"I want to do my best in something I love to do."

Was she this fervent when she supported him in his matches three years ago? Did the mere thought of him make her sunny and happy? His _senpais_ always subtly told him these things, but he never believed them.

"Ryoma-kun?"

If so, she must be really simple…

And selfless…

And shallow…

To be happy just by watching the person you like (if she, indeed, liked him, he cautiously told himself) and never reaching him because he was focusing on his dream… What kind of happiness is that?

She must be a martyr, a stupid martyr. Ryoma looked down, "I_s it my turn to set her free and let her chase her dream?"_

Sakuno prayed in her mind that Ryoma, even for once, would take pity and let her go. But of course, she knew that her chance of going to practice was like her defeating Ryoma in a tennis match. She knew of all people how stubborn he could be-

"I'll let you go for now."

-to other people.

Sakuno blinked. She should get her ears checked. She's starting to hear things.

"P-pardon?"

"But you have to swear you'll have to make it up to me."

She stared at him with her mouth agape.

"And you have to make those cakes you usually give to those ungrateful persons."

This has to be a joke. As instinct would have told her, she unconsciously touched his forehead and neck with a swiftness Ryoma never imagined she had.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun? You're warmer than me and your face is red too," she peered at his blushing face. There's got to be a double amount of excess naivety in her system. He had to restrain himself from grabbing her and make the distance between them disappear. This girl should at least feel that he was attempting to completely convince himself that he decided to let her go!

"Stupid. Of course I'm fine."

Her mouth was left open, '_C'mon, you know you have to close your mouth so I won't notice your lips and…'_he clenched his fist.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun!"

She has never been so glad that she wrapped her arms around him and gave a tight squeeze. Ryoma though that if another second passed and she did not let go, he would have to teach her a lesson. Do not test Echizen Ryoma's control-

"Let go of me-"

-because in the first place, he had next to nothing of it when it came to Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno let go just as fast and stuttered an apology with her red face. He faked a cough and lowered his cap.

"Make it up to me this coming Monday and Tuesday. Don't show up tomorrow and just rest."

Behind those ill-mannered words and seemingly uncaring façade of the young Echizen, Sakuno could see his kindness most people were not able to see. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap.

"Ryoma-kun."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Thank you."

Her smile to him has never been sweeter and infectious.

"Don't forget my dessert," he scoffed with a grin.

She nodded, her smile not unwavering. Something inside him swelled and left him perplexed as he watch her run away. When Sakuno was out of sight, he had to mutter a crisp, "Damnit."_I can never be as philanthropic as her_.

And as she sped away, she could feel the loud beats of her heart. She clutched her chest and asked herself how she was able to face Ryoma like nothing happened yesterday – did she just forget that they shared their first kiss yesterday? If so, she must be really happy, both because of Ryoma and her theater.

~oOo~

The lunch break of the club is about to end in a few minutes, and some enthusiastic members were already getting up on their feet to either practice some of their lines or prepare the props on stage. Saika, although with her upper right limb broken, was present to offer any help she could give. This included coaching the other actors or commenting in the props and the costumes if someone's opinion is needed for it. Still with her two sidekicks, they were keenly observing Tomoka and Hiroshi who were next to each other on the other side of the room.

"The match has not ended just yet, Osakada," Saika ran her able hand on her shiny, black hair. "I may be disabled now, but this does not mean I've accepted my defeat. Hiroshi-sama is mine!"

"That's our Saika-chan!" the two girls were mesmerized yet again with the elegant way of how Saika's hair danced momentarily in the air.

"Now then, we have to observe…"

And the three fervently watched the two persons on the other side of the room.

"What's taking Sakuno-san so long…?" Hiroshi asked himself as he leaned on a wall of the Theater Club's room. Tomoka only listened to Hiroshi and never had the intention to answer him. She looked away and hummed a made-up tune to herself.

"Do you know something, Tomoka-san?" The said girl flinched. He looked at Tomoka's twin pigtails and remembered the braids of Sakuno. He looked away.

"If someone's to answer that, it should be Sakuno." She returned to humming to herself, only this time, her singing was a little off-tune

"Girls…" he said distinctly. "I'll never fully understand them."

Tomoka inhaled a lot of air and brought her chest up. "Boys… They look like they're easy to understand, but even before I get to know a lot about them, my head starts to ache."

"Why would you hide these things from me, Tomoka-san?" Hiroshi's hand was pressed again his forehead, "I thought we are friends?"

"Well, I don't want us to be friends…" Osakada Tomoka muttered under her breath when she caught Saika's stare. The two girls looked at opposite directions. "Besides, we're under different circumstances… You can't just tell me to hand my best friend over to you, nor can I just hand you over to her if she wants you."

Hiroshi frowned at her. "I know that." She folded her arms in response.

"And so you should know how I feel. I'm not handing you over any other girl who wants you," Tomoka stared at Saika, "without a good fight."

His thoughts were in shambles after again hearing Tomoka confess to him again and decided to change the topic. "Do you think I have a chance with Sakuno-san?"

Tomoka stared at him and froze.

"Darn it, Hiroshi! I hate that guts and insensitivity of yours!" Tomoka's eyes were blazing. "Stupid! You're the most stupid person I've ever known!"

Hiroshi was not able to hold off his bad temper anymore as he was getting more and more confused of his thoughts and feelings, especially now that there was a disturbing vision in his mind that his mom was slightly similar to Tomoka.

"I was just asking for your opinion! Is it that bad?"HIroshi bawled. There was a moment of silence.

This caught the attention of everyone inside. They decided to watch the scene between the two and half-expected for a confrontation. Saika and the girls with her were fuming when they saw the apologetic look on Hiroshi's face.

"L-look Tomoka-san, I was just surprised… I-I'm…"

"But you know how it is, right?" Tomoka was also fuming, but she was holding her temper. "Anything but that! I can help you with anything but that."

He was helpless when he saw the look on Tomoka's face. "I'm…sorry."

The crowd encircling the two held their breath and waited for the answer of Osakada Tomoka, the girl known for her terrifying rage.

"Did everyone start practicing already?" Sakuno was on the door, bent on catching her breath. Not long afterwards, Coach Kokuten and Coach Suzuhara appeared behind her and were more than ready to start rehearsals.

"Lunch break's over!" Kokuten-sensei clapped her hands, and eventually everyone strode away and left the circle they have formed which surrounded Hiroshi and Tomoka. Sakuno walked fast towards Tomoka and readily asked her what was wrong. Her best friend only looked away. Hiroshi's face looked pale as he invited Sakuno to practice with the other actrons.

"We just had another misunderstanding. Don't worry; we'll fix it in no time." Hiroshi offered as an explanation when Sakuno asked him again. She did not believe him fully when he said that. She could feel that he was lying. Especially that the happiness inside her seemed to drain out of her into her two best friends, and even that amount of happiness was never enough to make them smile to her.

~oOo~

* - Pocket Monsters. Standard disclaimers apply.

+- Mail is what Japanese people use for their "text messages." It means she forgot to send him a text message.

A/N: I ought that the chapter I have is too long, so I decided to split it up into two parts so your eyes won't be strained. It will be considered as one chapter under the title, "Metamorphoses," because of reasons that will become more evident after your read the next part.

A/N,2: Thank you for the persons who have continually read, favorite, and reviewed my story. If not for you, I might have long abandoned posting the next chapters here in . And of course, this chapter is non-existent if mii-chan07 did not help me. Kudos to you. :)


	17. Metamorphoses, Second

**Disclaimer: If Yukimura Seiichi is the demigod, Echizen Ryoma, the prince, Echizen Nanjiro, the king, then Konomi Takeshi is the god of TeniPuri. I, on the other hand, am only a mere messenger of his shoujo-y thoughts that he is reluctant to publish. Or it would be an honor to be called an alter-writer-ego of Konomi-sensei.**

~oOo~

A/N: I'm assuming that at least someone here wants to bitch slap me now since I'm not able to fulfill my promise(s). I'll do my best to make you enjoy every bit of reading this fanfiction, so I make sure every chapter comes out not looking rushed. Ah, excuses. What would life be on earth be without excuses? Anyway, don't be shocked after reading this (although, this half-chapter is meant to be a shocker). The first part is an introduction to the script of Romeo and Juliet as written by the Theater Club (The modern Japan-set plot) just so you are not lead astray in reading.

Enjoy!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter 16: Metamorphoses, Second**_

xxx

_Fukanou*, Japan, year 20XX. Amidst a society wherein technology, modernization and Westernization have taken place, there exist two clans that persisted to struggle against the test of time. For one, they have outsmarted many other rival clans from the feudal ages and have come out triumphant, establishing their names as badges of history itself. The clans, however, have come to realize that they were not the only one to live out as a survivor. Hence, this rivalry between these clans which started to be implicitly established became stronger as the modernization of their society became more ostensible. These clans are the Katayama and the Katsushiro._

_The Katayama clan has started as a clan of brave warriors, of wielders of swords, of samurais and senshis. They have remained true to the call of bravery and duty, and they are the knights of the Fukanou. Without fail, they have carried this tradition, and in the modern society, they still serve Fukanou by being the main constituent of the Metropolitan Police, with the head of the clan, Katayama Junichiro, the head of the department._

_On the other face of Fukanou is the clan of Katsushiro. When daylight shines, they maintain their neat and clean appearance as high-class businessmen, making transactions in the legal way. Once the sun sets, everything changes and the clan which started as tekiyas from the feudal era transform as the leaders and members of the infamous group of yakuza. Fukanou knows of such history of the Katsushiro clan, from past to present and most probably the future, but only a little percentage of the population of Fukanou had guts to report the exact misfits done by the clan. Truth be told, the Katsushiro need not be reported. Everyone knows, anyway._

_The clans of Katayama and Katsushiro have known each other more than anyone else, and though they have co-existed for centuries, they continue to exterminate each other, such that one and only one of them will continue to exist and bound Fukanou as theirs. _

_Fukanou, Japan, year 20XX. As this tale of rivalry continues, so will the hate and pride of these clans continue to clash in order to defeat the other. The other is always the eyesore, the other is always the enemy, the other is always the hated by the other._

_So when a love of young hearts between these clans starts, its story of love is bound to be tragic. So it should be, a love of star-cross'd lovers, a story which ending everyone knew beforehand, yet would still bring a tear to the heart, a song of tragedy which will forever be sung to the wind by their whispers of love._

_And so, the foretold tale of Ayame and Tatsuya unfolds, once again_.

xxx

"Okay, that'd be for Scene 4. Actrons and props people! Please get ready for Scene 5!" Suzuhara-_sensei_ clapped his hands and the club members rushed towards their destinations. In a flash, tables and chairs appeared. The actrons for the next scene were nervous, and they tried to hush themselves.

"Are we all ready? Sounds, are we good?" Kokuten-sensei asked, and she received a thumbs-up from the person in charge. "Lighting people, please help the props people first. We'll practice with you for the last rehearsals."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Actrons, ready?" The male coach asked, and the said persons affirmed.

"Ready, Ayame-san?" Hiroshi asked Sakuno, encouraging her.

"Ready as you are, Tatsuya-san." She offered a small smile.

"Well then. Act II, Scene 5. Action!"

Mayu, the overall in charge of sounds, pressed the Play button of the CD player. From the player came music produced by violins, basses, cellos, flutes and reeds, though in whispered tones. The soft music also made the 'waiters' to enter.

_In their hands, they were balancing trays containing table napkins. These waiters moved towards the guests, which were seated around tables across the hall. There were soft murmurs and laughs from the ladies, and gentlemen laughed more freely, tapping each other on the shoulders. On a corner, two servants were arguing about their tasks and were bashing the other servants who were not doing their part in the preparations._

"_They're here. Hurry, quick! Our masters have appeared! We must not be seen slacking!" The first servant of the Clan of Katayama was nervous._

"_What are you even doing! Junichiro-dono is about to welcome the guests! Let's scurry back to the kitchen!"_

_As the two scampered back to the place they were supposed to be, the members of Katayama Clan entered. Katayama Junichiro walked together with his wife Inaba, the matriarch of the clan. Right behind them is their daughter, Ayame. The other members of the clan walked behind the first family. One of those members who sent the lady guests smiling and batting their eyelashes is Ayame's cousin, Jinjiro. The family and the other Katayama clan members were in their formal attire, signifying their status and power as the Katayamas._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!" the patriarch of the Katayama clan said at full volume. He continued his welcome speech as the atmosphere inside the dining hall glistened with glee. He commented on how the young ladies were lucky to dance the night away, and how he and his cousins were not able to dance that long anymore. Laughter did not subside as the guests and the hosts exchanged words._

"Junichiro, louder! You're the head of this clan!" Kokuten-sensei reminded the actor of the said role. "As Katayama, you are fierce and elegant, even during these gatherings!"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Continue as is. Sounds, please. Ayame, Tatsuya and Jinjiro, there are no light cues, so remember where you put your eyes and attention."

"Understood, Coach!"

"_Very well, indeed. Music, please!" in a booming voice, Junichiro raised his arms._

Mayu turned the volume up.

_And the round of applause. The guests stood up as the melody of the strings and woodwind filled the hall. The ladies waited for the gentlemen to ask them for a dance. This is the dance of the guests, of the invited and the desired. Of the Katayama clan, for everyone in Fukanou. Everyone, except for the Katsushiros. The rival clan. Their rival clan. Nothing should come between the rival clans, except for hate, rivalry, pride. But as bound to happen, the clans of Katayama and the Katsushiro will soon find out that another thing will come between them – love._

_For a second when the eyes of the young Ayame and Tatsuya met, their hearts have fallen._

_A sight for young Tatsuya held him to be curious and bold beyond belief. _

Hiroshi inwardly smiled. 'This is effortless acting. To look at your beloved… emotions pour out naturally.'

_And a sight for Ayame which made her reserved and inquisitive, unlike before._

Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw the sincerity in Hiroshi's stare. '_Hiroshi's really… amazing._'

"_Man, I'm bored. Can't we dance with these hot chicks? We should make you dance." Toshiro, Tatsuya's friend, sneered._

"_Indeed." Katsushiro Haru, Tatsuya's cousin, put his arm around Tatsuya's shoulders. "It isn't easy sneaking into the rival's territory, 'ya know. Might as well hook up with someone here."_

"_At least, for tonight!" Toshiro and Haru chorused and laughed, and punched each other's fist. They left Tatsuya for a moment and continued ogling the ladies while exchanging dirty jokes to themselves. One waiter eyed the trio and vaguely recognized them, making him shiver. But before he could ever step far away from the trio, Tatsuya neared him._

"_Excuse me," Tatsuya found himself asking, as his eyes were fixed at no other than the daughter of the Katayama, "Who's the beautiful lady right there?"_

_The waiter shivered and stuttered, "I don't k-know, S-sir. P-please excuse me-e!"_

_Tatsuya did not even notice how the waiter almost ran back to the kitchen out of fear knowing he was a Katsushiro. Instead, and out of the blue, he gazed at the young lady who never let his attention linger to anything else and sang a song._

"Kyaaaa~! Hiroshi-sama's going to sing again!" One of the props people suppressed her squeal, and so were the other girl members of the club. Tomoka, too, stopped bickering with one of her fellows when she heard Hiroshi started singing. She watched, and as she expected, a tear started its course from her right eye to her cheek.

'These words wrapped in art… Please unwrap them and unveil what I'm really feeling for you, Sakuno.' Hiroshi's notes were fluttery as Sakuno listened to it and tried to conquer the smile that was forming in her lips.

'As Ayame, I can't hear him because of the distance between us. Instead, I see him as a wonderful creature brought down from heaven.' Sakuno was keeping in character as a young Katayama, surprised and amused by the sight of Tatsuya. 'But listening to Hiroshi-kun's voice… It's hard not to smile.'

_The voice of a foe, he can't tolerate. Jinjiro, cousin of Ayame, heard the faint singing of Tatsuya and it was enough to make his blood boil. An archenemy in their territory, how impudent! That was reckless and hasty of a Katsushiro. Would he want to want his blood shed in his enemy's house?_

"_What's wrong, Jinjiro?" His uncle, Junichiro, put a hand on his shoulder, making him pause. "You seem to be not enjoying our celebration."_

"_Junichiro-jisama," he motioned towards a young lad, who appeared to be singing, "this is a Katsushiro. At our house! How can I be calm when I know the mouse is lurking in here?"_

_The older man examined the young man, "Is this Tatsuya?"_

"_Yes, it's him." Jinjiro swore that of looks could kill, this young man was dead moments ago._

"_Be calm, young Jinjiro." Head Officer Katayama smiled and tightened his grip around the shoulder of his niece. "He might be a Katsushiro, but I've never heard of any yakuza incidents involving him. As I look at him now, he could pass as any gentlemen in here."_

"_But Junichiro-jisama, he is a Katsushiro! This is a chance to silence him and prevent him from being a full-fledged yakuza!"_

"Good expression, Jinjiro! Same with you, Junichiro. Keep it like that!" Suzuhara-_sensei_'s smiles were beaming with pride, looking at his students.

"_Major Inspector Katayama Jinjiro, I am the master of this house." He lowered his voice and kept his eyes at Tatsuya. "Spare him. I don't want to dishonor such a good lad in our house, no less. Keep your temper to yourself. Besides, you should be enjoying yourself. This is a rare chance, being we are needed by Fukanou all the time."_

"_Such a shame." Jinjiro whispered to himself, and answered his uncle._

"_Very well indeed, 'Ji-sama.I shall endure my trembling flesh out of anger. I shall trust your words as the master of this house and as your nephew."_

_They walked away after a last look at the love-struck Tatsuya._

"Great going, Matsuo and Masato! Keep doing it like that." The long red tresses of Kokuten-_sensei _flowed as she shook her head. "You're good, no?"

Matsuo and Masato -the actrons for Jinjiro, the Tybalt Capulet, and Junichiro, the head of the clan, respectively, both scratched the back of their necks after receiving the praises from their coach. It wasn't every day that she gave them praises like that, so they could indulge with this.

"Thank you so much, Kokuten-_sensei!_" They bowed down, "We'll continue to do our best!"

"Okay, okay, that's too much praising." Suzuhara-_sensei_ appeared behind Kokuten-_sensei_ and clapped his hands twice. He appeared to be unamused. "Next, Ayame ,Tatsuya and Ayame's nurse, Yoshio. Get ready."

* * *

She was especially hot-headed when she inspected the props which were being made by her committee. It was chilly since it was nearing winter, but the props committee members were sweating as their slave-driver leader walked to and fro, looking at what they have done so far.

"Ah, T-tomoka-san, I-I think… we can r-recycle this huge thing h-here," a shaking props member raised her hand and called the attention of the said person. Tomoka eyed the shaking girl, and then walked towards the thing the girl pointed out to her.

"I'll go ask the coach," came the blunt reply and she swiftly moved towards Kokuten-_sensei. _The older woman excused herself and asked his co-coach to supervise the actrons. The two women then came back and approached the huge, dusty thing that the props member pointed out.

"Well, in order to minimize the cost of production, we can use this." Kokuten-_sensei _carefully covered her nose and mouth as she spoke as loud as she could. "Please ask help from the other members to carry this thing outside and remove all the dust."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tomoka and the other member answered.

"And please, be careful not to drop it. I'm allergic to dust, so please."

They nodded and looked for their male props members to do the said task since the cardboard structure actually weighed more than it actually looked. Kokuten-_sensei_ continued to eye the huge thing and covered her nose. Suzuhara-sensei momentarily halted the practice of the scene and came up to her and noticed her worried face.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" He asked, and looked carefully at the boys who started to move the big thing out. "Did you bring your med mask with you?"

"I'm going to be fine." She smiled, when a loud thud caused them to nervously look back at the huge thing. Apparently, one of the boys dropped it when he could not control his sneeze.

"We're sorry!" The whole props committee managed to say out loud before disappearing out of the room. Some of the members of the club started sneezing. Kokuten-_sensei_ moved as far as she could towards the stage, and Suzuhara-_sensei_ asked the others to turn the electric fan on and open all the windows and the doors. All of the club's activities were momentarily stopped.

"Miko?" Suzuhara-sensei momentarily forgot the formalities when he remembered her previous asthma attacks. True enough, he saw his co-coach crouched on the floor, wheezing and coughing violently. He rushed towards her, panic-stricken.

"No, don't be scared. Don't be scared." Suzuhara Keiichi chanted to himself, and thought quickly of what to do.

"Do you have your inhaler with you, Miko?"

The rest of the club was shaking as they watched helplessly.

"Anyone, give me Miko's bag! The inhaler's in there! Quick!"

A girl was unsteady as she got Kokuten-_sensei_'s bag, rummaged through its contents, and extracted a plastic tube. Another guy rushed it towards Suzuhara-_sensei_.

"Thank you." Suzuhara-_sensei_ administered the inhaler like an expert. Again, the whole club watched. Some of the girls held their hands together.

It was like an eternity as they waited for the asthma attack of their coach to subside. But when Kokuten Miko was finally through with that attack, everyone was relieved.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl who asked about the dusty thing bowed down low. The rest of those who carried the huge thing out also bowed down, as well as Tomoka.

"We're sorry!"

"I'm fine now," came the weak answer of their female coach. "I should have told you earlier about this."

Suzuhara-_sensei _motioned her to refrain from talking.

"Listen up, Theater Club." His voice was far more serious than the usual. Hiroshi walked towards Sakuno and stayed at her side.

"The practices will continue, but without our supervision. I'll be bringing Mi-" he paused, "Kokuten-san to the hospital since the clinic's not open. I don't know how long it will take us, so I entrust you to continue with everything later."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm leaving the club to you, guys. Actrons,"

Heads shot up.

"You can practice anywhere you're comfortable with."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Props? Double time. There's a lot to be done. And next time, make sure things around here are dust-free. My co-coach is very allergic to that."

"We understand, Suzuhara-_sensei._"

Without any other words, the couple left the members of the Theater Club alone. Everyone walked towards their respective committees to talk about what's going to happen next as they also talked in hushed voices.

"We're going to split up. Hiroshi and Sakuno, practice together, since you are Tatsuya and Ayame, after all." The acting leader and the actress for Katayama Inaba pointed at the two, "I'll arrange the rest of the cast here."

Hiroshi and Sakuno nodded as they looked at each other briefly.

"Can't I join Hiroshi-sama, _Leader_?" Saika appeared all of a sudden, after acting as a spectator for the rest of the practice. Strangely enough, she was reassigned as Katayama Chieko, the role first assigned to Sakuno. After all, Saika wouldn't want to lose, either way. Her two 'friends' were behind her, wearing a smug face.

"Sure. You just have one scene to appear in, anyway." The leader looked aside and smiled sarcastically. She continued talking to her co-actrons.

A vein popped in Saika's beautiful forehead. "Tch." She raised her chin and hugged herself. "Whatever would happen to Romeo and Juliet if Rosaline did not break Romeo's heart?"

She looked at Hiroshi and found him talking to Sakuno. Another vein popped in her beautiful forehead when she saw how his eyes softened when talking to Sakuno.

"Hiroshi-sama!" In her well-crafted voice, she sang his voice. A peek and Saika still saw _her _Hiroshi continued talking to one of her archenemies, Sakuno. Unable to keep her anger, she made a fist and moved in between Hiroshi and Sakuno.

"Hiroshi-sama…" she became awe-struck when she looked for the nth time at _her_ Hiroshi-sama, such that her eyes sparkled. Both her friends became awe-struck as well and recited the Hiroshi-sama chant.

"Yes, Saika-san?" Although she was happy that he called her first name, upon noticing that Hiroshi's eyes were back to normal (they did not look soft anymore), Saika cringed.

"I have to join the two of you in your practice, since I'm Chieko."

"Ah. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Hiroshi scratched his cheek, making it a bit pink. Saika started to drool, and she neared her face towards her infatuation…

"I think you can practice your very short scene here in the club room, since it won't take much time." Tomoka pulled Saika as far as possible from Hiroshi without looking rather violent. Saika's two friends immediately disappeared upon detecting Tomoka's presence.

"YOU again?" Saika flailed her arms out, her shiny, black hair turning snake-like, "and I was just…"

"Practicing with Hiroshi?" Tomoka's eyebrows wiggled. "Sure. I'll drag you there at the corner, so you can practice your Chieko with him."

Saika's eyes almost dropped to the floor at her disbelief. _'This girl likes Hiroshi-sama, right?'_

Hiroshi and Sakuno appeared right behind Tomoka after a few seconds. "Of course, Sakuno has to watch. So she can point out if you're swooning already."

"Osakada!" Saika shouted while holding her bandaged arm closer to her.

Tomoka smiled at Sakuno, held both her hands, and then hummed as she went back to her work.

"Ah, _anou_, I'll do my best to supervise you, though I think I'm not too competent…" Sakuno looked at the floor and smiled daintily. Hiroshi only smiled at this, then proceeded to walk towards Saika.

"I'm confident that we can do this fast since you've been acting for so long…" Hiroshi held Saika's hand.

Saika instantly swooned. As she did, Sakuno raised one of her yellow flags, from where she got it, no one knows.

"Funabashi-san?" Hiroshi had to catch the said girl. When he did, Saika's nose bled.

Nonetheless, after a number of pathetic attempts to make Saika stop swooning and make her act right like she should, they were finally done. Hiroshi scratched his head, "I really thought we could finish with this faster."

"I'm so sorry, Hiroshi-sama…" she really was apologetic. What was wrong with her, showing her bad side to her beloved? She looked down and twirled with her black hair, a sight very rare for anyone to see. Funabashi Saika had never been apologetic and shy before.

"It's okay, Saika-san." Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakuno watched him as she comforted their Chieko. "Thank you for the hard work. I guess I'm placing too much stress you, not even considering that you may not be feeling really well."

Sakuno covered her lips to hide the smile they were forming. '_Hiroshi-kun… You're really every girl's charmer."_

"No, i-it's really my fault, Hiroshi-sama." And upon seeing how he was reassuringher, she fainted, her eyes in heart shape. Her two followers unexpectedly appeared and caught her just in time, as Hiroshi was busy looking at Sakuno while he was supposedly talking to Saika.

"But you see, Sakuno-san and I have to practice our scenes longer because she needs more guidance."

Sakuno nodded, but she could not help thinking what Hiroshi's last sentence even implied, and she looked away to hide her blush.

"Ah, Saika-san?" Hiroshi looked at the floor to see Saika's love-struck state.

"Hang in there, Saika-chan!" her followers frantically fanned her.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Tomoka smiled sadly. "I can't join you two since we're not yet done here, so go on ahead…without me."

"You can follow us once you're done, Tomo-chan." Sakuno encouraged her, as she looked at Hiroshi and implicitly motioned for him to do the same. Hiroshi only nodded at Tomoka. He was still feeling awkward because of their argument before.

"I don't think I could still follow you, though." Tomo-chan felt awkward as well, but she could only sigh. "I'm sooo tired, I think I'll need a rest after everything …" Sakuno could only frown, while thinking of what she could do to for her two friends to make up after their argument once again.

"Hiroshi wanted to be with you so badly, Sakuno-chan."

Hiroshi, upon feeling slightly agitated again at how Tomoka's words were spoken, tugged at Sakuno's arm.

"Permission granted. Let's go, Sakuno-_chan_. Bye, Tomo-chan."

Sakuno looked at Tomoka, and then at Hiroshi, and back at Tomoka, who looked away by then.

"I really don't get you guys." She whispered to herself, as she gently pulled her arm away from Hiroshi. The latter looked at her, surprised.

"Hiroshi-kun, sorry. I'm just… confused." Sakuno looked away, and pulled her bag closer to her.

"So am I…" Hiroshi said, and stopped walking to look at the setting sun. "So am I…"

Sakuno observed Hiroshi, and tried to cheer him up. "Ah, Hiroshi-kun!" He looked at her and saw her make a big smile.

"Let's go practice our lines at the park. There's still ample light."

He smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

She swiveled her chair to get her mug of hot coffee. She sipped and took some papers and scanned them. She nodded to herself, put the mug and the papers aside, and sighed to herself as she looked out of the window.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-_sensei_. There you are. I was looking for you."

The old woman swiveled her chair to look at who was at the door of the faculty office.

"Oh, if it isn't the principal of the Senior High Department." The old woman stood up and offered a chair for the visitor. "May I ask what brings the Principal here?"

The old man laughed, "Stop with the formalities, Sumire. I was just in for a visit for my friend."

"Yes, I know. But seriously, why? You should have just called me into your office." Sumire noticed the brown envelope the Principal was holding.

"I was just curious of this case. Perhaps you can help me with this?" The principal started to empty the contents of the said envelope, piquing the interest of the tennis coach.

"Don't tell me you were just being nosy again since you don't have anything interesting to do."

The Principal only grinned after he shook his head.

"Ryuzaki-_sensei_, you know this child, right?"

Ryuzaki Sumire examined the photo that the other showed her. Chocolate brown hair and eyes. If she did not notice that the child was a male, she could have mistaken it for her granddaughter. But she knew who it was.

"Yes, why did you ask?"

The Principal showed her some documents.

"I don't think there has been a mix-up. He reminds me of one of your sons."

And Sumire's eyes widened in skepticism. She had to look away again at the documents and back at the picture.

"His earlier documents used the last name 'Ryuzaki'. But when he started studying, it was changed to his mother's last name."

Sumire's eyebrows furrowed. "You're pointing out that…?"

"Just so you'd know… Maybe, I'm trying to initiate an unexpected family reunion?"

Sumire stood up as the Principal gestured that he would leave. He left her the brown envelope.

"You're always making my head ache." Ryuzaki-_sensei _massaged her head, "but thank you for snooping into this student's history."

The Prinicipal only laughed. "I never expected you would thank me for something like that."

Sumire smirked. "Me, too."

* * *

Hiroshi opened the door to his room. He opened the lights and showed Sakuno the way inside.

"Please excuse me." Sakuno bowed to no one in particular and left her shoes at the doorway. She hugged her bag tighter as she followed Hiroshi inside the room.

'_I'm alone with Hiroshi… again.'_

"Feel at home, Sakuno-san." Hiroshi warmly said, as he noticed Sakuno moving warily inside his apartment. He suddenly blushed at the thought that he actually brought her inside his room. He mentally shook his head off of these thoughts that started to wander inside his head.

"Uh… Un." She nodded, and delicately placed her bag on a chair. She looked around more, and felt a little cozy.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I expected. Our lines are fine up to Scene V of the Third Act." He arranged some things. "We'll just have to practice the tone and the blocking."

She continued looking around, nodding her head.

"I'll go make some tea for us."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-kun."

He disappeared into the kitchen when she noted a pile of albums neatly stacked in a shelf.

"Hiroshi-kun, uhm, _anou_…" She wanted to punch herself for even asking. "Can I take a look at your albums?"

Hiroshi smiled a very large smile as he peeked at her from the kitchen that she was startled a little.

"What do you want to see there…?" He asked, a mysterious thought behind his smile. "Sakuno-san?"

She shook her head and blushed crimson. "I-I was just curious, that's all!" He saw her panic and laughed a bit.

"Do as you please, Juliet. Look at Romeo when he was younger, and fall in love with me more."

"Hiroshi-kun!" Sakuno was as red as a ripe tomato as she tried to hide her face.

"Yes, yes. Still the panicky Sakuno-san, I see." And he chuckled before working back on the tea. When she was left to look at him, she sighed and smiled. '_I'm happy he can laugh again.'_

Again, when she took a glance at the stack of albums, she blushed. With a sneaky face, she looked at Hiroshi, then at the album. She took an album as silently as she could as she kept an eye at Hiroshi.

"I can see you, Sakuno-san."

"Eep!" she squeaked in surprise when she was caught.

"No really, I don't mind. Go ahead." He permitted. _Well, I do mind you doing that a lot._

She sighed as flipped the cover of the album. The first page consisted of Hiroshi's baby pictures. He was in his baby crib, albeit reluctant to smile at the camera and even looked grumpy. She giggled as she whispered, 'How cute!'

The next page, on the other hand, comprised of Hiroshi's pictures when he was about a year old. The pictures were taken in some amusement park, with a woman Sakuno assumed was Hiroshi's mom.

"No wonder Hiroshi looks good," she commented. She peered longer at Hiroshi's mom, whose smile and face rang a bell.

Another turn of the page and she saw a strange family picture. It was a typical family picture -there was a father, a mother and a baby son, but the rest of the picture was strange. It seemed not to be kept well. First, the face of the father was crossed out, making most of his features concealed. She also noticed that there was dirt superimposed on the father's image. She tried to remove the grime by wiping it away with her hanky, only to realize that the supposedly dirt was actually a part of the picture – it was a birthmark on the father's hand. She was a bit astonished when she saw something she should have not seen.

"_Can it be..? Impossible, it must be coincidence…" _ She assumed as she continued looking at the image, particularly at the father. "_After all, why would this man resemble my father?"_

When the owner of the room finally arrived with the tea, she hurriedly returned back the album.

"Are you happy now, princess?" Hiroshi asked as she placed a teacup in front of her. Sakuno look dazed, but nodded.

Hiroshi regarded her with curiosity, and smiled awkwardly to himself. _If this continues, I might not be able to stop myself._

_

* * *

_

"_Tatsuya-kun, at 9 tomorrow. Promise me, you'll come…"_

"_Why should I break my promise with my beloved? Ayame-chan… Tomorrow."_

"_Yoshio-san is calling me. Tatsuya-kun, be careful going home. There're a lot of CCTVs."_

"_I would not want to leave… but I must go. Ayame-chan, bid me good night with a…"_

Sakuno's eyebrow arched. _There's no line like that in the script!_

But Hiroshi continued to come closer, "_with a kiss."_

Sensing the danger and the hazy look in his eyes, she finally pushed him away. Her heart was pounding as she watched him. "H-Hiroshi-kun! It's n-not in the s-script!"

Hiroshi smiled, his eyes frowning. It was another of this occurrence when Sakuno thought that Hiroshi would cry.

"It is. It's a script in my mind from long ago. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but I stopped myself, knowing that if I didn't tell you this, it would be better for us."

She covered her lips, as she continued stuttering. "D-don't tell… m-me…"

"If this script will change Romeo and Juliet," he was dead serious, "I don't want this script to change us."

Her eyes grew wider. Her lips were shaking, and she covered her lips more, if that is even more possible.

"I'm afraid I lost to my feelings… to my fear of losing you. I may not make sense now, but there's one thing I want you to know. Sakuno…"

Hiroshi looked at her straight in the eyes, but he wasn't able to hold his gaze.

"I like you."

* * *

The cold atmosphere continued to hover around her. She shook silently, and she rubbed her arms with her hands. On her right hand is a piece of paper, containing drawings of streets and boxes assuming buildings and landmarks.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He held his shaking head with both hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't restrain myself anymore."

She fell on her bottom.

"Hiroshi-kun, you're just confused…"

"No, I'm not confused!" His eyes were, for the first time, steely when he answered her. "I've never been so sure in my whole life."

She looked away, unable to meet the look. It was the first time he looked at her that way.

"But I'm begging you, Sakuno, please…"

Sakuno continued listening, as she tried to convince herself that what was she thinking was right. _'He is just confusing me with Tomo-chan…'_

"Can we continue working with each other… as if nothing happened?"

"_What?"_

"I'm sorry, it my fault for being too inconsiderate. But," Hiroshi's face were now covering his face, "it just… came out. Though I understand, things will really change."

The young Ryuzaki pitied Hiroshi. "Hiroshi-kun…"

"Don't mistake what I've told you with something else." He tried to provide a grin for her. "I'm not asking you to tell me, 'I like you too,'" he frowned. _I know who you like, anyway._

"Nor am I asking you to go out with me."

And just like that, he sincerely smiled at her, like when he smiled at her when they were talking at the classroom or when they were practicing at the Theater Club before. She wanted to cry.

"I just wanted you know what I really feel for you."

* * *

She clutched the map he drew for her so that she wouldn't be lost on her way home and rubbed her eyes hard.

* * *

"I'm sorry again, I won't be able to accompany you to your home. So here, I drew you a map!"

She tried her hardest to keep her tears to herself. For one, she hated how Hiroshi could smile at her like that, like everything was back to normal, like it did not feel awkward at all, like he did not confessed to her.

"Thank you, Hiroshi-kun."

And again, for a split-second, she understood that she wasn't the only person in here who fought back crying.

* * *

She opened the door to the living room and slowly walked to her room. When she closed the door to her room, she put her bag aside. Sakuno kneeled at the side of her bed and placed her face at the bed. She tilted her face to her bed, and cried.

"Sakuno, I'm home."

Sumire savored the scent coming in from the kitchen. Her granddaughter was cooking.

"Sakuno?"

"Yes, _Baa-chan?_" She smiled at her grandmother, a smile saying as if she really had a great day. Sumire was hesitant.

"How's practice?"

"It was tiring… but it was great."

Sumire nodded, while her Sakuno continued to smile.

'_Just who do you think am I?'_

"_Baa-chan, _you can just wait. This'll be ready in a moment."

"I'll go arrange the table, then."

Sumire found herself going tactless, half-thinking that breaking the _news_ would make Sakuno a little bit more genuinely happy.

"Ah, Sakuno? I just remembered. Please keep this a secret for a while, okay?"

"What is it, _Baa-chan_?"

"Nakayama Hiroshi, is it? Your classmate?"

The teenager flinched upon hearing his name.

"What about Hiroshi-kun?"

Sumire stared at her, and her lips broke into a smile.

"He might just be your long-lost uncle's…"

A bell in her head rang.

"…son."

~oOo~

* No such real place as Fukanou, I made that up. Fukanou means 'impossible.'

A/N: You now see what I mean? That's why this is entitled as such. I'm ready with my basket of love for the constructive criticisms, and a shield for the arrows of hate. C'mon, bring it on! I've got a cookie in return! :D Again, sorry for the long wait. Must just be me, I started this story back when I was starting college, and now, I'm about to graduate. This will end soon, so I have to update more frequently. My college days will end as this story will end. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and subscriptions (haha :P). Although I've said this quite a few times, it still holds true. You, people, are the ones making me continue (and my beta, of course). Thank you so much, and again I'm sorry. Until the next update! :3

PS: Some minor tweaks MAY still be occur in this chapter, so, uh, watch out. :)


	18. The Calm Before The Unknown

Disclaimer: Let's do this, the usual, eh? Not mine. Night on the Galactic Railroad is also not mine.

~oOo~

A/N: I'll rant at the end of the page. Go on, read and enjoy! It has been a year!

~oOo~

**His Eyes on Hers**

~oOo~

_**Chapter 17: The Calm before the Unknown**_

~xxx~

"Ice cream, oranges, banana, leeks, eggplants, tuna..."She hummed to herself as she picked up every item from her grocery bag, "did I miss anything?"

Tomoka's eyes shone. There it was – her favorite chocolate bar! She placed the things back into her basket and moved to the counter of chocolates. "A bar of chocolates won't hurt, I guess." A big smile crept into her face. "And another one? I wonder who's the lucky guy?" She tilted her face, "but Valentine's is still far off..."

She was about to pick it up when a familiar profile came into her peripheral view.

"How about me?" The person pointed out to himself. Snorting, Tomoka faked a poker face. "Oh, it's just you, Hiroshi."

"Yeah." He offered a small smile while placing both of his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Can I have a little of your time?"

"Busy. Have to get back home."

He looked sideways and regarded her basket. "How about I walk you home then let's talk at the park?"

She was smiling cheekily, albeit her resolve to stop acting nice around him. "I _did not know _you wanted to talk to me so badly."

Hiroshi faced away, taking the basket with him. "Add my chocolate here, please."

"I AM busy. I told you."

"...Please?" A suave suggestion that she could not resist his requests resisted to come out of his mouth, but he pushed it away into the back of his mind. He was, after all, talking to Tomoka.

-xXx_-_

Tomoka opened her can of soda, and Hiroshi followed suit. They were at the swing of the local park, the chilly atmosphere of the upcoming winter sending chills to their bodies which made their skin tingle. That was aside from the awkward silence which made them think whether to speak first or not.

After a generous amount of lemon soda, Hiroshi breathed deeply.

"I know you won't like what I'll be saying."

She was continually pushing her swing, being careful not to spill of what remained in her drink.

"I accidentally told Sakuno that I like her."

Osakada abruptly stopped swinging.

"You what?"

"I confessed."

Hiroshi placed his empty soda near him as he watched Tomoka's shadow on the ground move towards him. He would accept this like a real man, unlike someone who was afraid to accept pain. He clenched his teeth and tried his hardest not to close his eyes.

"Hey, Hiroshi, look at me."

He was caught off-guard by her emotionless voice that he immediately looked up and suddenly, his left cheek was stinging.

Damn it, his preparations weren't enough. He couldn't act like a talented young actor he was right then. More importantly, he could not understand girls! Oh, right. What was he thinking... Was the impact that severe he could not think well?

"That hurt, didn't it?" She asked, still with the same steely tone. That got him back. To be honest, he didn't like it one bit. It was painfully annoying.

He sighed and rubbed the large hand print on his cheek. Yeah, of course, it did. Hiroshi couldn't almost feel the left side of his face and he could not think right. He shook his head, cramming his mouth with something neutral to say, the least.

"Not as much as what I felt when I told her that I wasn't – I won't be expecting her to go out with me or anything of that sort."

Tomoka left him to throw her now empty can of soda. The young man heard the vague noise which came from the bin.

"Is that all you gotta say? If it is," she looked back at him, "I got a whole lot of better things to do."

He looked down, unsure how to continue with the conversation. He walked towards her.

"Thank you for listening to me, Tomoka-san."

Her fists started to shake.

"It was really reassuring, it helped me feel lighter in my chest, like I can breath again and-"

Osakada Tomoka snapped.

"How insensitive can you be? You are really are a jerk, aren't you? You come down, ask me to talk to you and once you're done, you saunter off and say 'thank you' like it was nothing!" Her eyes were shouting with passion, as she continued with her tears now brimming up, "At least know what a talk means! Know what I want to say, or how I feel!"

She pushed him too roughly, and they both land on the dirt. His back ached from the impact, but he acted as if it was nothing. Hiroshi watched her with a blank stare and a mind full of retorts he could not even put into words.

"I have feelings too, y'know?" She hollered and balled his shirt in her hands, awkwardly bringing him up. "This is not some one-sided conversation, you said you wanted a talk! You even know how much I like you, and yet you constantly tell me these things..."

Her tears spread on his shirt. "Don't cry on top of me."

"You're just saying that so you'll look good! Acting like you're the perfect gentleman... Don't keep messing with me!"

Hiroshi cupped her hands in his and help himself to sit on the ground.

"Why did I even have to like you of all people..." She weakly protested as she choked on her sobs.

He encased her in his arms, almost hesitantly. He felt her shaking of anger and he decided to hug her tighter, more firmly. He shook of the thought of comparing her again with his mother.

"I said, let go!"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

She tried to pry off his arms away from her, crying all the while.

"I asked that question to myself a lot of times now, too."

She was almost going berserk but froze when Hiroshi ended what he was saying.

"...You are the one who understands this feeling the most."

She was as still as a statue, as she was trying to get his words to sink in. This sudden realization felt like cold water poured on her back. Her sobs escaped her, and a lone tear made its way from the corner of her eye to her cheek.

"I tried to handle this like a real man, or an adult," he released her slowly, "but I realized, I'm nowhere getting successful."

Osakada Tomoka didn't have the guts to face him for the first time.

"It's not like I chose to feel this way. Can you imagine being me, Osakada-san? I like someone, but someone else likes me. Worse is, the two girls involved are best of friends."

Tomoka finally was able to move away from Hiroshi. She stood up and offered her hand. Hiroshi's vision panned from her outreached hand to her puffy, red face. He tried to convince himself that he should like this girl – he never even said sorry and yet, he was forgiven.

But he likes Sakuno.

He took her hand. They went back to the swings nearby. Hiroshi fetched them both sodas, and they drank their sodas in silence again.

"How did Sakuno take it?"

"She won't believe me." He looked to some place far, and found the starry sky. "That, I think is better than if she took it straight away."

"You say that you like her in her face, yet she does not believe you." Tomoka closed her eyes, then pink from crying. "How naïve can a girl be."

"Maybe that's why I..." He remembered his words to not spill carelessly from now on. "Anyway, I offered that we move on our life. Like I just said that because I wanted her to know. End of story."

"And this one is Mr. Naïve." Tomoka looked at the starry sky as well and joked, "are you sure you two are not related by blood?"

"How come?"

"Almost same face. Not to mention you both are as dense as ice."

"I am not dense!" He held his hands up, spilling his drink on the dirt. "Or maybe, she's rubbing up on her clumsiness and naivety on me?" Hiroshi sheepishly provided as he watched liquid spill from his soda can on the ground.

"Whatever. It won't work between the two of you. You're basically the same pole. North and north would not stick together." She also watched the pathetic soda-ridden can on the ground. "It's just makes sense. You should like me." She laughed.

He took the can and threw it on the bin. "No joke. I should like you."

Tomoka flushed red and kept her eyes on the ground. "D-don't say that so easily."

"Sakuno likes someone else, right?" Hiroshi's eyes were the saddest thing she saw ever since she started to like him.

"We are just squabbles of emotions, Hiroshi. Or maybe, we are merely slaves of emotions." Tomoka's face was still red even as she looked at him. "You and I should understand that the most."

-xXx-

"Have you talked to him, Obaa-chan?"

Ryuzaki Sumire shook her head. "Not yet, Sakuno. I think there's a better person to tell him about this other than me." She patted her grandchild's head.

"It's not me, is it?" She looked away, knowing the answer to her query.

"Let's just say that if I were Hiroshi," Sumire hugged her granddaughter briefly and made Sakuno look at her, "I would be hurt if I heard it firsthand from another person rather than from my actual cousin."

"Y-you're right, Baa-chan..." She smiled. Sumire looked at her and nodded.

"Take it easy. We're welcoming another person into our family after a long time we've been apart! It is in any day a good news."

Sakuno could not help the frown that made its way into her lips. "Even after the tragedy* of our family you just told me?"

Sumire stood up, tired from the chain of events of the day. "Yes, dear. Everything is more special after surviving a tragedy. Hiroshi's the result of that tragedy. He must be missing the company of a family so much."

The older woman headed to retire for the night while Sakuno tended the dishes. For the rest of the night, she stayed in her room, laying her personal documents on her bedroom floor along with what Hiroshi's documents her grandma has given her. It was wrong of her to think back and say that this maybe the reason of all her feelings of belonging, comfort and sheer happiness whenever she was with Hiroshi – but it all made sense to her now.

Her pictures and his pictures. Her documents and his documents. Her platonic way of treating him and his feelings for her. She froze – that was the one thing that made everything that was supposedly perfect, wrong.

"I'd better tell Tomo-chan tomorrow when I have the chance." She put her head on the side of her bed and moistened it with her tears throughout the night. Like the other two in the park, she was also a squabble of emotions.

"I wish it was just that easy, Baa-chan. I wish it was just that easy."

-xXx-

"Good evening, Nakayama residence."

"Hiroshi!" It was his aunt. "I have been calling you, but you were not answering. Were you out?"

Hiroshi sneezed thrice in a row. "Sorry, Aunt. I was out and I forgot my jacket."

"It's fine. You were on a date, weren't you? You grow up so fast, Hiroshi!"

He smiled. Was it a date with Tomoka? "Aunt, I'm already 15. And no, it was not a date. I talked with a friend."

He heard her aunt giggle.

"It's not a date!" Hiroshi laughed as well. "I'm a little busy. Had to sort things out."

"Make sure you take care of yourself – for goodness sake, bring a jacket when you get out nowadays. It's been chilly. You hear me, young man?"

"Yes, yes. I hear, Aunt. Send my regards to Uncle and those li'l kids."

"Yes, I will. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Of course, I'm well. Thanks to you."

"Have a pleasant night, Hiroshi, dear."

"Goodbye, Aunt. It was nice talking to you."

Everything went better than expected, he thought. And the loud thumping on his chest made this happiness swell more. For some reason, he was sure that he would be looking forward to the next days to come.

-xXx-

"I assumed you have read the lesson for today, so we won't be reading any of the lessons today." The Japanese Literature teacher fixed his glasses in place. Class 1 was hesitant to rejoice for what was said, knowing that this certain teacher had a lot of surprises in store. "Instead, we'll see if you have read. Open your textbooks to page 72 and look up the third paragraph. Kindly read, Hayashi-san."

"Yes, Sensei." Rika stood up, held her book and read a passage.

_'So, if we think of the Milky Way as the Celestial River, then each and every one of these tiny little stars may be seen to be a grain of sand or pebble on the bed of that river. If we imagine it to be a giant stream of milk, then it's even more like a river, and the stars become minute fatty globules floating inside the white liquid.'_

"Excellent. Now, kindly interpret what Hayashi-san has read, Mizuhara-kun."

Said boy dropped from his seat and scrambled to get back on his feet and read his book. The class was entertained for a minute or two as they watched Mizuhara's antics to re-read the paragraph.

"Dude," he whispered to his seatmate, "help me out! What was he asking?"

The class watched him still, amused that they were not the one called out to interpret it. The best friends, Tomoka and Sakuno, were giggling as they re-read the paragraph. Better be safe than sorry.

"The poor guy needs help understanding Night on the Galactic Railroad." The teacher showed off his teeth, more amused that he get to play time with his hands – and also with his students' present mental stability. He looked from left to right, and picked one of the poker-faced students.

"Care to say something..."

Everyone was on the end of their ropes.

"...Abe-san?"

Abe, who was seated in between Mizuhara and Hiroshi, stood up and rubbed his eyes, and started to blabber something similar to a lyrics of a popular rap song. Everyone was keeping their laughs to themselves, afraid to call attention and get called to recite, as usual.

"Why the hell is Abe reciting a rap song?" Tomoka clutched her tummy, as she was laughing already. She tapped Sakuno's shoulder, and the latter looked at the back of the room. Hiroshi was smiling when he happened to meet her eyes. Sakuno looked away almost too quickly that she almost pained her neck. Tomoka also looked at Hiroshi, and they exchanged looks of confusion. Tomoka forgot her laugh and pointed her thumb at Sakuno. Hiroshi only shrugged his shoulders.

"What was that, Nakayama? You shrugging your shoulders? Would you rap for us too?" The teacher's nerves in his head were bulging, and Hiroshi just smiled alarmingly.

"Uh oh." The heartthrob of the room continued to smile awkwardly, and provided, "Well, uh... Giovanni and Campanella's teacher wanted to know what is true happiness?"

Tomoka slapped her forehead when she saw that the new alliance of the three boys at the back of the room stood proudly, rambling whatnot to explain what was a simple passage from the classic novel. Sakuno looked briefly at Hiroshi and sighed.

After the Japanese literature ended, Sakuno was careful not to bump into Hiroshi. She carried the two lunch boxes in her hand, and called her best friend.

"Tomo-chan, I have to tell you something important. Can we talk briefly after I eat with Ryoma-kun?"

Osakada's face lit up. "You're even prioritizing Ryoma-kun over me, Sakuno-chan. Okay, then. Is it very important but not as important as Ryoma-sama?"

The braided girl's face flamed red. "S-stop teasing me, Tomo-chan..." She looked at Hiroshi again to make sure he was not to go near them. "Hiroshi-kun might hear. I can't talk to him for the mean time."

Tomoka's lips made an "o" and she nodded, making sure she would be quite. She put her hand over her mouth to exaggerate the gesture. Sakuno laughed a bit and thanked her and made her way to her usual lunch spot with Ryoma. When she was gone out of the room, Tomoka went towards Hiroshi and his friends at the back door.

"Can we talk for a while, Hiroshi?" Tomoka called out. Two of the guys who was with Hiroshi – his latest alliance, Mizuhara and Abe – smiled like dogs and teased the two. Tomoka glared at them.

"None of your business, Giovanni and Campanella." Tomoka brought her chin up. Hiroshi went to her side and they walked to the other side of the classroom.

"She was obviously trying to avoid you."

He nodded. "That's as expected. I wanted to talk to her this morning, but I might make her jumpier as she is."

Tomoka sighed. "You should really make things the way they are before. That's a tough one, but you brought it up."

"I see." Hiroshi smiled a little. "I accept the challenge." Tomoka peered at him and smiled too. That was when she suddenly remembered and almost shouted – she had to bite her tongue so she would not do so.

_'The deal between Sakuno and Ryoma-sama was for one week_. _Today's not counted...' _She gasped. _'They are on a lunch date?'_

-xXx-

There was something wrong.

Ryoma was in a very good mood that Monday morning. He woke up on the right time. His mom and his cousin Nanako actually cooked him a traditional Japanese breakfast. His father was not in the mood to tease him and make him frustrated of the smallest of things. Karu bade him farewell before he left the house by rubbing on his legs and purring. Because he was not late, Momoshiro was not able to ambush him with his bicycle. Horio chose not to blabber nonsense to him. And for the first time, he enjoyed his English class because he was left undisturbed by his classmates and his teacher.

All of those things happening in one day was just to good to be true – that was strange to begin with, and he liked that strangeness because it was all in his favor. However, there was still something wrong.

His lunch break is too... silent for his comfort. Don't get him wrong; he likes silence, but this was just ridiculous!

She never even greeted her when they saw each other at the rooftop. She just smiled, unwrapped the lunch box, moved his share to his side (with the cake he requested for), and ate her share after scooting a good distance away from him.

Normally, she would start their short conversations with "Good afternoon, Ryoma-kun! I prepared this and that... I hope..." she would blush in turn and look down, "you'll like them."

She did not even utter a word. Sakuno just ate slowly, as usual, but quieter this time. Ryoma tried to think of ways how to open up a conversation by making her speak. Actually, last Saturday when he asked her to postpone the remaining lunch dates, he was making a plan to speed things up – he got competition, for goodness' sake! What he did not understand was what that other guys see in her that they liked her? He returned the question to himself – and he answered, he does not know. He just...liked her.

Great, the silence was making him ramble. Ah, was it that easy to say that he likes her and he wanted to go out with her?

"You know, I can listen." He sighed. There. His own small talk starter. He looked at her briefly. She heard, looked at him for a split-second as well, and smiled.

"Really, Ryoma-kun?" She asked, and got herself ready to tell a story. He nodded.

"Well, uh... Here's a short story that got me thinking. There was this young boy." Sakuno looked down, arranging her lunch box. "He grew up alone with his mom, because his father left them. The reason was unknown – he just left them one day."

Ryoma tried to stop the overflow of his ramblings as he looked at her face. Damnit, Ryoma scolded himself. Listen to her like you said you will. Stop. Staring.

"This boy was rather happy that he lived with his mother. They would do a lot of things together – and the boy was contented with it. Even if he got teased at school because he did not have a dad with him, he was fine with that. His mother was all he wanted."

He continued to eat what was left of his lunch while listening to her. Good thing she had greatly improved with her cooking – the omusubi was delicious enough to distract him of his thoughts about her.

"It was one fateful day when he and his mom walked home from buying groceries. They were crossing the street when a vehicle came rushing down to them. It was too late to walk back to the other side of the lane with the speed of the motorcycle. So, with a speed of a god," she breathed in, "the mother pushed her kid as far as she could across the pedestrian lane so he could be saved."

They looked at each other briefly. "She, among other pedestrians, was hit by the rushing vehicle. However, she was the one who received the most aggravating damages. The mother of the kid never made it to the hospital."

"The kid was not damaged at all, only scratches in his skin were left to remind him of his accident. He never accepted the death of his mother readily that he was delusional for almost two weeks. He thought his mother was still alive." She sniffled a bit, Ryoma caught that, and he moved just a little bit closer to her. "He lived with a relative of his mother until he was fourteen. He tried to prove that he can live alone, so he moved out of the house, took part-time jobs and rented a small room."

"And then?" He probed. He was getting a hunch of who might this person be. He was pretty sure that this is no fictional character from Sakuno's fantasy. Her eyes were downcast.

"And then when he reached high school, he met a girl who looked exactly like him. They were classmates and consequently, club mates. Before, this boy, now a young man, never really felt close to his peers. Now that he met this girl who looked like him, he became more open to having meaningful relationships. Eventually..."

Sakuno peeked at her companion. He had his eyes closed and he leaned on the floor. "Oh."

He peeked open one eye. "'M listening. Continue."

Her hands looked for something to fumble, and she found her skirt. Both palms landed on her green skirt and fiddled with it, effectively crumpling it.

_This girl really does not know how to fake it._

"The boy liked the girl who looks like him." She breathed fast. "The girl liked the boy too, but not the like-like..." She crumpled her skirt more, Ryoma observed. He grinned like an idiot."Sort of a brother-like."

"Hn..."

"The boy confessed to the girl one night, but she did not return those feelings. Later, the girl discovered that the boy was the son of her father's twin brother."

The tennis prodigy sat up straight. He also caught the part where the boy confessed to the girl at _night_. "They look alike because they are cousins."

"Un." Sakuno smiled and her hands left her skirt. "How do you think will the story unfold, Ryoma-kun?"

He looked at her briefly, and asked through his eyes if she really wanted to continue her story. He detoured.

"I have an older brother." Ryoma took the initiative to arrange his lunch box to be returned to Sakuno. "I never knew he was my brother when we were young, actually. We just messed up with each other all day, threw oranges at each other and played tennis."

The young Ryuzaki disregarded her previous question and listened most intently to Ryoma telling a story of his life. A strong pounding in her chest made a strange sensation towards her cheeks and her ears. This sensation... it was like going back three years before...

"He annoyed me so much he would make it a point to get me whenever we were around each other." He snorted and wrapped the lunch box. "It was only when I was ten that Oyaji told me he was a son from another woman besides Kaa-san."

"T-that's..." She was beyond surprise. "How did you take it?"

"Everything's fine." Ryoma handed her the lunch box and Sakuno murmured 'Thank you' as she took it and put it to her side. "He still annoyed me, as always, but he's my brother. I don't care what , where, how or why, but he's my annoying brother."

She felt her hair and could not help but smile. _He was trying to comfort me_... So this was another Ryoma she was talking to. No wonder she kept falling for him, time and time again. He always has a new side to show to her – and every time, every time, she would find herself liking it and falling for it.

"Ryuzaki." He paused. "This Nakayama guy,"

"He's your cousin."

It was the first time her realizations last night got condensed in one statement. It was so blunt, it was so sudden, and it was the truth. Hiroshi was her cousin. Hiroshi was the son of his father's twin brother. Hiroshi was the son of her uncle who left without as much as a goodbye. Hiroshi, her classmate, her club mate, her teacher, was her cousin. He also confessed to her last night. Like a deer in headlights, she froze. The corner of her eyes started to overflow with her tears again.

"Y-yes... He is my... c-cousin."

More tears flowed. She just stared ahead, vaguely towards Ryoma's direction. Seconds later, she was sobbing loudly, much to Ryoma's disdain.

_She cries so easily._ He shook his head, afraid of himself that he was getting used to the sight of her crying. He would always hate it when she cried. He did what he thought was the best course of action – he hid her from him by engulfing her small frame in his arms.

"Stop crying."

She sobbed louder, as if on cue. So much for not showing Ryoma how weak she was, Sakuno thought. So much for trying to change, and become a _Yamato Nadeshiko_, or be strong and confident at least. What was she doing her, crying on Ryoma like some idiot she was? She cursed herself more, and cried. It was impossible for her. Why was she even crying for Hiroshi? It would always be a good thing to find the result of a tragedy back on his feet and keep fighting to enjoy life, said her Obaa-san.

She feared of what was to come. Sakuno was afraid she would lose Hiroshi to the awkwardness of the situation they were in. He was very dear to him, and to her she was not a cousin, she was a brother.

As Sakuno cried on his chest, Ryoma tried to get his hanky and offer it to her. It was awkward, this situation was. He wanted to comfort her; he didn't have any clue how. Maybe the hanky would help. Sakuno stopped crying out of the blue and moved a bit from him. He looked at her face, and a lone tear threatened to drench her face more. With the hanky forgotten, he wiped the corner of her eyes and her cheeks with his hands.

"Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki Sakuno." His voice was very low that she barely heard it. "I'm here."

She resumed crying, but she fought back cringing by smiling. Her face was puffy, but she was just so happy. It was a literal rollercoaster of emotions. "T-thank-k yo-ou, Ryo-ryoma-kun..." She repeated and cried more, her lips all happy.

"Since I'm here, you'll be fine."

With what courage left of her, she buried her face in his chest again. His heartbeat was in its steady rhythm.

"Look at me."

She did. His face was so close... So close she automatically closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Sakuno."

Sakuno opened her eyes again. She felt his left hand hold her chin. As if on agreement, they slowly closed their eyes and felt warm breathe spread through their faces as they got closer to each other.

-xXx-

"Sakuno, you're so late!" Tomoka wrote on a piece of paper. "We never got to talk about that thing you said to me during lunch. What was it?" She folded it in haste and motioned for her seat mate to receive it from her. Sakuno simply stared ahead, unaware of the things happening around. Tomoka took her pen and used it to poke the dazed brunette.

"Y-yes, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked, rather loudly, her eyes dreamy and hollow at the same time. The whole class looked at her with questioning looks. Tomoka panicked and waved her arms.

"We need to listen to the lesson, Sakuno. Stop daydreaming, stop daydreaming!"

The math teacher returned to write the next problem on the board while the girls chuckled to themselves. Sakuno was beet red all over, like she was caught red-handed. She shook her head. _Stop daydreaming about Ryoma-kun... _

She continued to be a red tomato for the rest of the period. Tomoka got tired of waiting for her friend's answer to her note – making her all the more curious of what was Sakuno about to tell her, and if there was something Sakuno needed to tell about her lunch date with Ryoma.

The bell rang, and it was the end of classes. Being too distracted for her own good, Sakuno did not see Hiroshi come to her side with his things. He was ready for practice at the Drama club.

"Ready, Sakuno-san?" Hiroshi asked, the lively beat back in his voice. Sakuno continued to arrange her things, still under the spell of enchantment and daydreaming.

"Sakuno-san?" He poked her shoulder. She looked behind her shoulder – there was Hiroshi.

"Eeep!"

Her things got scattered all over her table.

"Ow, sorry!" He helped her get back things. A thick envelope came across his vision. She stuffed her things as fast as possible into her bag.

"It's...fine." Sakuno closed her bag. "Thank you. Where's Tomo-chan?"

He scratched his head. "She went ahead, coaches called for her. She told you before she left."

She dared not look at his face. "Okay. I'll be going ahead, too." She clumsily ran towards the classroom's door.

"Wait!" he called out. He could not believe that she wanted to get away from him that much. Hiroshi ran after his practice partner.

"Sakuno-san, let's go together!" He called. Sakuno was not running anymore when he spotted her. But she heard his voice and she picked up her pace.

"Really, now." He ran and he was by her side. "Let's get back to being before, Sakuno-san."

Sakuno maintained her stand to not look at Hiroshi. They went down the stairs like they were running a race.

Unfortunately for Sakuno, she was tripping on her feet. As fast it was, the two watched as her things came flying out of her bag for the second time of the day. Hiroshi caught her by the waist just in time, saving her from falling into the bottom of the staircase. They disentangled hastily. To make things more unfortunate, they realized that those things plummeted outside the building and into the school grounds. Sakuno's jaws dropped.

"Let's go get it." Hiroshi motioned for her to come, when one of their club members appeared before them. He was panting.

"Ryuzaki-san, come with me. You were called by Miho-sensei right now." He finished and breathed deeply. Sakuno shook her head and hesitated. "My things... scattered... ground..."

Hiroshi pulled Sakuno towards the club member. "Go. When Miho-sensei calls, it's urgent." He took her bag from her. Sakuno ended up looking at him. "I'll go get it for you and follow you."

"B-but..." The club member urged her to start walking. "Ryuzaki-san, we have to hurry!"

"Don't look at my things, Hiroshi-kun!" She abruptly said, with her hand ending up to cover her mouth. She just did what she intended _not _to do. She rushed to the club room together with the club member who fetched her.

Hiroshi, on one hand, wasted no time. He ran down the stairs and got her things. Most of them were papers, some were books and her pens. He was almost done when he noticed the envelope earlier that got his attention. It was opened from the impact.

He carefully took the papers from the envelope that ended outside. The second to the last document contained a picture of a very familiar face of a man. He had to stop and observe that face.

_It was that bastard's face_.

His mind started to swirl with his memories from before as he stared at the picture of the man.

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" Tomoka ran towards him. In his panic, he shoved the documents back to the envelope and closed it. As he waited for Osakada to approach him, he mentally slapped himself. He forgot to look at the name of the man who owned that face he just saw.

"Stupid Take. He forgot to get you together with Sakuno. Let's hurry, you're called by the coaches." Tomoka said. She saw Sakuno's bag in his hands.

"Let's...go?" Tomoka asked him. He smiled briefly, and carefully put Sakuno's things inside her bag. As they walked, his body walked on its own accord. Inside, Hiroshi was stopping his mind from making inferences that would otherwise disrupt his concentration.

The image he just saw haunted him. He could not fathom the ideas created in his mind.

Sakuno was his... sister?

~oOo~

A/N: Hello, readers! It really has been a year and months! I sure hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Right, I will be putting an extra chapter where I will write the tragedy (*) that was mentioned in Sakuno and Sumire's conversation. In truth, I wanted it to be included in this chapter, but it'll make it too awkward. It will tackle the story of Sakuno and Hiroshi's parents.

There, it was all drama. And of course, since this is RyoSaku, there you go. I'll post up the extra chapter as soon as possible. No, it will not take me a year. Only days.

Other notes: (1) Un-beta-ed, so please bear with me.

(2) Thank you to those who continually support this fanfiction by adding it to their story alert list, favorite list, and reviewing. There are a lot of people who did this, and I'm very, very happy. It has been a very huge thing to help me keep writing. Truth was, I was discouraged to continue because I sensed that there has been copying or imitating my plots, whatnot. It flattered me at first, right. However, it got to the point where I thought I would abandon the story altogether. Don't get me wrong, I'm back on my feet, promising to finish this until 23 or 25 chapters. I just wish writers would use their originality and creativity more. Sigh, I'm rambling like Ryoma.

You can send your love or hate. Praises will bring a smile to my face, but a concrete constructive comment will help me a lot more (it's like putting alcohol on your wounds – it will sting a lot, but it will help fasten the speed of healing).

Until then, have fun reading!


End file.
